


sick people (tend to be crazy)

by blackmagicforever



Series: BREAKING CALLA SERIES [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: in which a girl meets the supernatural, kicks ass, finds love, and in between killing people and somehow saving lives she finds herself.alternatively: Calla Andersons said, "Fuck life." and proceeded to make her own rules in a world where vampires glitter and girls are way too clumsy and emo for her liking.❝ what the fuck ❞↝❝ i'm not evenentirely sure aboutthat ❞↝(p.s.: this is also on wattpad, i'm moving onto here cause wattpad is back at it again with deleting shit and i ain't there for that)
Relationships: (Established) Alec Volturi / Felix Volturi, (Established) Aro Volturi / Sulpicia Volturi, (Established) Caius Volturi / Athenodora Volturi, (Established) Carlisle Cullen / Esme Cullen, (Established) Mary Alice Brandon | Alice Cullen / Jasper Whitlock | Jasper Hale, (Established) Rosalie Hale / Emmett McCarty | Emmett Cullen, (One-sided) Jacob Black / Original Female Character, (Past) Heidi Volturi / Demetri Volturi, (Past) Isabella | Bella Marie Swan / Edward Cullen, (Past) Marcus Volturi / Didyme Volturi, (Past) Original Female Character / Original Character, Bree Tanner (Twilight) / Quil Ataera V / Diego (Twilight), Demetri Volturi / Original Female Character, Isabella | Bella Marie Swan / Riley Biers, Jane Volturi / Fred (Twilight), Original Character(s) / Original Character(s)
Series: BREAKING CALLA SERIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646986
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> s'up suckers, blackmagicforever here!
> 
> if you know me, hi precious. if you don't, well, that's too bad ain't it?
> 
> y'all know the drill, the book has a lot of heavy stuff in it. it is triggering so.this is the only trigger warning you're gonna get.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING! that's it.
> 
> ONWARDS TO THE STORY!

**[** _prologue_ **]**

  
  
  


_five years ago..._

  
  
  


**THERE WAS BLOOD IN THE BATHTUB.** It came out from the newly ripped flesh and painted crimson the untouched pale skin or trailed over the tainted, faded pink lines adorning her thighs.

A shaky middle finger from her left hand dipped itself onto the daunting pool that was forming below her cold body. The fingertip coated itself instantly by the enriched crimson color.

Quickly, as if she was taken over by a manic episode, she started painting on her naked, untouched, body. Blood lilies, blood daisies, bloody stars, and bloody moons. 

She created a masterpiece at the expense of herself.

"What are you planning on studying after high school?" a soft voice hitched as it came from behind the wet, platinum blonde hair that stuck itself onto her ethereal features. She mocked, "Biochemistry, Miss Andersons? Your grades excel our past valedictorian!"

"Or perhaps," the soft, mocking tone turned twisted, soft features contorting into something more sinister, "bathing in blood, and water until morning comes and someone finds your corpse." 

There was a sudden noise, coming from a small, rectangular silver box that had written in neon, bold numbers. **00:00**. Reminding her of the little time she had left in the shower before anyone got suspicious.

"Is it time, already?" the young girl sighed, dropping her red fingers from her body and holding onto the edge of the bathtub to stand up. "Time flies when you're having fun, it seems."

Cold water sputtered out from the shower head before flowing with more consistency at a hotter temperature. Calla winced when the transparent liquid trailed over her -quickly vanishing- masterpiece and reached her opened skin.

It burned, the pain burned.

It reminded her that she was still alive.

She pushed through the pain and thoroughly washed away the lingering, pink stains her blood left behind. No need to have the adults clinging onto her back, not letting her breathe.

Five minutes later, there was a _soft_ knock on the locked, bathroom door. "Kallista! Are you done yet?" an _overly mother-like_ voice seemed to be attached to the person who had _knocked_ on the door.

"Just a second! I'm nearly done!" she shouted back, over covering her thighs with bandages and pulling her hair out of the insides of her over large shirt. "Give me a minute, please!"

She faintly heard the woman on the other side huff impatiently and walk away. Calla hurried her pace, not bothering to properly clip the bandage and pulled on her dark sweatpants. She threw her black towel on the laundry basket and hid the first aid kit where it belonged before unlocking the door.

The woman had her fist raised, nearly punching harshly onto Calla's face.

"Done?" the woman grabbed Calla's forearm harshly, tugging her out of the bathroom and pushing her down the hallway before the girl could answer, "Go to your room."

"Yes, ma'am." Calla answered in a soft tone, hurrying her lithe feet to take her to her safe haven. 

She quickly masked her face, the only indicator that she was in pain was the small ticks on the side of her neck or the flinching her hands did.

**[** _graphic gallery_ **]**

**_CALLA LILLIAN ANDERSONS_ **

**__ **

**_" in the end, we all bleed red."_ **

**_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN_ **

**__ **

**_" who is she? "_ **


	2. Part One

\- _part one_ -

**"** _it's not fair, life is not fair at all._

_you were born to die_

_whenever this world_

_doesn't want you anymore._

_and as much as you can wish_

_to leave or try and harm yourself,_

_there's nothing stopping others_

_from saving you from death._ **"**

- _part one_ -


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgot to mention, this fic takes place right in the middle of twilight, mainly focuses on new moon and from there cannon divergence

**GASPING FOR AIR AS SHE** clutched violently the maroon colored sheets below her, Calla's hazel eyes danced wildly as the pupil dilated due to the adrenaline running through her veins. There was a digital clock besides her, on the nightstand. It read  **04:13 A.M.** with bold, red neon numbers.

The world starting spinning and she felt as if there was a heavy weight on her chest.

Someone shushed her when she let out a strangled cry, dreading the feeling of a sob climbing up her throat. "You're okay, you're not there anymore. You're safe, you're here with me." a soothing voice broke through the pain filled, panicked thoughts. Warm hands finding hers and placing them on their heart, "That's it, Calla. Breathe, one, two, three. There we go, one, two, three."

Tear stained cheeks were artfully hidden by her bed hair. She gasped as she tried to follow the heartbeat, to find a pattern.

"There we go. You alright now, kid?" Calla looked up, her fragile eyes meeting warm ones.

"I'm okay now," she murmured, pulling her hands away from the comforting embrace the other woman had them. "thank you. I'm sorry."

The woman sighed, empty hands dropping onto her own lap. "No problem, kid. You have school in three hours."

And that was that. The woman, her legal guardian, left. And Calla found herself alone in the dark.

Running her clammy hands through her bleached hair, Calla grimaced at the sight of fading violet dye lingering on the edges of her long hair. She'll have to cut it.

Getting out of the bed, she quickly made her way to the bathroom. She winced when the harsh light turned on and squinted her way to the toilet. After doing her business, she turned on the faucet and washed her hands, face, and teeth.

She brushed her hair as she walked back to her room, throwing in onto the growing pile of discarted clothes on a chair as she climbed on the bed. Calla went back to sleep, if only for a few minutes.

When the alarm blared on the nightstand, she faintly heard noises coming from the kitchen.

Mira, Calla's guardian. The woman from before, and the only legal guardian that had stayed with Calla. Even after relapse after relapse, and newly appointed therapists, and Calla ending in the police station once after getting caught vandalising with spray paint with some of her friends.

Washing her face with the falling droplets of the shower, Calla shut her eyes as burning water made contact with her skin. She hated it. Opening her eyes, her gazed trailed downwards, where the water was sliding down her toned, pale legs, past her scars, black painted toenails, to the glinting circular metal. The water was a faded lilac tone as Calla washed away the remains of the dye in her hair.

She turned off the water. Nearly slipping as she came out of the bathtub and gripping whatever she could get ahold of to maintain her balance, Calla wondered why did she even tried in life.

Walking downstairs to the kitchen, Calla adjusted her loose white t-shirt inside her tight, ripped blue jeans. There were three chains hanging from the belt hoops and clinked together whenever Calla moved. The heel of her black military boots making a clicking noise whenever she took a step.

"Morning, princess." The motherly voice of Mira greeted her from the kitchen table, where the woman was holding the newspaper and nursing a mug of tea.

"Morning." she grunted back as she sat down in front of her breakfast. "Anything new?"

The both of them didn't mention what had happened a few hours prior.

"Today I'm receiving the botanic plants I ordered last month." Mira mused, dropping the newspaper of dingy, small Forks. "Will you come and help me rearrange them?"

Mira owned a small botanic, flower shop in Seattle. Right next to one of the many malls there and local fashion shops. Calla works there as well, more as a helper than as a real worker.

"After school," she answered, "if, I go to school." she said after a short pause.

"That bad?" Mira commented after a few beats of silence as her piercing green eyes scanning Calla's tired form.

Calla didn't answer, shoving her breakfast into her mouth as an excuse.

Mira didn't push. That was one of the things that Calla appreciated from her.

"Right, gotta go. See you later." the teenage girl murmured as she picked up her plate and left it on the sink, "I'll come around seven-ish. Fine by you?"

"Fine," Mira raised her voice gently at the retreating back of Calla. "don't forget to eat!"

The door slamming shut was the only answer she received.

Calla smoothened her large black jacket and hoisted higher her school bag, checking her phone in one hand as she walked out towards her motorbike. The other held the keys of her pride and joy. She swinged them with practiced ease as she whistled to herself.

* * *

**SPEEDING PAST THE STREETS OF FORKS,** Calla relished on small cheap thrills that driving her bike gave her. She swerved and left the main road into the high school one.

Entering the high school parking lot, Calla narrowed her eyes at the unfamiliar rusty orange Chevy truck parked on  _ her _ spot. Her bike rumbled below her as the teenager muttered curses at the truck's direction.

Should she take this as a sign from the universe to not go to school today?

"The wake up call should've warned me enough." she muttered as she made a turn to look for another parking spot.

The sight of Alice Cullen chatting with her boyfriend as they entered a building erased any negative thought she had. And suddenly, she could find a million reasons as to why education was the greatest thing in the world.

Parking swiftly, Calla hummed to herself as she killed the engine and settled down the parking brakes. Silver chains clinked against each other as the familiar feeling of taking her helmet off made Calla sigh in content. Then, she let her eyes scan the parking lot and quickly identified Edward Cullen coming her way.

Edward Cullen, school's untouchable, mysterious golden boy. Also known as the musician nerd and best friend in Calla's books.

"Cullen. How's it going?" she let her lips be graced by a small smile when Edward's lips pursed. She gestured towards the building doors and they both moved with perfect unison. "Fine morning, is it not?"

"You missed a class," Calla shrugged. So she ditched for an hour or so, Edward was doing the same seeing as they were the only ones in the school parking lot.

"Bad day, then?"

"And someone took your spot," Edward commented bluntly as they made their way up the stairs into the main building doors. Edward opened the door and let her walk in first. He cracked a smile as an answer to her small 'thank you, kind sir'.

"Way to ruin my day, Eddie-kins." Calla deadpanned, her gratitude easily vanishing as she turned to look at her best friend. "Gotta drop some books by my locker, see you later in Gym, loser."

Edward saluted her way mockingly as he disappeared from her view.

"Cullens," she rolled her eyes.

As she walked through the halls to her locker, Calla saw something that stood out in the dark hallways of Forks High School.

A petite brunette standing awkwardly in front of Erik Yorkie. The girl was clutching onto the wad of papers in her hands as she clearly stuttered her words out.

Isabella Swan. Calla quickly identified. The news of someone coming to Forks, the Chief's daughter no less, had spread like a wildfire.

Taking pity of the girl, Calla pushed her way between them. And pushed Erik out of her way. If the heel of her boots stepped on his left foot, no one dared to comment it.

"Move it, nerd. You're on this girl's way." Calla spit harshly as she slung and arm around the girl's neck and moved forward.

Leaning down to her, Calla said, "Was he trying to hit on you? Men have no respect toward us, women."

The girl stuttered a little, "Y–yeah."

"Oh, your next class is right down the next building." Calla spoke after asking  _ Bella _ (she had asked for her name, instead of assuming) for her schedule. "And you have your locker in the same row as mine. I'll guide you."

The two girls walked through the halls as Calla filled Bella in about the school hallways, and Bella noticed how the swarm of teenagers parted whenever Calla moved. She wondered if Calla was one of those popular girls.

"Well, this is you. Bella Swan." Calla finalized the tour with a flourish of the hand, and much like the Cullens' did with her, she disappeared from view in a matter of seconds.

Not that she went that far, she had to go to her locker after all. Spinning the combination and opening it, she placed her helmet down gently and traded it for her skateboard (which she let it clatter to the floor ungracefully and nudged it with her left foot into standing). She also left the majority of the books in her school bag.

The bell rang. Oops, seems like Calla was missing a second class for the day.

* * *

**THE WARNING BELL RANG FOR THE THIRD BLOCK OF THE DAY,** and Calla was rudely awakened from the small nap she always took in Trigonometry. Looking at her right, a stack of books were placed with a pair of pale hands at either side of the pile. Jessica Stanley stood right next to the table on Calla's right. The jealous rat was sneering back at her, making Calla flip her off with a rude gesture and snuggle back into the chair. She barely even noticed the new girl sitting next to Stanley when Jasper allowed her to use him as an ice pack.

What did she had after this again? Right, Art class and then Gym with Edward and Alice.

Calla tuned out the voice of her teacher with ease, only coming back to earth when the bell rang.

"And remember! Exam on tuesday!" Calla ignored the teacher.

She turned to Jasper, "See you at lunch, goldie locks!"

Jasper shooted her a wry, rare smile.

Rushing out, Calla's eyes sparkled at the thought of spending the next two hours next to her crush. Otherwise known as  _ Alice Cullen _ .

It wasn't a secret her feelings for the other woman, and although she had a crush on her, she knew it wasn't her place to homewreck Alice's relationship with Jasper. The teenager could practically hear Edward's teasings about her unrequited love for his sister.

The door of the art room was open already, and Calla's shoulders relaxed at the warm feeling the room always gave her every time she entered. Different colors splashed the art room, making it the most beautiful disaster Calla loved, besides her own room.

"Calla!" the tinkerbell like voice of Alice Cullen caused an unwanted small grin crawl its way onto Calla's face.

"Tinkerbell." the girl regarded the hauntingly beautiful woman.

The Cullens were a peculiar family, they made themselves outcasts the very second they entered the school grounds. Or that's what Calla heard around the first time she entered as well, she had arrived Forks a year after the peculiar family arrival.

And yet, she had instantly joined the family. They were a little weird around the edges, but they were the second closest thing of a family she ever had.

Sure, Mira was a great mother. But she was more of a big sister or a cool aunt rather than a mother. And her previous past, hopping from foster home to foster home... She never felt like she truly belonged in those families. She found family within the small group of friends she did once in her fifth foster home, but they were far away from her.

"How are you feeling this fine morning?" Alice questioned with a soft smile the girl after hugging her close as a greeting. Calla rolled her eyes and shivered slightly, the cold was a bit bothersome but she was already accustomed to it.

"Like utter shit." the small grin wiped out of Calla's face, "Woke up to a night terror, had a panic attack, and ditched the first few classes because I couldn't be bothered to come here when I already know everything in the syllabus."

Alice Cullen's worried golden eyes raked over the groaning teen. The vampire worried over the girl, her future kept on changing every second of the day depending on her mood. Not to say that she could smell the faint, lingering scent of a fresh wound, and the scent of strawberry cigarettes.

Calla stopped rubbing her cheeks when Alice's eyes adopted a far away look. Not saying anything, the human girl rolled her eyes and chucked herself on the seat next to the vampire. Thankfully, they were at the very back of the room so no other students would be able to stare at them unless they did a 180º.

"Honestly, girl." Calla muttered with a teasing scoff, "Class s'bout to start. Snap out of it quickly."

It seemed that her words worked and Alice sent her a grateful smile. The teacher entering the room right after the girls turned to face the front of the class.

Calla sighed, she had a long day before her.

"Good morning class." the art teacher greeted the students with a smirk, "Coffee, anyone?"

* * *

**CALLA HAD A VICIOUS STREAK WHEN IT CAME TO WINNING.** With Edward, and Alice in her team, they wiped out the other team in volleyball.

It was as if the three of them were in sync, and the other two players in their team learned to save the ball and pass it to Alice (who then, would set the ball to either Edward or Calla).

They won, and Coach Clapp was sufficiently pleased with the three of them. Still, the woman didn't pull them aside to nag them into joining the volleyball team. She knew better than to have Stanley, Andersons, and Edward Cullen in the same room.

Calla grinned wickedly at Edward as she glided through the floor next to him on her skateboard.

"Next thing I knew, it was already lunch time." she narrated her day to her best friend as the male vampire stifled his laughs.

Lunch time was the best time in high school for Calla. Lunch time meant gossiping with Rosalie, and teasing Edward, and sleeping.

"C'mon," Alice urged them to go faster, "we're meeting the rest on the parking lot."

"Calm down, Alice." Calla stopped her skateboard, ending nearly in perpendicular to the floor. "We have a whole hour, and a half."

"Alice visibly bristled," Calla narrated, adding to Alice's irritation at their slow pace, "as The Great Kallista and Lord Brooding Eduardo-"

"Guys!" Alice interrupted Calla, earning an indignant squawk from the girl, the pixie like vampire paid her no mind as she waved excitedly to her siblings and mate. "We're here!"

"Thank god for seniors," Calla sighed reverently at Rosalie when the woman gave her Mcdonalds. "I love you, Rosie."

The six of them lounged for a while by the Cullen's cars as Calla gobbled down the unhealthy food.

"How did you know I needed to stress eat?" Calla murmured over her half eaten burger.

Rosalie only winked.

* * *

**WALKING THROUGH THE HALLWAYS OF FORKS HIGH SCHOOL** with her best man, Edward Cullen. Calla sighed wistfully at the retreating, hyperactive back of Alice Cullen. The two juniors were walking a few steps behind the other two couples, not wanting to fifth and sixth wheel.

"Careful, you're starting to drool." Edward snarked as he slung his arm carefully around Calla's neck.

"Bitch, you wish." Calla scoffed as she let him flex his arm comfortably around her shoulders.

They soon reached the doors of the cafeteria, and Calla rolled her eyes at how silent the public space went.

"Gossiping bitches." she whispered to Edward. She noticed how Edward tried hard to keep his composure, and not to laugh. "What? It's true!"

They quickly sat down, knowing that Rosalie will soon join them, and that Alice would pick up her lunch both of the girls usually shared (not that she would eat much after the full three course meal Rosalie brought her from Mcdonalds).

The Cullens had weird eating habits too, but Calla never question them. Something deep inside her warned her not to.

"Oh, green apples. My favourite, Alice!" Calla beamed as she took one apple from the pixie like girl.

"I knew you would say that!" Alice chirped back.

"I told her to pick them up, she was insisting on red ones." Rosalie butted in as she sat in front of them.

"Rosie!" Alice called, indignant.

Calla just suppressed a smile as she placed her lips on the smooth surface of the fruit. She took a bite.

Unbeknownst to her, right on the other side of the cafeteria, Jessica Stanley and Bella Swan were gossiping about them.

"Oh and her? The girl with tattoos and piercings? That's Kallista Andersons, she goes by Calla." Jessica lowered her voice even more, "She's not part of the Cullen family, but their stories are similar. She's adopted you see,"

"Are you girls talking about Kallista?" Mike suddenly became more attentive, Bella groaned inwardly at Jessica's rapid nods. "She's a strange one, alright. Must be why the Cullens stick by her, weirdos tend to stick together."

* * *

**CALLA WAS GETTING FED UP BY THE GOSSIP** she could hear clearly from where she was.

"Someone hold me down before I slap a bitch." she murmured with a small fake smile. "Stanley is getting in my nerves."

Edward chuckled, slinging his arm over Calla's shoulders and spared a glance at the other table.

He did a double take. There was a girl next to two loud minds, and yet he couldn't hear a thing from hers.


	4. Chapter Two

**THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT BELLA SWAN** that irked Edward Cullen. He stared at the human girl across the cafeteria.

"I can't read her mind," he had murmured lowly, so low that only his brother's and sister's could hear.

Jasper focused, and yet, he could feel the human's emotions. "I can feel her, Edward?"

"I can't read her mind." Edward repeated, his eyes connecting with Bella's before breaking eye contact. He spoke in a normal voice level so that Calla could hear him, "Stanley got her claws on the new girl."

"Poor thing," Calla deadpanned, crossing her arms. "my condolences."

* * *

**THEY WERE HANGING OUT IN THE LIBRARY,** Alice was jabbering about a new art project Calla, Rosalie and Edward were conversing about the new models of whatever car brand Emmett was hooked up to, and the other two brother's were somewhere in the comic section.

It was the last period of the day, which the group of estranged teens usually used to skip high school and hangout in the public library of Forks.

"I'm just saying, Tink." Calla's nickname for Alice slipped by her lips with ease, "That gold and silver together is tacky."

Alice bristled. "I wasn't going to use gold and silver only-"

"You guys won't believe what I found!" Emmett made his way back to the back table they had claimed two years ago as theirs. "They have all of the Spiderman comics!"

"Spiderman!" Calla perked up, "I honestly prefer Thor's tricky brother but Spiderman is a good fifth placed safety husband!"

Edward groaned, "Could you not?"

Calla's phone buzzed suddenly, "Oh!"

The five vampires around her turned to look at her.

"It's half past five already?" Calla mumbled incoherently to herself, the only reason the other five could understand her was because of their supernatural hearing. "Sorry guys, I have work to go to this evening."

Alice mused with a questioning hum, "Are you going to Seattle, then?"

"Yeah," Calla nodded abstendly, "Mira got some new flower babies imported and she needs some help to arrange them and stuff."

Edward groaned out loud when Alice turned to look at Calla with a decisive look in her eye. "We're coming to help."

* * *

**THE RIDE TO SEATTLE WAS PURE TORTURE,** and Edward was  _ this close _ to fling himself out the window.

In between Emmett's and Calla's impromptu karaoke, and Rosalie changing the song choice every thirty seconds or so, Edward was tempted to swerve the Volvo off the lane and crash it. (For obvious reasons he did not, but the thought was there, taunting him).

He cursed Alice in his head for not warning him beforehand. (She had gasped and with a conspiratorial wink to Calla announced that Jasper and her were going in a separate car).

"For gods sake," Edward sulked to himself, muttering incoherently to himself. "Gaga?"

"Ah!" Calla sing-songed, "I can hear you sulking!" she dragged the words and twisted them into a harmony, with surprising singing control for those who didn't know that  _ the Kallista Andersons _ could  _ sing _ . "Oh, Eduardo! Eduardo!"

"Eduardo!" Emmett chorused, singing in perfect harmony to Calla's pitch.

"Someone kill me." Edward groaned, eyeing sideways at Rosalie (who was seated on the passenger seat snickering. She changed the song to Bad Romance, eliciting a new level of singing from the other two in the back)

Edward was very tempted to crash the car.

* * *

**CALLA STRETCHED HER ARMS UP HIGH AS THE OTHER THREE CLIMBED OUT THE CAR BEHIND HER** . She wiggled her eyebrows when Edward threw her a dirty glare, turning his back to her as he sulked. "Let's go, Eduardo!" she sing-songed with the tune of the last song Rosalie picked out. She slammed the opened car door behind her shut, not batting an eyelash at the low wince Emmett gave at the loud sound.

Her best friend only mumbled incoherently to himself as he held the door of the botanic shop open for the smaller blonde. "Oh,  _ danke. _ " Calla winked at him, patting him in the shoulder as she passed. "Mira! We're here! I brought extra hands!"

Rosalie gave Edward another pat in the shoulder as she side eyed him for a decisecond before turning away from him and grasped with familiarity Calla's hand. "Didn't Alice and Jasper come here before us?"

Calla shrugged and pulled on Rosalie's hand, moving in the direction to the back of the shop. "Probably."

"Oh, good!" Mira's voice popped out when Calla opened the back door with a sign that read 'Private' 'Staff Only'. "You kids are here. Emmett, be a dear and carry those boxes off the van with Jasper. Edward, move them inside to the corner. Like last time, thank you. Girls, Alice can tell you what to do with the baby flowers."

And just like that, the six teenagers put themselves to work. Mira overviewed the whole thing as they helped the other workers of the place.

Not a minute passed before Calla's phone blared with the distinct sound of music. The voice of Lady Gaga eliciting a groan from Edward.

"My condolences," Mira snapped without heat to the sulking boy, "but you came here to work, not to sulk at my Kallista's choice of music."

"We're having Chinese later!" Calla's voice came from inside the back room of the shop. The unamused sigh from Rosalie came, not long after.

The five vampires grimaced to themselves with a tint of sadness inwards.

Time to act human.

* * *

**"I** **_WILL_ ** **HIT YOU." CALLA GLARED AT EDWARD,** fork raised at him threateningly. "Don't diss my love for sleep."

They were back at Calla's house, boxes of chinese food all over the table.

"You barely even sleep." Edward deadpanned, rummaging through his nearly empty carton box that he ordered. "How can you love something that you don't even  _ enjoy. _ "

The statement, not question, hit Calla harder than it should. She knew that Edward was just teasing her, but damn. "That was uncalled for." she sniffed, flipping her hair with a swift jerk of her head. "Rude."

"Sorry," he muttered, shoving another glop of food in his mouth, chewing and gulping it down. So far, it tasted like utter dirt, but he was nearly done with the food and the sooner he finishes it, the sooner he can puke it out later.

Calla hummed in response, "Apology accepted."

"Alright, kiddos." Mira yawned and stretched from her spot in the floor, crossed legs uncrossing and hands picking up the trash. "Time to nap before Calla's screaming show starts at five."

Calla squawked in offense, "It's  _ not _ a screaming show," she narrowed her eyes at Edward's opening mouth, "nor  _ fest. _ " Edward's mouth clicked shut.

"Don't forget your meds, kid."

* * *

**SNEAKING THROUGH HER WINDOW** at midnight, Edward waited below Calla's window as the teenage girl got down swiftly, leaving her house and entering the woods.

She used a flashlight to see while Edward held a backpack filled with junk food, two blankets, and Calla's charged laptop, ready to play a few movies until the battery runs out. (Or Edward faked falling asleep, knowing that Calla would drop everything to get him to sleep somewhere safer than  _ the middle of the woods. _ )

This was a ritual the two of them had ever since Calla called Edward at four in the morning after a month or so of their friendship.

Panic lacing her cold blooded veins, tear stained cheeks, and shaky voice that Edward started to hate since it meant that Calla was hurting.

_ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I woke you up." _ she had whispered, choking up as her anxiety strangled her voice chords, making her unable to talk.  _ "But Mira is not home, and I'm all alone, and it's so black, why is everything black? I didn't know who else to call." _

She hung up after word vomiting, not letting Edward speak or protest.

Not fifteen minutes passed that there was a pebble hitting her window. She knew this because after every  _ wake up call, _ her insomnia kicked in and didn't let her fall back to sleep. In some cases it was merciful, and she catched some minutes in. In others, it was like a kick in her guts.

She secretly blamed the night terrors she had. She secretly blamed her first two abusive households the child service people dumped her in. She hated her insomnia.

Coincidentally, so did the majority of the Cullen kids. Seeing as they had a bad case of chronic insomnia too, and suffered sometimes Calla crashing at their place with five movies and three bags of popcorn. (Carlisle and Esme secretly loved it, Calla knew.)

"What happened in Biology?" Calla suddenly spoke in a hushed whisper, "I saw you storm out as if you had the devil on your back."

Edward smiled cynically due to the irony, "I have a new seat mate."

Calla whistled lowly, she knew how reserved the Cullens were. "Who? The Newton kid?"

"I didn't recognize her." he limited himself from even thinking of the human. The smell of her blood fresh in his mind.

"Must be Bella Swan, then." Calla mused, "Caught Yorkie trying to hit on the poor girl, saved her from him."

Edward frowned, "Boys are ugly." he muttered.

Calla snorted in agreement. "Didn't you say that Stanley got her claws on the new girl?"

Edward hummed in agreement, "During lunch, wasn't it? She was shit talking about us, and I had to physically restrain you from standing up and pouring the left over food from Alice's tray over her hair."

Calla shrugged, "Old habits, die hard."

"I really doubt your violent tendencies are a habit."

The girl shrugged. "We're here." she notified.

Reaching out to move a branch, the sight of Edward's and Calla's clearing at night greeted them.

The two teenagers laid the blanket carefully, and sat down. The other one ended up on top of Calla's and Edward's shoulders.

"Did she annoy you or something?" Calla asked randomly, referring to Bella sitting next to Edward in Biology. Edward picked up that thought from the torrent that made Calla's mind.

"She stared too much." Edward answered.

"She does, doesn't she? In Trig, she couldn't stop staring at me and Jasper."

Edward hummed to himself as Calla let herself drown into the action movie playing.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Edward announced in the middle of the second movie. He added a yawn and some stretching of his arms.

"What?" Calla's jaw dropped as she paused the movie. "You're kidding, right?" she had catched on those two signs of fatigue and shutted the laptop down, not even bothering to check on the movie time stamp.

Edward grimaced, one of the few things he will miss from Forks will be his best human friend.

"What am I going to do without you? You asshole?" Calla picked up the discarted, empty backpack and started hitting the vampire with it.

"Ow! Ow! Calla!"

"Why are you leaving me? You bitchass!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

**SNIFFING SLIGHTLY** , with red rimmed eyes, Calla bid her best friend goodbye with a tight hug before climbing up to her room. Edward grimaced at the sound of some of her veins in her arm breaking. She will have bruises in the morning.

The black backpack was hanging lowly from her right shoulder, dangling dangerously as she moved upwards swiftly. Edward briefly wondered how would Calla act if it slipped even further off her shoulder and down to the floor. He discarted the thought.

"You better call me whenever you can, bitch." Calla whispered accusatory as she flipped Edward off from her window. Somehow, she knew Edward could hear her. But she never questioned it.

Edward just saluted her jokingly before running into the woods at a normal pace.

As Mira predicted, not even an hour in her sleep that she woke up screaming out of her lungs. Her alarm clock on her night stand read  **04:56** .

When the alarm blared at six, she groaned into her bed and decided to skip school. Mira didn't bother her, only kissing her forehead and reminded her to take her pills. The woman sent a text through the group chat Calla shared with the Cullens, telling them that Calla was staying at home before leaving.

When Calla woke up again, she blindly texted in the groupchat she had with the Cullen kids that she was announcing that 'ditching school for soul fixing', and if someone wanted to join her. Then, she added an insult directed to Edward.

She discarted her phone and buried herself in her bedsheets. When she checked her phone again, Alice had answered,  _ It's already lunch time, Calla. _

And the teenager groaned again. She overslept, again. And maybe even missed the farewell of her best friend.

Then she scrolled up, reading Mira's texts and the amount of texts from Rosalie and Emmett. (They acted like they were her parents sometimes, it amused Calla greatly but also filled in a void she didn't know she had.) But she had missed Edward's departure. Edward's, her best  _ friend _ .

Calling him immediately after seeing that, Calla bit her lip softly.

"Hello?"

"Sorry," Calla went straight to the point. And Edward quickly understood, or at least Calla felt like he did.

"Don't worry about it."

The next few days were monotone without her best friend. Not even chatting with Alice and gossiping with Rosalie lifted her mood. More often than not, she skipped. Smoking and sleeping in or throwing herself into completing homework that wasn't due until a  _ few courses in the long run _ .

Her teachers were delighted to see such bright mind amaze them with every paper she turned in, and yet, her friends worried at the toxic pace she had during that week.

And the constant glaring from Bella Swan didn't help either. Calla was starting to resent the new girl, it felt as if Edward left because of her, and not because he had to sort some family matters outside of Forks.

Until he returned the next weekend, knocking on her door.

"Cullen." Calla greeted him with a resting bitch face. Edward cracked a grin as he shaked his head, "You're back."

"I am."

"School has been hellish without you, Cullen. Don't do that again." Calla sniffed as she flipped her hair back. "Now, come in. We have lots to talk about."

Edward grimaced at the state of Calla's bedroom. There were papers all over her work space in the corner of her bedroom, and her bedsheets were a mess, (he figured she didn't change them in the past week from the state he could see with his overdeveloped sight). The closet door was ajar, and from where he was, he could see some clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor.

Also, was that her most valued sketchbook peeking below one of her _ many _ blankets on top of her bed?

"Sorry for the mess," Calla grunted, kicking a shoe on the floor away from her as she made space on the bed, "hellish, remember?"

Alice smiled, far away from them. She couldn't wait.

The reunited friends spent the whole weekend binge watching movies and gossiping about what Edward had been missing out during the past week.

"... so Jessica obviously blew up on Lauren, because who was Mallory to sleep with the Newton kid?" Calla told Edward conspiratorially, "She should move on, though. Mike Newton isn't worth it."

Edward nodded in agreement, "I heard that Newton has his eyes set on the Swan girl."

"Which, shame on him," Calla continued, "since I have a feeling Swan is gay or at least bi, and definitely out of Newton's league."

Edward choked.

"Alice told me you've been feeling out of it, did the dreams stop?" Edward asked a few hours later.

Calla huffed frustrated, "If I say yes, will you drop it?"

Edward frowned, "I wish I could help." he said quietly.

"Me too."

"Kid," Mira knocked on the opened door, shaking a bottle of pills with her other hand, "Happy hour time."

"Time to drug me up," Calla joked without intent. Edward frowned, and Calla felt him start brooding to himself. "want some, Eduardo? They're mood stabilizers!"

Morning after, the two friends decided to ditch school and hang out in their place.

"Eddie-kins?" Calla called, "You won't to leave me, right?"

Edward stayed silent for a few seconds, "I promise."

"I'll hold you onto that."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY** , Calla parked on her spot as she watched Edward come out of his own Volvo and move towards her.

"I won." he said before she could say anything.

"Not fair, Eddie." Calla huffed after she slung her helmet off, "You totally cheated with that swerve!"

"Now, now kids. Calm down." Rosalie piped from behind, making both of the teens look her way. "It's obvious  _ I _ won."

The three of them had a stare down, before they started laughing. They decided to race from Calla's house to the parking lot.

Jokingly, Calla pushed Edward backwards as they entered the main building. "I won."

Edward snarled playfully as they jokingly pushed each other. One minding their strength more than the other.

Bella watched them from afar, and she confusedly stared at them as a flare of jealousy rang through her body.

During lunch time, the petite brunette watched as Calla laid on top of Edward as she exaggerated her ignoring his existence while eating her lunch. It was as if the façade the Cullens wore near the rest of the school faded away near the girl, and Bella frowned.

And then, Biology came.

Surprisingly, Edward Cullen talked to her. And then, they kept on talking.

And as they started to talk, Calla was starting to get out of the picture. 


	5. Chapter Three

**CALLA DIDN'T QUITE KNOW WHAT DREW HER IN SO MUCH ABOUT BELLA SWAN.** Sure, she was pretty, but she stared too much. And most likely had more sad hours than the normal teenage girl that didn't have the same issues as Calla. And Edward  _ raved _ about her so  _ why _ would Calla  _ even _ obsess over the girl, and yet...

Calla tilted her head to a side, watching with narrowed eyes at the brunette girl. Bella was visibly evading the volleyball's trajectory end, forcing Stanley to cover for her. Which lead to a break in their team formation, effectively leading another win for the other team.

"Is she even good at something?" Rosalie sneered next to her, sitting on the far end of the bleachers.

"She's italian, isn't she?" Emmett answered, rolling the words lazily from his mouth. Rosalie smacked him lightly on his chest. "Ow."

Calla rolled her eyes, "She's from Arizona, not Italy, Teddy."

There was a collective wince from the three of them when Bella's arms hit the volleyball awkwardly and spiked it into the net. Calla hid her face on the crook of Jasper's arm where she was cuddling to.

"Well, that was intense to say the least." Calla flipped her hair back, grabbing one of the arms of her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. She flipped her skateboard to a stand and rolled her way out. "Shame it ended with a two set mock game."

"This is gym, Callie." Rosalie rolled her eyes, but her voice held a small amount of fondness that only Emmett detected. "Not the Olympics."

"Or Nationals." Emmett and Jasper chorused in unison to the girls amusement.

The Junior had free period right after lunch, perks of having her credits done beforehand, and usually joined the seniors' study hall which she used to hang out with the Cullen seniors.

"Want to get out of here?" Calla asked once they were outside the building, doing tricks with her skateboard while Jasper eyed the 'contraption' with wariness. "Mira insisted on me driving the car today instead of taking Lillian." Lillian, her precious bike.

"What's in for us?" Emmett wasn't too opposed to the idea, neither did Rosalie or Jasper give any sense of disagreement.

"I'd say alcohol and a smoke," Calla dropped her head backwards, flashing them a disarming smirk. "but Carlisle would have my head so, arcade?"

Emmett and Jasper shared a competitive look.

"It's on."

* * *

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT TO THE ARCADE!"** Edward grumbled into the phone, "Without me, may I add."

Calla's chuckles were slightly distorted by the cheap quality of the phone's speakers, but Edward could imagine his best friend leaning on whatever object was near her as blue, red, and yellow lights made her eyes shine in contrast to the game machines loitered around her.

_ "You could join us, y'know?" _ Calla hummed,  _ "Go, Rosie! Kick your boyfriend's ass!" _

Edward sighed as he made his way to the parking lot, ignoring the fact that he had biology next and he was skipping the chance to speak with Bella Swan.

"Don't worry about you and Alice," Calla added after a beat, "We carpooled in my car so there's two Cullen cars over there in the parking lot."

"Okay, okay!" he sighed, frustrated at his best friend. "I'll go."

"Sweet!" Calla hung up. Edward stuffed his phone on his pocket and moved towards the parking lot.

_ Edward. _

Edward stopped in the middle of a deserted hallway.

_ "Alice?" _ he hissed, knowing that the other vampire in the vicinity could hear him perfectly.

_ Edward, don't go. _ Alice's thoughts rang through his mind.  _ There's a threat coming from the East, and they will pick up easily on your scent if you run like you were planning to. _

"And if I take a car?" he hissed impatiently, "I promised Calla."

It was silent for a second.  _ Take Jazz's and go home, swap it for Carlisle's and make sure to mix your scent with Calla's with the last hoodie you lend her. _

_ "The hoodie?" _

_ The hoodie, _ Alice started to sound impatient, _ Edward, the hoodie. It's not that hard to connect the dots! Just swap it for whatever you're wearing now and go! Her scent will mask yours off. _

Edward groaned to himself, but did as Alice told him too.

In the way to Seattle, he did sense the minds of three of his kind. It unnerved him.

* * *

**CALLA FELT THE HEAT OF THE SMALL FLAME LIGHTING HER CIGARETTE WARM HER COLD FINGERS.** She was outside the arcade, waiting for Edward to turn up. Rosalie scrunched up her nose slightly at the unmistakable scent of strawberry cigarettes.

"Strawberry?" Emmett teased, yet he still accepted Calla's gesture for him to take a puff.

It wouldn't affect his _ already dead  _ lungs, so. Why not? He fake grimaced and coughed, passing the cig back to Calla.

She stared at him, amused. "Rosie, I think I killed your boy toy." she inhaled the fumes again, making a show by exhaling the smoke on Emmett's face.

She passed the cig to Jasper, he was the only one out of the five teenage vampires who actually smoked. Even if it didn't affect his lungs, it was an inconvenient way to mute out the scent of human blood.

Rosalie frowned and crossed her arms, putting her weight in one leg. The mirth glinting in her eyes betrayed the defensive action. "Shame, you think you can hook me up with that friend of yours in Miami?"

"Marshall?" Calla's teasing smile made a very small one form in Rosalie's lips. "He's single, alright."

"Uh, hello?" Emmett recovered from his coughing, "Not dead yet?"

"Oh, shame." the two girls said in unison, sharing an amused look before placing their façades up once again.

Calla's phone buzzed, at the same time as the Cullen's.

**[** **_Eduardo_ ** **sent a message to** **_Estranged Kids_ ** **]**

**[ opened (Eduardo):** _Volvo went down, I'm coming in Carlisle's car_ **]**

 **[** **sent:** _my condolences, i really loved that car_ **]**

**[ sent:** _ did you crash it against the tree emmett crashed his last jeep?  _ **]**

**[ opened (Tinkerbell):** _Told you so_ **]**

 **[ sent:** _pay up, jazz_ **]**

 **[ opened (Eduardo):** _Gee, so much for friendship. Thank you, Calla._ **]**

 **[ sent:** _irrelevant_ **]**

**[ sent:** _ are you texting while driving? should i call the cops on you?  _ **]**

_ read _

**[ sent:** _ rude  _ **]**

**[ opened (Tinkerbell):** _School just finished, I'm joining you guys_ **]**

 **[ opened (Eduardo):** _I did not slam my car against the tree. What the hell, Calla?_ **]**

**[ opened (Eduardo):** **_image sent_ ** **]**

**[ sent:** _fuck_ **]**

* * *

**JASPER GRINNED AT CALLA AS THE GIRL PLACED A WAD OF CASH ON HIS HAND.** "Pleasure to do business with you, ma'am."

The sounds of car doors closing behind him notified the rest of their group the arrival of the other two.

"Go suck a dick,  _ darlin'. _ " Calla answered without missing a beat, throwing Jasper his own accent back at him.

Jasper mused, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Choking," Edward choked on thin air next to them,"yeah Eddie-kins, like that."

A nearby mother covered her child's ears as she glared at them, muttering under her breath.

"Prime example one-oh-one." Calla lifted a finger, as if she was saying something really important in class. "Exhibit A: Eduardo choking on his imaginary dick."

Rosalie sighed, getting off the wall where she was leaning on. "I'm going inside. You guys do whatever, Calla."

Emmett quickly followed suit, with Alice chatting his ear off about some of the games that they should  _ most likely _ play.

"Shall we, kind sir?" Calla mock bowed down and presented Jasper her arm.

"We shall."

"Why are you two like this?" Edward grumbled to himself.

* * *

**"YOU GUYS SHOULD COME CLUBBING WITH ME!"** Calla grinned the next day in the cafeteria. She settled herself on top of Edward's lap and threw her arms around his neck (to the utter dismay of the girls sitting on Stanley's table).

"No." was Edward's curt reply.

"Yes!" Calla ignored Edward, knowing that he was coming with her as the designated driver. "Last time we went I got into a cat fight cause some chick decided to flirt with Emmett and I had to fight for Rosie's honor!"

"And up to this day I wonder how Mira didn't ground you." Edward murmured, indulging himself into brushing his fingers through Calla's surprisingly soft hair. It was snowing outside and Calla had small bits of snow in her hair due to the snow fight they had outside a few minutes ago.

"I didn't get shit faced or arrested," Calla shrugged, humming at Edward's touch. "So in Mira's terms, I was clean."

"The chick nearly sued you for attempted murder." Rosalie said flatly.

"Money talks, and I fixed her nose." Calla waved a hand, "Irrelevant points."

The Cullens let out a collective sigh.

"Or," Calla jumped up again, not minding her weight and causing Edward to groan in fake pain. "sorry Eddie," she lowered her voice to a soft tone before raising it again, "or a sleepover at your house!"

Alice was resting her head on Jasper, so when the vision hit her, she just closed her eyes to cover up for her estranged actions.

"Fine," Edward grumbled after a pause. Watching the future play out in his head due to his gift and his sister's gift. "fine but, no chick-flicks."

Calla pouted.

"And no dramas."

"Killjoy."

* * *

**THEY DIDN'T GET TO HAVE THEIR SLEEPOVER IN THE END.** Bella Swan nearly got run over by Tyler Crowley's car and somehow Edward was involved in it, which was bullshit, in Calla's opinion, because one second he was next to her and the next he was under the van.

But it somehow happened, and now Bella Swan was up hovering around Calla's friends and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Did she hit her head so bad that she turned out delusional?" Calla grumbled to Jasper as they both shared a seat on the bus. They were out on a trip to the botanic greenhouses, a place that has seen Calla more than the high school hallways whenever the girl ditched school.

Jasper sighed. He didn't answer.

"Bet we can smoke in here?" Calla suddenly asked in a whisper. Jasper raised an eyebrow, "What? I'm bored, and we're in the far end."

"Strawberry or Mint?" Jasper whispered back, sneaking a hand inside his pockets and pulling out two different but very familiar cancer sticks.

"Open the window, cowboy."

The two of them actively ignored the burning glare Alice sent them the second they lighted up the first cigarette.

* * *

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO." ALICE HISSED AT HER HUSBAND AND BEST FRIEND.** "Smoking in the bus?"

They were standing idly in front of the buses, waiting for Edward.

"Relax, Alice." Calla waved a hand, "No one said anything."

"Because everyone ended up passing the cig and smoking!" Alice hissed, she rubbed her temple. "And, hiding the evidence from the teachers."

"It was a collective win-win situation." Jasper tried to defend himself. Calla's nodding besides him didn't work against Alice's seething form.

"Everyone got so high." Calla sniggered, sobering up at Alice's glare. "Oh  _ chillout _ , Alice. It's not that deep."

Edward suddenly came over, features contorted into annoyance. Not far from him, Bella Swan was tailing him.

"Please tell me that she's not joining our group," Calla snarled so softly that only Jasper and Alice heard her. She clutched Jasper's arm, unknowingly grounding Jasper by clouding his senses with the scent of the smoke they consumed before. "Let's go, Eddie can catch up to us with the way he's speed walking."

Edward must've been on Calla's wavelength cause they shared a look and nodded once.

"Let's  _ go. _ " Calla tugged on Jasper's arm and Alice's hand. Dragging the two vampires towards the entrance of the greenhouse where the biology teacher was calling their attention.

Leaving the petite brunette behind when Edward catched up to his family and slung an arm around Calla's shoulders.

* * *

**EDWARD FELT HIS BEST FRIEND SEETHE QUIETLY AS BELLA SWAN TALKED TO HIM.** He also felt how Jasper's attempts to calm her down were futile.

He was half tempted to just drop Bella and her questions when she said something so incredibly stupid.

"You think I  _ regret _ saving you?" he growled, "You don't know _anything._ "

The brunette was left open mouthed as the vampire by passed her in search for Calla and Jasper.

"...Newton tried to ask me, me!" Calla grumbled, kicking a rock on the floor while gesturing wildly to Jasper. "To  _ prom. _ "

Jasper pressed his lips tightly together, holding in a laugh.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed, gasping in mock offense. "I'm not into jocks!"

"I'm into bad guys!" Jasper mouthed the words along Calla's monologue. "I'm Venus in Scorpio!" _or Scorpio in Venus,_ she thought, _whatever._

Edward smiled wryly to himself as he slung an arm around Calla and kept up with his best friend.

"I heard that he also asked the new girl."

"No," Calla gasped, "I got second scraps?"

* * *

**CALLA WATCHED AS HER BEST FRIEND APPROACHED BELLA SWAN ACROSS THE CAFETERIA A FEW DAYS LATER.** She stabbed viciously into the salad Rosalie had brought her.

"Woah, what did the salad do to you?" Jasper commented, amused.

"Who does he think he is, trying to flirt with someone that doesn't deserve him?" Calla snapped to herself, stabbing twice into the salad before chewing onto the glop of green she shoved in her mouth. "Fuckwad." she muttered incoherently to herself.

"La Push, baby." Calla heard faintly from her spot.

"The Rez?" Calla questioned to herself, not noticing the way the vampires tensed. "What a load of dung." she stabbed the salad container, coming up with nothing. "Fuck, I finished it."

"You did," Rosalie smirked lightly, the tense posture fading away, "are you going to explain us why does it bother you so much?"

"She doesn't belong with us." Calla sniffed, looking to a side. "Besides, her daddy is the Chief in town. Can't do my thing when the police is right next to me."

A second passed.

"Oh my God," Rosalie gasped, incredulity in her voice, "you're  _ jealous, _ of her?"

"He's mine." Calla grumbled, picking up a piece of bread and tearing it apart. She shoved two pieces at once in her mouth. "I saw him first."

"That's not a no," Alice whispered, internally, her heart was breaking for her best friend.

"Nor a yes, either." Calla snapped, slamming the bread on the table. She stood up, "I'm leaving, you do whatever you wanna do."

"Calla!"

She ignored the calls of her name, and evaded Edward in the way out.


	6. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right-o, the timeline is vague for the sake of good music
> 
> people you know - selena gomez
> 
> i do not own the lyrics used in this fanfic

**CALLA WAS DRUNK, DANCING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DANCE FLOOR.** The teenager had managed to sneak in a club in Port Angeles with a fake ID she got from one of her shady friends back in her juvie-bait times in Miami. She let herself fall loose with the music as she danced.

_ "...and what hurts the most, is that people can go." _ Calla raised her arms to the beat, nodding to herself as she swayed from side to side,  _ "From people you know, to people you don't." _

_ "To people you know, to people you don't!" _

"Ah," Calla sighed, opening her dazed eyes. Her pupils shrunk a millimeter against the harsh club lights. She lifted her drink and finished it. "fuck the Cullens."

She somehow got someone to hold her empty drink and stumbled out of the dance floor. Sweat made her shirt and lower strands of hair stick to her skin. Calla was mentally grateful of forgoing her makeup that day.

Leaning on the barside, Calla managed to order a closed bottle of water. She sipped on her water as she allowed herself to relax against the bar, people watching. "I hate my life."

"Cheers to that," A woman raised her drink at Calla's direction, "Life hate depression and everything."

Calla cracked a smile at that, she took another sip from her bottle of water. "Are you going to pep talk me in the bar instead of the girl bathroom?"

"What's life without cheap thrills?" the woman knocked back her seventh shot and turned around to face Calla properly. "Love life problems?"

"He's my best friend." Calla answered, looking away. "I saw him first, and he picked  _ me. _ So  _ why _ does this new girl get to decide if my best friend is worth it or not?"

The woman hummed in sympathetic understanding. "Best friends tend to take you for granted, sis. Find yourself someone who will only have eyes for you and you only. Someone that doesn't take you for granted."

Calla finished her water bottle. "Thanks, I needed that."

She turned around, leaning on the bar properly and giving her back to the dance floor.

"Nice tatts." the woman whistled, eyes glued to Calla's scarred and tattooed forearms. Calla hadn't noticed that she had lost her black large jacket, leaving her with a sleeveless black t-shirt.

"They symbolize the amount of times I attempted to commit suicide or nearly attempted to commit it." Calla rolled her forearms to show the small garden of flowers she had covering her skin from the peek of her wrist to the nearly end of her elbow. "I designed all of them, and a close friend of mine pulled some strings to get them done by a professional with good ink. My right forearm has more broader designs since History can get quite boring and I'm a lefty since I learned to walk."

"What does the lilies and daisies represent?" the woman caressed her eyes curiously over Calla's arms. Noting, with cheap lighting, the faint scars that ran horizontally, and some vertically, that mixed behind the black ink.

"Lilies, hope and passion." Calla smiled down at her flowers, "Daisies, my lost innocence."

"I also have some peonies, because they are cute." Calla added in afterthought. "See this one? It's mostly found in China," Calla commented, rattling off about the different types of peonies and then, the different types of flowers she had chosen. "Hydrangeas were, and still are, beautiful around that time of the year, that's why I have three separate small flowers of them here. They reminded me of the color lavender."

She kept quiet, looking down at her forearm with a soft expression.

The woman regarded Calla with different eyes than before, "Be good to him." her eyes flashed silver for a second, Calla didn't notice.

Calla looked away from her tattoos to the woman, parting her lips to ask what did she mean by it. But the seat was empty, and Calla could only sit and stare at the retreating back of the woman. She felt her own eyes itch, and blinked away the sensation. Calla didn't notice how her eyes flashed silver either.

* * *

**IF THERE WAS SOMETHING CALLA HATED MORE THAN FEELINGS,** it was the taste of the pills on her tongue.

She was back home, it was nearly eight.

"Did you drink today?" Mira asked before bothering to open up the bottle of pills.

Calla stayed silent, "Four hours ago." she muttered after a minute.

"You drove here right after you got drunk." it wasn't a question.

Mira sighed, placing the tiny bottles on the kitchen counter as she rubbed her forehead. Calla refused to look at her, eyes glaring at the floor as if it offended her.

"You need to stop drinking, Calla!" Mira tried to reign in her temper, the way Calla flinched told her she didn't.

"You think I want this?" Calla rolled her eyes, taking a defensive stance. "New flash, I don't! I don't like this!"

"You clearly d-" Mira inhaled, turning away and composing herself. " _ Why _ ?" Mira's glare turned into a pleading one. "Why, youngling? Why hurt yourself?"

Mira was getting desperate. Calla could sense the way her mother figure's features contorted in hidden agony.

Calla refused to answer, avoiding Mira's eyes. "Are you going to give me my meds or not?"

"Are you even sober right now, Calla?" Mira tore her eyes away from Calla's hunched form. She said coldly. "Answer me."

"I don't feel like drowning, so no." Calla mumbled in the end, "I'm not sober."

"That's it." Mira muttered to herself, "I'm taking you to the hospital, Calla!"

"You always say that and then you take me to the Cullens' so that Carlisle  _ fixes _ me up." Calla stared at Mira's eyes directly. "I don't believe you."

"You'd prefer that I take you _ there _ and have  _ them _ lock you up in  _ rehab _ ?"

Calla grimaced, she looked down. "Take me to Carlisle." she rubbed unconsciously her inner right forearm, where the scar of an IV injection itched guiltily.

Mira slapped the hand away, "Don't do that."

"Are you driving?" Calla evaded, ripping her hand away from her forearm and stalked towards the front door. "Or do you want me to drive?"

"You aren't sober right now, Calla." Mira sighed. She picked up the bottles of pills as she moved away from the counter.

"I can still drive the same as if I was sober." Calla pointed out, giving up the car keys to Mira and avoiding looking at the four tiny bottles of pills Mira brought with them in her hand.

"Shut up and get in, Calla." the car's lights flashed when Mira pressed a button.

"Aye."

She fell asleep two minutes in the car drive.

* * *

**"WHAT HAPPENED?" EDWARD STARED AT THE SLEEPING FORM OF HIS BEST FRIEND.** "She looks dead."

"She's drunk." Mira said, looking at Carlisle frowning face. "And she hasn't been taking her meds for a week now. Two weeks ago she nearly overdosed,"  _ had I not been there. _

Both Cullen men inhaled sharply, the rest of the hidden vampires inside the Cullen's residence freezing in place as they heard them due to their developed hearing sense.

"She didn't tell you." Mira inhaled, looking away. "It was during the week-"

"The week I left." Edward whispered, "Oh, Callie."  _ Why didn't you tell me? _

"Does she have anything important this week?" Mira asked, "School wise, she's not going to school this week."

"She can miss one week," Alice appeared in the doorway, she flashed a hesitant smile at Mira. Hey eyes slid at Calla's unconscious form in the car. "She has an exam Friday, but her last two projects are due  _ next term, _ and she already turned them in."

"The teachers won't mind." Edward read Alice's mind with ease, the two siblings shared a look. "They won't mind."

"She's staying here," Mira casted a severe gaze at the three vampires. "I'm trusting my  _ daughter _ to you, Cullen. Don't make me regret it."

Both men stiffened, and Alice just smiled at Mira knowingly, (she didn't bother to hide her speed, now knowing that Mira knew). "How-"

"You're not the only supernatural entity in these lands, nightwalker." Mira's eyes flashed silver, her auburn hair catching the sunlight and bleeding into white. "Not since my people were exiled."

* * *

**SHE WOKE UP FEELING BILE CRAWLING UP HER THROAT.** "Bucket." she managed to say before gagging.

Cold hands held her hair back as another pair soothed her hot forehead and nape. "There, there. Get it all out."

"Fuck." another wave of bile emptied itself out of Calla. "Fuck!" tears mixed in and Edward and Rosalie could only wait anguish as they watched their best friend in pain.

Calla spat as she heaved, "What, where," she tried to rearrange her thoughts. "What happened?"

"You relapsed."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAYS WERE TENSE. CALLA MISSED A WHOLE WEEK OF SCHOOL,** eliciting a wave of rumors from the student body.

Bella gazed at the Cullen's table in the cafeteria, "Bella, Bella!"

It was vacant. Also a sunny day, which made her even more suspicious of them.

"Hm?" Bella looked away, Jessica frowned.

"I was saying, are you still up for dress shopping tomorrow?" Jessica looked at her slyly, "Maybe you'll hook up with-"

"Jess!" Bella hissed, holding back a laugh. She shoved a piece of bread into Jessica's mouth.

Jessica glared at her half-heartedly, biting down and chewing quickly.

Angela leaned in. "Jess was just saying," she raised her hands, tilting her head. She blinked innocently, "so you're not going with Andersons?"

"Wh-what?" Bella exclaimed, "No!"

"Oh, I don't know Angie, Jess babe." Mike butted in, with a teasing smile. "I catched her gazing at Andersons' empty chair during- Ow, Swan!" Bella whacked him on the shoulder.

"I was not looking at Andersons chair, and I already said that I'm not going to prom."

"It's okay, Bells." Jessica patted her hand, "Andersons usually dips with the Cullens too. Is that why you're not-"

"Guys!"

The teens sitting next to her bursted out laughing.

* * *

**THERE WAS BLOOD IN THE BATHTUB.** Calla stared numbly as beads of blood left a red trail down her legs.

"Calla?" Rosalie entered the bathroom, she inhaled sharply at the sight of red. The scent of wilted lilies and poppies hit her like a ton of bricks, it wasn't mouthwatering like a human's blood. Rosalie disregarded her thoughts.

"My period came," Calla said softly. She grabbed the shower head and pushed and pulled the silver knobs of the bathtub. "I thought it wouldn't come for another week."

The sound of the water pressure snapped Rosalie out of whatever trance she was in. Red turned to pink and finally none.

"You started taking your meds?" Rosalie surrounded Calla carefully, helping the girl wash herself when her hands started to shake. 

"It was that and house lock down or rehab." Calla said shortly, "You  _ know _ what happened in rehab."

Rosalie's grip on the shower head tightened. "I know."

* * *

**IT WAS DARK WHEN CALLA HEARD EDWARD COME BACK HOME.** The teenager was barely fazed by the disheveled look her best friend sported.

"Had a fun night, Eddie-kins?" she tried to snark, her whisper tone taking away the heat behind her words.

"I saved Bella Swan from a group of thugs."

Silence.

"We had dinner together." Edward tried.

"Oh,"

"Oh?"

"Oh."

Calla turned away.

"Carlisle isn't coming for a while, there's been a murder." Edward suddenly spat. Sitting near Calla's spot on the couch.

"Someone we care about?"

"No," Edward's lips twitched, "not necessarily."

"Then why bother me with death?" Calla glared at him. "Do you want my condolences?"

"Calla."

"M'sorry." she sighed, looking away. "Who was it?"

"Waylon Forge."

She grimaced, "Mira knew him, not enough to be devastating, but a death is a death. And he was ripped from the living too early."

Edward stayed silent.

"I'm coming back to school tomorrow," Calla stretched, "Will you carpool with me?"

Edward didn't answer, Calla took it as if he fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, you bastard." she said fondly, taking off her blanket and covering him with it. "I hope you choke on fairy powder."

She moved away silently and climbed up the stairs to Rosalie and Emmett's room. She crawled in the middle of the two bodies and slept.

Unknown to her, Rosalie and Emmett stared at each other with the familiar pain of immortality, as Edward reflected of his actions from his past day.

Alice grimaced to herself, she had a future to change.

* * *

**"FIVE MORE MINUTES, ROSIE." CALLA GROANED INTO THE PILLOW.** "I don't have any important shit to do today."

Rosalie huffed, "You're coming with us, Edward already left alone and Alice and Jasper are god knows where."

"What?" Calla suddenly sat up, "But Eddie and I were going to carpool together!"

* * *

**SHE SEETHED TO HERSELF AS EDWARD HELPED BELLA OUT OF HIS VOLVO.** "This is not happening."

"Trust me, darlin'" Jasper piped up besides her, darkly. "You ain't the only one."  _ that doesn't like this. _

"I'm going to kill him one day." Calla muttered to herself, "Let's go, Rosie, Jazz. We have senior stuff to do. See you in Art later, Alice. Bye-bye, Teddy."

Emmett squeezed in a quick hug and winked at his wife as he held Calla softly to himself. "See you at break time, munchkin."

"Tall people, I swear." Calla grumbled to herself as she pulled on the Hale twins. "Let's get the exam hour over, I want to sleep."

Rosalie and Jasper shared a look. The irony. Jasper boosted Calla's mood a little bit.

"Come on, Forks' local bad girl is back." Calla flipped her hair, winking at the twins. "It's show time."

* * *

**"IT'S NOT SHOW TIME." CALLA GROANED AS THEY MADE THEIR WAY OUT OF THE CLASSROOM. "I HATE HISTORY EXAMS."**

"You cheat on the exams, Calla." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"'Cause Jasper is a real one." Calla hugged the male. "Besides, I didn't do it. There's no proof so, I didn't do it."

"That's abuse of the law, 'innocent until proven guilty', darlin'" 

"Ah but, I didn't get caught so I therefore didn't do anything."

"So you  _ do _ admit you did something, Miss Andersons?"

"Never said that, Professor." Calla smiled blindingly at the history teacher. "Unless you're referring to the perfect exam I just aced. Then that, is something I achieved."

* * *

**CALLA GRIMACED TO HERSELF AS** she walked in the cafeteria.

There she was, Isabella Swan.

Sitting on her seat.

After saving the Swan girl from a group of drunken college boys and inviting her for dinner, Edward had started to push Calla away. Two weeks later, Calla felt like Edward never truly cared for her anymore.

Pushing the urge to scream outraged at the petite brunette, Calla inhaled sharply as Edward acted as if he didn't notice her presence when she entered. He  _ always _ noticed her, above anyone.

Done with how the Cullens' seemed to have replaced her with the brunette, Calla turned swiftly on her heel and marched out of the cafeteria with her head up high.

They'll come crawling back to her, they always did.

Rosalie snarled lowly as she watched with anger as Edward chose the human over Calla. Then, her gaze moved towards Alice, and glared at her.

"I'm leaving." she announced, movements abrupt, unlike her usual composed self.

Emmett moved as well, willing to follow his wife through anything.

Alice lips pursed, "Where are you going?"

"Calla." was the simple answer.

Edward's head suddenly snapped Rosalie's way, eyes darkening as they left Bella's.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Keep your priorities straight." Rosalie snapped back. Edward glared and started snapping at her as Alice chimed in with her own protests.

Bella looked at the vampires as the coven started to break apart, and felt as if it was her fault it was happening.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of Rosalie's heels walking away and Alice's half-heartfelt protests leaving her pursed mouth didn't let her.

Walking out of the building towards the parking lot, Calla tugged on her bag as she searched mindlessly for the keys. Completely ignoring the outside world due to her earphones blasting a song on her ears, the girl didn't notice the incoming car.

Next thing Calla knew, the world turned black, and her body hurt.

"This is all your fault!" Rosalie's voice thundered over the whole house as Edward paced nervously in the Cullens' living room. "If you hadn't been so immersed in that stupid human, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Rosalie..." Alice started, but Rosalie then, focused her anger on the smaller vampire.

"Oh, and do not get me started on you!" Rosalie threw her hands as she glared, ignoring Jasper who hissed her way. "You're the supposed best friend of Calla, and yet! You chose the Swan girl over Calla! Calla, who have stayed with you and genuinely loves you. Eccentric personality and all!"

The sound of a phone ringing saved the rest of the family from tearing apart.

"It's Carlisle," Emmett announced. Immediately, everyone stopped and freezed as Emmett picked up the phone. "Carlisle."

"How grave is Calla's condition?" Rosalie spoke into the phone when Emmett handed it over.

"Grave." Carlisle tone didn't settle well, "She's in an induced coma, listen." Carlisle interrupted his adoptive children before world war three broke out in his house, "Someone needs to notify the school, Calla's guardian is already here. And I'm afraid she's going to stay here for a long time."

Alice gasped as she entered into a powerful vision. It was Mira, sobbing over Calla's body. She laid on the hospital bed connected to strange tubes.

Edward growled, Rosalie was right. He could've saved his best friend, and yet, chose Bella. But it was already done, and he could not turn back time.

The next day, the Cullen kids didn't appear at school. It was a sunny day, and Edward mourned over the fact that Calla used to skip school in sunny days just to stay indoors with him.

The vampire spend the rest of the day near Calla, as he tried to comfort as much as he could his best friend's guardian.

Bella rang the doorbell of the Cullen's house a few days later, Esme greeted her.

"Bella, so nice to see you again." Esme sent her a soft, motherly smile as she beckoned the girl inside. "Edward is not here, but come on in."

Bella hesitated, "He's not? I didn't see him yesterday, neither did I see him today."

Esme grimaced, "He's at the hospital, with Alice and Rosalie."

"Did something happen?" alarm bells rang through the human girl's mind, and Esme just grasped Bella's hand softly.

"Calla," the mother figure of the vampire clan answered with a slight tremor in her voice. Esme thought of Calla as one of her own, and the news were heartbreaking for the mother. "she had an accident, and fell into a coma. It happened three days ago."

Bella immediately felt sick.

She remembered now clearly, how Rosalie stalked out in a fury, how both Edward and Alice glared at the blonde's retreating form. The commotion that happened a few minutes after, and the disappearance of the Cullens right after.

Bella haven't had the time to have a proper talk with Charlie, him being out working. But now it made sense why her father wasn't home. He must've been working on Calla's case.

Then, she remembered. Calla was her boyfriend's best friend, and Alice's and Rosalie's before they knew her. And realization dawned.

Bella had  _ stole _ Calla's position in the Cullens' family.

Later on, she would be reassured by Edward that it wasn't her fault. But now, it really felt as if it was.

To keep Calla out of their minds, Alice warned them about the incoming storm. And the chance to play ball. But what the pixie vampire didn't know, was that deciding on playing ball, would lead to a chain of events that would set Bella's imminent future on stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) let's pray for calla, one kudo, one prayer


	7. Chapter Five

**SHE WOKE UP** with her eyes closed.

Her fingers twitched as her calm face contorted into a frown. There was a beeping noise and pressure in her ring finger of her right hand. She tried to move her left arm, but immediately stopped at the feeling of a long needle inside it.

Eyelids feeling heavy and body made of lead, Calla came into consciousness.

"Calla? Can you hear me?" a distant voice called, and the teenager felt her throat hum. There was something in her mouth, she could feel the taste of plastic and her dry mouth, all those senses being processed slowly by her scrambled brain.

And then, it all came back.

The disgust, the anger, the sadness. The pain, the annoying pitch noise ringing through her head when her body collided with something. The noise, people crowding around her, someone calling her name desperately.

And Calla opened her eyes, only to close them again and flinch at the bright lights of the hospital room.

"She's awake!"

Two weeks have passed since the James fiasco. And it has been two hours since Calla Andersons had woken up.

To the surprise of the human doctors, Calla's organs were working perfectly. And her brain wasn't as damaged by the impact against the windshield of the car as they expected to be. It was as if she had healed more rapidly than any other human in her situation. Her bones were slightly fractured, a whole 180º from the moment she entered the IU.

Mira looked more exhausted than Calla. The teenage girl not noticing the glinting spiritual rocks inside Mira's purse.

Calla was awake, her senses coming back to her rapidly. But her walking and talking skills were a slow process. A month had gone by since the accident, a month she had lost of her life in a coma.

She had scars running through her body. Scars that, for once in her life, she didn't inflict on herself.

Calla had been right. They did come crawling back. But the fact that, the reason behind them coming back was due to her near death experience, it made her turn away from them and ignore their existence.

She knew it was petty, but they should have seen it coming. Especially knowing Calla's harsh past and her abandonment issues.

And they abandoned her for Isabella Swan.

* * *

**THE CLOCK READ 11:38 A.M.** , the smell of antiseptic itching in Calla's nose.

" _ On a scale to one to ten, I'm at hundred _ ." Calla sung to herself lowly as she tried to stretch her thin looking legs, " _ Never get enough, I can't stay away _ ."

"Glad to know you're still the same." Mira's voice came from the doorway. Calla turned her head slightly and her lips curved into a small smile. "Singing and everything."

"Yeah," Calla shrugged, the flimsy hospital gown rustling at her minimal movements. "still can't believe I got run over a fucking car and lived."

Mira tensed slightly before relaxing, she closed the door behind her as she entered and sat on the visitor's chair. "How shitty are you feeling today?"

"Like I got body slammed by a car." was the immediate response as Calla gave up on proper stretching her legs and plopped herself onto the bed. "My brain doesn't feel like it's banging my skull anymore though. So that's a plus." 

"You missed prom night." Mira told Calla, "Thank god you pushed your credits to be done before hand, or else you would've missed the final tests as well."

Calla groaned, "Oh, no. Not prom night." completely disregarding her academic situation, the teen groaned at the thought of not turning up at prom. "My life sucks."

"Calla," Mira sighed to herself, "why do I even bother."

"Because you love me!"

* * *

**EDWARD TENSED AS HE** walked away from the Swan residence, into the woods. Night had already fallen, and the vampire left his girlfriend sleeping. Unable to sleep due to the venom coursing his undead veins, the vampire exhaled the unnecessary air in his lungs before he started running.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing Calla heard before noting the extra presence in her hospital room. It was barely past midnight.

"Eddie?"

"I'm sorry, Callie. So, so sorry." Edward kneeled on the floor, near the bedside. Grasping Calla's hand with his cold ones. "I shouldn't have neglected you. I should have  _ stayed. _ "

Calla's features remained blank as her mind became too rushed for Edward to comprehend.

"You're forgiven," Calla said after waiting for a few minutes in silence. "not because you're my best friend. But because living a life in hate and sadness it's not living life at its fullest. And you're not worth my hate and anger, neither spending my life in hatred."

Calla ripped her hand out of Edward's and turned her head away from him. "Leave."  _ Like you always do. _

_ Choose her again, if you dare _ .

Edward inhaled sharply, Calla's thoughts being clear to him for the first time in forever. And he had to make a choice. 

His blood-singer and chosen mate? Or his best  _ human _ friend that stayed with him through thick and thin ever since they met?

"No, Calla. I'm not leaving." he whispered, reaching for her hand again. "You're my best friend above anyone in this world, I'm not leaving you behind."

Far away from them, Alice gasped tearfully. They were leaving Forks for reasons unknown. And Calla had thrown herself down a cliff.

True to his word, Edward stayed, until Calla fell asleep.

* * *

**"FUCK THIS SHIT!" CALLA CURSED AS SHE THREW HER CRUTCHES FAR AWAY FROM HER.** "Fuck it!"

"Calla!" Carlisle exclaimed, the therapy doctor next to him scooting away from the girl clutching onto the two bars besides her.

"I don't want to, Carlisle." she gasped, cheeks stained with old and new tears as she pushed through the pain to walk. "It hurts. It fucking hurts. Why does it fucking hurt?"

* * *

**CALLA STARED AT THE CLOCK ABOVE THE THERAPIST IN FRONT OF HER.** Tick, tock, tick, tock.

The woman sighed, ruffling through the pages of the file she had in her hands. The bold letters that were in the cover of said file read 'ANDERSONS, C. LILLIAN'. She felt that every single therapist Mira whipped out of thin air had a copy of her file. So much for patient confidentiality.

She didn't speak, watching as time ticked away. She could feel the therapist start to get angsty, not that it bothered her.

Calla didn't care for the therapist, so therefore if the therapist went and choked and died, Calla wouldn't do anything because she was busy trying to stay awake after downing one too many pain relieving pills, plus her own medicine pills.

Someone knocked at the door, it was Carlisle. Calla faintly recognized the face of the man through her blurry eyes.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

**SHE TOOK HER HIGH SCHOOL EXAMS EVEN IF SHE WAS TOO NUMB TO PROCESS ANYTHING.** She knew most of the material already, so she passed with flying colors. Mira certainly looked proud, making Calla feel warm all over. She realized that Mira was the best mother figure she ever had.

"I'm spending the night at the Cullens," Calla commented passing. She wiggled on some sweat pants and a large hoodie that smelled suspiciously like Emmett. "boys night and shit."

"Tell Jasper and Emmett hi from me." Mira smirked, "They're coming to pick you up, no?"

"Edward was supposed to," Calla grunted, nearly falling over her face if it wasn't because of the crutches. "whatever. Emmett is carpooling me!"

Mira stayed silent.

"Bye, love you." Calla called out before slamming the door shut behind her. She had her infamous black bag hanging off one shoulder and a pair of sunglasses that she thought were boujee.

"Miss Andersons." Emmett's teasing voice brought out a silly grin out of her. The dark thoughts regarding her best friend and his new girl dissipated.

"Teddy Cullen." she grinned as she wobbled her way down towards the car. She thanked Emmett quietly when he came out the car to help her with her bag and sitting on the passenger seat of the Jeep. "Is Rosie joining boys night? Or am I stuck with you as my second? I owe Jasper a beating for last time's massacre."

"Are you implying something?" Emmett fake gasped, offended. Calla bursted out into laughter. "No! Seriously? But Munchkins!"

"Oh, but Teddy!" Calla played along with mirth in her eyes.

They kept on teasing each other and gently poking each other until they reached the Cullen's residence.

"Carry me like the Queen I am." Calla ordered, the teasing smile breaking the façade away.

"As you wish," Emmett picked her up in his arms with ease, "Oh! But if it isn't Butler Jasper at the front door!"

"He may carry my bags." Calla kept up the act, and sniffed as she turned her nose upwards. She pointed towards the door, "Onwards!" she cried.

Jasper sighed to himself, but obliged. He speedwalked at human speed to the Jeep and picked up Calla's bag and crutches. "Are you allowed to smoke?" he raised the guilty, half empty, box of cigarettes off Calla's half unzipped bag.

"Yeah," Calla nodded, peeking up from Emmett's shoulder. "Doc cleared me. Though I can't kiss the mouth of a bottle until next month."

Both vampires grimaced to themselves as they made their way through the house to the second basement where it resembled a teenage cave.

"Are we playing and massacring people or not?"

* * *

**IT WAS TWO AND SOMETHING IN THE MORNING WHEN CALLA DECIDED TO WATCH TITANIC.** As if they were summoned, Rosalie and Alice appeared.

Alice had a bowl of popcorn in her hands. Calla may have fell a little bit harder for the pixie like immortal.

"Scoot over," Calla pushed Emmett off the large couch, (he technically let go off his strength and guided his body the way a human would), "here, Tink, sit."

"What am I?" Emmett exclaimed with a flare of dramatism, "Chopped liver?"

"Yes." the three girls answered in unison with stunning precision that made the two males in the room shared a scared look.

"Whatever," Emmett mumbled as he crawled over Rosalie's hunched form in the loveseat. "Hey, babe."

"Ew!" Calla threw a bunch of popcorn their way, "PDA!"

"They weren't even kissin'?" Jasper commented amused.

"With the way they looked at each other, kissing is a very unnecessary thing to show their love for each other." Calla said bluntly, stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth. She scrunched her nose, "Feelings, gross."

The four immortals shared a knowing look.

"Oh, here comes Rose!" Calla exclaimed as she pointed to the screen. "Man would I wish I was there."

"Calla," Rosalie spoke out.

"Yeah, yeah." Calla waved, two popcorn pieces fell out of her hand. "No more drowning jokes, got it."

* * *

**IT WAS NEARLY THE END OF THE MOVIE WHEN CALLA LOOKED AROUND.** Jasper and Alice looked cozied up and asleep (unbeknownst to her that they were faking) while Rosalie and Emmett where nowhere to be seen.

Calla figured out they went up to their room to sleep in peace. She closed her eyes, feeling warm and safe.

That's how Edward found his family. Jasper and Alice laying on one side of the couch, Calla sprawled all over the other side with stray pieces of popcorn around her. Emmett and Rosalie's scents were strong in the room too, but he could sense them move around the upper floors of the house.

The movie credits were playing on screen, and Edward felt like someone punched him in the gut. His eyes taking the image of discarded videogames and game controllers confirmed his thoughts.

He had missed Boys Night.

* * *

**"FINALLY!" CALLA CHEERED AS SHE WALKED WITHOUT HER CRUTCHES AND WITHOUT PAIN.** "We said fuck the crutches, and we did!"

"Did you book my plane tickets, Mira? Marshall and the gang are waiting for me!"

* * *

**"YOU GUYS SHOULD COME TO MIAMI WITH ME!" CALLA GRINNED,** "The gang and I are planning on legging it all over Europe too!"

Rosalie and Jasper smirked. "I doubt I can, college stuff." they said in unison. Emmett nodded along with them.

"Tink?" Calla's eyes swept by the three seniors to Alice.

Alice smiled apologetically. "Bella and I made plans to redecorate her room. Besides, Carlisle and Esme will most likely drag us up to Alaska to see our cousins."

Calla shrugged and ran a slightly trembling hand over her short hair, it was back to her natural golden tresses after three months of chopping it off and letting it grow back healthily. _Calm down, you're overthinking. Calm down, you're overthinking._

"Whatever," she muttered, "next time I guess."

Alice opened her mouth, Edward and Bella's presence in the kitchen space where they were settled interrupted her. Bella was laughing at something Edward must've told her. Calla haven't heard them come.

"I gotta fly," Calla shrugged on a black jacket on and saluted to the four teens she was talking to. "shit to pack, plane to catch. Y'know the drill."

She faced Edward with a blank face, "Cullen, Swan." she brushed past them and made her way out the house.


	8. Chapter Six

**MIAMI WAS HOT, CALLA HADN'T NOTICED HOW MUCH HAS SHE MISSED THE WARMTH.** "Damn," she said to herself as soon as the plane landed and she stepped out of it. "I'm cooking."

Calla had one luggage bag in her left arm and her infamous black backpack slung over her right shoulder. She didn't overpack much since she was sure everything she would wear would be brand new after shopping around the world.

Following the rest of the people exiting the plane, Calla managed to guide herself towards the exit. Soon enough, when coming down the moving metallic stairs, she saw a group huddled together with a big sign that read  _ ' _ **_WELCOME HOME KALLISTA!!!_ ** _ ' _

"She's here!" the iconic dramatic tone of Marshall brought a small smile from Calla. "Our girl is here!"

The second she made it safely on the bottom floor, Calla was ambushed by hugs from her family.

"Ready?"

Calla smiled.

* * *

_ MIAMI _

**"OH AND," CALLA MUNCHED ON HER PIZZA, "DID I TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT THAT TIME** I got run over a car?"

"You what?!"

* * *

_ UK _

**"NEXT STOP, SPAIN!"**

"Can we try the paella?"

"Nah, nah, I want to try the horchata."

"Bro, let's just go to Valencia. You stupid mugs."

"Talking about mugs, souvenirs!"

* * *

_ FRANCE _

**"IS THAT," CALLA GASPED, "LOUI VUITTON?"**

"Oh God, no."

"Shopping time!"

"Guys, could we not?"

* * *

_ FRANCE _

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DUMPED YOUR OLD BAGS FOR LOUI VUITTON ONES."**

"It's called priorities, dear Jillian."

"It's called being bat shit crazy, Calla. That's what it is."

"Oi!"

* * *

_ GERMANY _

**"WANT TO GET INKED?"**

"Is that even a question?"

"Oh God, Mira is going to kill us."

"Marshall, no! Don't!"

"Did he,"

"Yeah, he did."

"He just picked Calla up and ran towards the tattoo parlour!"

* * *

_ ITALY _

**"YOU GOT YOUR NIPPLES PIERCED? DAMN MARSHALL!"**

"Kinky, right?"

"That's what I told him."

* * *

_ ITALY _

**"LAST STOP, GREECE!"**

"I'm gonna miss you guys,"

"We'll party crash your house, don't worry."

* * *

**BURSTING THROUGH THE DOOR** of her home in Forks, Calla dragged her luggage behind her.

"Honey, I'm home!" the teen announced in a loud voice as she heard someone fall on the ground upstairs and her cat, Levi Ackerman Andersons, come to greet her. "Heichou! Missed me?"

It was near the end of August. After going through intensive therapy through June and part of July, Calla didn't waste a second to fly out of Forks to her awaiting friends in the other side of the world.

And now, after a long summer away, Calla was back to Forks.

Letting her Loui Vuitton luggage bags hit the floor behind her without care, Calla took three small steps towards her grumpy cat. The small, black cat stared at his owner unimpressed as he let himself be whisked away into her arms.

"Meow."

Calla still remembered to this day how she met the cat, and adopted him.

After all, Levi found Calla after the girl had her first breakup. And the girl had saved him from the dirty streets of the run down neighbourhood her ex-girlfriend lived in.

"Missed you too, Levi." Calla whispered as she held her cat, or the devil spawn as Mira called him, close. "Is Mira fornicating with her latest boy toy upstairs?"

"Meow."

"Not anymore," Mira's voice took a higher pitch than normal as she walked downstairs with a robe over her -possible-, nude body. "Thought I would have a few more hours home alone before you came."

Both cat and owner stared at the middle aged woman unimpressed.

"I still have to party crash the Cullen's household." Calla spoke after a beat of silence.

Letting Levi down on the floor gently, Calla sighed as she watched the cat scurry away. "Can you take care of my bags and shit?"

"Of course," Mira answered, her voice on her normal pitch. She composed herself quickly,"go and have fun. Stay there a few hours, yeah?"

Calla snorted as she turned away swiftly.

"Can't believe she's sexiling me after a whole month without seeing me." Calla muttered to herself as she uncovered the tarp that protected her motorbike from the outside world.

Opening the small compartment in the bike, Calla grabbed her helmet and slid it on after checking for small bugs inside. Then, she closed the compartment and climbed on top.

Soon she felt the familiar air breeze from Forks flowing against her.

* * *

**SHE REACHED THE CULLEN'S** house not long after, already seeing an excited Alice and an unimpressed Rosalie in the driveway.

"S'up beautifuls." Calla greeted on top of her bike, taking off her helmet.

"Calla!" Alice nearly jumped down the two steps of the porch as she walked to the parked bike. "You're here!"

"Yeah," the teen faintly smiled, "Just landed from Greece."

"How was it?" Rosalie spoke this time, gentle eyes disrupting the blonde's unapproachable front.

Calla allowed Alice to drag her inside the house, while the smaller vampire couldn't keep her eyes off the teen.

"A blast," Calla grinned. "Got a few tattoos over there, and dyed my hair again."

"I noticed," Alice beamed, touching lightly the soft lilac tresses. "What new tattoo did you get?"

"My birth constellation," Calla beamed, as a huge zodiac nerd. "I covered most of the scars in my back over the summer." she said distractedly as they entered the main living room and Esme came into view.

Alice and Rosalie tensed over the mention of said scars, flashes from a bloodied Calla laying on the school's parking lot coming back, but Calla was too deep in one of Esme's motherly hugs to notice.

"I missed you, too. Esme," Calla sighed happily as she let herself melt into the gentle, motherly embrace. She shivered slightly at the cold, but disregarded it.

"Is that Pipsqueak, I see?" Emmett's booming voice interrupted Calla's and Esme's hug.

Under the mother stern glare of Esme, Calla snickered under her breath at Emmett's sheepish grin.

"Hey, Teddy Bear." Calla softly unlatched from Esme's hug into Emmett's awaiting arms.

Rosalie's lips curved into a small, beautiful smile. Moments like this, where she saw Emmett swinging Calla around in a hug, she envisioned what could be. Emmett swinging their child around, and them giggling like Calla did.

"Rosie! Tell him to stop!" Calla giggled as she made grabby hands at the blonde immortal, "Teddy!"

"Alright, alright." Emmett laughed as he settled the girl down gently. "Nice to see you alive, Pipsqueak."

Calla's face broke into a blinding smile, "You too, Teddy."

"Calla?" Jasper's southern twang made the girl in question spin around with a smile.

"Jazzy." Calla teased with a hum.

The ex-Major rolled his eyes visibly as he approached them.

What he liked the most about Calla Andersons was that, despite her pulsing emotions that managed to overpower the hunger he felt through the rest of his family, her blood wasn't appetizing to him.

The girl's blood smelled like nature and raindrops as crazy as it sounded.

"Glad to have you back, ma'am." he embraced her, knowing that she was safe from his monster's hunger.

"Same." Calla sighed contently. Somehow, she always felt better after Jasper hugged her. As if her bad feelings went away.

"Hands off my best friend, Jasper." Edward's uncanny deadpanned voice made the two friends separate. "She's mine."

"Now, now, Eddie-kins." Calla flipped her hair, mindful that it didn't fly in Jasper's direction. "Play nice with your brother."

Edward huffed as he walked down the stairs and into Calla's awaiting arms.

Bella pursed her lips from the top of the stairs, she had watched the whole show down.

The brunette also saw the pure relief and happiness wash over Edward's features the longer he held Calla.

An ugly emotion started to surface, making Jasper look at her way knowingly.

"Okay, you can let go now." Calla scrunched her face, "You smell like lavender and freesia, and it's too girly for me to handle."

Edward drew back with an offended face, Emmett's booming laugh didn't help the brooding teenager's ego.

But Rosalie and Jasper shared a look. Calla had detected easily Bella's scent.

"I do not." Edward protested as he shoved with human strength, Calla's shoulder teasingly.

"You do! Have you been spending too much time with that girl of yours? Elizabeth, was it?"

"Isabella," Edward corrected, knowing his best friend would brush it off even if she knew the name correctly.

"Same the same, they both have an 'Iza' feeling." Calla waved her hand, disregarding the other human girl. "Where's Carlisle? I kinda came over to see if he could help me with my back pains."

Instantly, Bella watched as the vampires tensed. The brunette recalled, Calla had been in an accident. And her boyfriend, along with his family, felt guilty of it.

"He's, uh, in his study. I think." Edward fumbled as Rosalie walked near them and grabbed Calla's hand gently.

"Oh, okay." Calla shrugged as her gaze went from Edward's avoiding ones to Rosalie's unreadable ones. "Could you help me then, Rosie? I know you're an expert in medicine as well."

If Rosalie's heart still worked, it would've stuttered right then and there.

"Of course," the blonde beauty didn't hesitate.

Bella watched half envious as Rosalie guided Calla away from her. How come Calla instantly gained Rosalie's approval and affection while she was frowned upon?


	9. Chapter Seven

**CALLA ANDERSONS WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS** for Jessica Stanley.

First, she gets all giggly with the Cullens, when it was Stanley who offered them popularity and everything that came with it. And instead of basking it with acceptance, they curled their lips at her in disgust and turned away. 

Admittedly, she wasn't one for having a filter, one that could seriously save her from her oblivious humane nature. But still! What kind of beautiful kid refuses to be at the top of the hierarchy in high school!

Second, her clothes were way to trendy to compete against.

Third, she  _ stole _ Mike Newton from her. Sure, they have broken up but, the audacity of that girl! And then Bella Swan had to land in Forks and divert Mike's attention from her, indefinitely.

It wasn't fair! Calla Andersons got everything even if she didn't notice!

The popularity, her own clique (besides Bella Swan), trendy clothes, and it wouldn't surprise her if Edward Cullen,  _ The Hair _ , cheated on Swan with Andersons.

"Why does Stanley look so constipated whenever she glares at me?" Calla plopped down next to Edward, ignoring completely the wide, doe eyes of Bella Swan. "It feels as if she's about to burst the longer she stares."

"That doesn't make sense."

"You don't make sense."

"Second grade comebacks, have you eaten something since the morning?" Edward leaned in, unwrapping his arm off Bella. "You look like shit."

"No," Calla groaned as she let herself fall dramatically on the cafeteria table, minding that it was clean before leaning onto it. "I woke up late after disregarding sleep."

"You can't just," Edward waved his hands around, " _ disregard _ sleep!"

"I did." Rosalie piped in as she took her seat besides Calla, also ignoring Bella Swan's existence. "Was history always this boring?"

Calla squealed as she tugged the blonde immortal into a hug. "You're here?"

"For the day, university talks." Rosalie smiled genuinely, Bella gaped. "Still, I couldn't help but hear out the history professor and,"

"Don't let Jazzy hear that, Lils." Calla smirked to herself, using Rosalie's middle name as a nickname. They shared similar ones derivating from the flower.

"Hear what?" Jasper gracefully sat down one seat away from Rosalie's, leaving it open for Emmett.

"How awful history is." Edward stated bluntly. Calla slapped his arm with her water bottle.

"Dude, don't throw my main hoe under the bus!"

They fell into their usual bickering while the rest watched with amused smiles, minus Bella. The brunette couldn't help but be wary of Edward's  _ friendship _ with her. They suited each other better than her and Edward.

"Calla."

"Eddie-kins."

They had a stare down, and Edward grimaced before conceding victory. Emmett barked a laugh as he approached his family and Bella. Alice was trailing besides him with a soft smile and warm eyes.

"Oh Eddie-kins!" Emmett teased as he sat down fully next to his wife, Alice taking a seat between her husband and Bella.

"Teddy!" Calla gasped in mock horror, "Only  _ I _ am allowed to call him that."

_ I noticed _ . Bella thought bitterly, thankful for once that her mind was blocked from Edward's intrusive gift.

"So, Calla." Alice spoke, and Calla's attention swerved automatically towards the pixie like woman. "I heard your birthday is coming up."

Calla grinned, "Of course you did." her eyes twinkled.

"I'm throwing a party, muggle style, at a rented apartment in Port Angeles." she said nonchalantly, "You guys, I hope y'all know that it's a formal casual party with selective V.I.P. access so I need-"

"We're in." Edward interrupted her, "Last party we went was so crazy a friend of yours ended up having a _ threesome _ with-"

"Okay," Alice interrupted again, voice high pitched, bubbly aura around her spiking. "I think that we'll be able to go. You know how Carlisle is, I'm sure he will let us go."

It didn't take long to connect the dots. Calla blinked, looking normal from the outside. "A threesome. With Jillian?"

Calla faintly recalled her first love gushing through a call her ' _ best threesome in a while. _ '

"Calla," Alice started. Reaching.

"No," Calla looked away, "no, uh. It's, fine. Really. Look I, I gotta Zayn."

She stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Edward sighed, "I'm gonna go and find her, see you later?" he said the last part directed to Bella.

"Yeah, sure." the meek brunette nodded. She was more worried about the crestfallen face Alice wore.

* * *

**"I DON'T UNDERSTAND."** Calla spoke as soon as she sensed the familiar goosebumps running up her forearms whenever Edward came near her. "I  _ love _ her, Edward. And, and she goes and sleeps with my  _ best friend?  _ "

Edward sighed as he brought Calla into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to learn about this that way."

"S'not your fault, brood boy."

A pause.

"I hate you."

"Fuck off, you love me."

Calla felt her lips tug into a smile.

"How many people are coming to the party?" Edward hummed as he changed the subject, noting on how sad Calla was.

"If no one bails, about twenty to thirty people, no adults I'm afraid."

"Are you sure Marshall isn't an adult?" Edward commented lowly on one of Calla's friends.

"He has to have the mentality of an adult to gain the title." Calla snorted, "He's a man child, remember? Although he's twenty one now."

"Your friends outside of Forks are weird."

"Says  _ Mr. I Have Been 17 For A Long Time _ ."

"...What."

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Calla sighed, still hugging Edward who had frozen underneath her arms. "Doesn't matter, you're still my best man at the guy who's walking me down the aisle."

"Wasn't that Rose?"

"Rosie is my maid of honor and A-Alice my ring bearer." she sighed, "Unless I get pregnant beforehand, then my rings will be brought by my demon spawn."

"I worry for your future partner."

"Says Mr. In Love With Mary Oh Sue."

"Calla," Edward whined.

She giggled.

"We should get back to the group, else Stanley might start rumors about you cheating on Mary Sue with me."

* * *

**THE SCENT OF STRAWBERRY AND SMOKE CLUNG TO CALLA.** Edward scrunched his nose as he watched Calla and Emmett team up against Rosalie and Jasper.

"No, Teddy. Left!"

"Move, Jasper!"

"No, no, no!" Calla groaned in defeat as Rosalie and Jasper's team killed off Emmett and Calla's characters on screen. She sulked as her lips pursed on the stick between them. "Unfair." she mumbled over the cigarette.

She passed it to Jasper, throwing herself on top of Emmett at the same time. "Teddy, switch with Rosie. I wanna win."

Jasper barked out a laugh as Emmett pulled on an offended face. Calla smiled innocently at Emmett.

"Actually," Rosalie stood up from her spot in the couch, dusting off the remnants of the cookies Calla had eaten and somehow ended up all over the four of them. "I have to go, college stuff."

Calla groaned, "Oh, c'mon!"

"Sorry," Rosalie's lips tugged into a wry smile.

"Eddie-kins," Calla rolled her neck, their eyes met, "play with me."

Edward's mind stopped.

"Rosie is leaving and I need someone to pair up with Emmett. Jazzy I'm with you the next round." she continued as if Edward wasn't having a mental breakdown.

"So?" Edward blinked at the pleading eyes of his best friend.

"Uh, sure."

* * *

**"SO, TOMORROW IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S BIRTHDAY."** Calla snuggled herself in between Edward's pillows on his bed. She lit up another cig.

"Yeah," Edward scrunched up his nose at the scent of mint.

"How eloquent of you." Calla rolled her eyes, she exhaled the fumes. "What are you getting her?"

Edward shrugged. He moved to open the window.

"Emmett and Jazzy are getting her a stereo, Alice and Rosie a necklace, what are you getting her?" Calla counted off as she stared at her best friend.

"You?" Edward questioned back, "What are  _ you _ getting her?"

"Nothing." Calla shrugged, she inhaled. "Why would I spend my money on someone who hates me?"

Edward rolled his eyes, laying down next to Calla. "She doesn't hate you."

"She  _ so _ does, face it Eddie-kins." Calla rolled so that they were facing each other, she inhaled and exhaled all over his face. "She hates me."

Edward tore his eyes away from Calla's face.

He didn't answer.

* * *

**BELLA SWAN WAS EIGHTEEN, IT FELT LIKE A STRANGE CONCEPT TO HERSELF.** She stared at the mirror, did she look older than Edward?

The morning felt like a blur to the brunette, somehow Alice roped her in for a surprise party. During lunch, she didn't see Calla. She didn't know if she felt relieved or suspicious.

"Surprise!" the Cullens, minus Rosalie, chorused when Edward guided her downstairs to a basement. "Happy birthday, Bella."

"Sorry, I'm late!" Calla suddenly bursted through the doors, "Oh, s'up birthday girl. Here, my gift."

Bella's mood turned sour, "Thanks," she mumbled. She held the gift gingerly.

She actively ignored Jasper's questioning glare, turning to look at  _ her _ boyfriend. Edward.

"Well," Calla broke the silence, "I'm going to serve myself a piece of that grand cake. Alice, it better be chocolate." she sing-songed.

Bella frowned, she was about to object when Alice and Jasper laughed.

"Of course it's chocolate! The first two layers are chocolate, the rest are a mixture of red velvet and vanilla." Alice commented, moving towards Calla and hugging her. Bella's mood turned even more sour, how come the Cullens didn't hesitate to hug Calla when they always tiptoed around her? "Do you want the contact of the bakery?"

"Oh my God," Calla stuffed more cake in her mouth, "this, this is the good stuff."

Music poured softly off the speakers as Bella opened the gifts the Cullens and Calla gave her.

"Here," Rosalie neared her, a rectangular box in her hand, "it's a necklace, Alice picked it out."

"Bro, Rosie." Calla sniggered, she was sitting cross legged on the floor.

Rosalie just shrugged, a small smirk on her lips when she shared a look with Calla.

"Emmett and Jasper's turn!" Alice clapped. Emmett winked at Bella.

Bella held the box, it was empty. "Um, thanks?"

"It's a stereo, for your truck." Calla informed her, she ate another bite of cake. "Jasper and Emmett plugged it in a few moments ago."

Bella blinked. Emmett made a comment off her truck and she snapped. "Hey! No, no hating on the truck!"

"Open mine," Calla raised her plastic fork and pointed at the bag Bella was ignoring.

Bella hesitated, but got the bag. Inside there was a book. It wasn't wrapped up, which avoided the opportunity of paper cuts to arise.

Bella's eyes widened, "Romeo and Juliet,  _ first _ edition? Where did you find this?"

Calla shrugged, "I know a guy. Y'like it?"

Bella gaped, "Like it? I love it!"

Calla shrugged again, smiling smug. She craned her neck towards Edward, "Beat that."

Edward narrowed his eyes. He mouthed something at Calla, Bella didn't catch it.

* * *

**IT WAS NEARLY ONE IN THE MORNING WHEN CALLA ARRIVED TO THE CULLEN'S HOUSE.**

She stumbled as she dragged her feet over the stairs, pulling out her own set of keys of the house.

"Calla?" Jasper's confused voice greeted her. He was in comfortable clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

"They just killed off one of my favourite characters in a serie, I can't sleep." she sniffed, rubbing her left cheek. "I've been crying for the past hour, I need my best friend." her voice broke.

"Oh, Calla." Jasper murmured, he brought her in for a hug.

"Where's Edward?" Calla sniffed, hugging Jasper back.

The vampire didn't answer.

"Let's get you to bed," Jasper ran his cold fingers through her hair as he guided them to a guest room that looked more like Calla's own room in the Cullen's house.

* * *

**"EDWARD KEEPS ON BAILING ON ME." CALLA SEETHED.** Rosalie and Jasper shared a look, they had been the only ones in the house when Calla had come. The rest of the family was out hunting, minus Edward, who spend the night with Bella.

"I get that he has a girlfriend, but I'm here too!"

Her phone buzzed.

**[** **_Marshallee_ ** **sent a message to** **_Royals Have Nothing On Us_ ** **]**

**[ opened (Marshallee):** _currently boarding a plane_ **]**

**[ opened (Marshallee):** **_image sent_ ** **]**

**[ sent:** _no way_ **]**

 **[ opened (Marshallee):** _yes way_ **]**

 **[ sent:** _you guys want me to rent and pick you guys up?_ **]**

**[ opened (DipJill):** _and risk getting totalled?_ **]**

**[ sent:** _you know what_ ** _@Jillian_** _?_ **]**

 **[ opened (Gabygabegabe):** _ladies ladies, you are all beautiful_ **]**

 **[ opened (DipJill):** _suck my dick_ **]**

 **[ sent:** _suck my dick_ **]**

 **[ unopened (Joshouaa):** _guys where are you? i think i pulled a home alone 2_ **]**

 **[ unopened (Joshouaa):** _guys????_ **]**

* * *

**THE AIRPORT WAS FILLED WITH PEOPLE, IT DIDN'T DETER CALLA FROM HOLDING A BIG SIGN THAT READ** **_'SUCK MY DICK, JILLIAN'_ ** **.** She did get some glares, mostly from mothers who held their children close.

"Suck mine, Kalls!" she heard her gang coming from the top of the metallic moving stairs.

She wiggled the sign before putting it down, rushing to hug them close.

"Did Joshua get lost?" Calla asked after a few hugs. She picked up one bag from them and moved towards the exit, Marshall picked up the discarted sign on the floor.

"He nearly went to Japan." Jillian deadpanned, smacking jokingly the back of her twin brother's head. "Dumbass."

"Ow!"

Calla giggled, "C'mon, gang. This way."

"Why thank you, M'lady." Marshall snarked when Calla held the door open for them to pass through, "You rented a van, right?"

"As if I would risk renting three bikes with the amount of bike accidents we had in Miami." Calla scoffed, "I'm driving, by the way."

"Aw, look at our Kallista!" Gabrielle snuck behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and front torso. "You're so grown up!"

"Get off me, old hag!" Calla joked, elbowing her on the side.

Gabrielle whined to herself as she let go of Calla, "My pride, guys."

"Condolences." the rest of them said in practiced unison.

Calla sniggered at the betrayed look on Gabrielle's face. "I think I parked over, here!"

"She thought?" Joshua asked Marshall, slightly scared.

The older of them shrugged, "We're hitting the club later, right?" he asked. Calla clicked the van open and tugged on the back of the van to open it.

The low 'Marshall' of Joshua was drowned out by the squeals from the girls.

"They don't pay me enough for this." Joshua grumbled to himself. They all placed their bags on the back of the van before entering it.

"No one pays you for anything, Josh." Gabrielle socked him on the shoulder. She sat in the middle, between Jillian and Josh.

"Let's just go to Mira's first to drop your shit before getting our shit together and then leaving." Calla called over her shoulder, revving the engine.

"Carpool!" Marshall yelled, turning on the radio and plugging his phone in with a USB cord.

_ "Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy!" _ Joshua belted out as soon as the familiar tune of Ke$ha came on. Jillian and Marshall joined in,  _ "Grab my glasses, I'm out the door. I'm gonna hit this city!" _

* * *

**"BRO, MY HEAD HURTS."**

"You five!" Mira's screech elicited a collective groan from the two teenagers and three young adults that still acted like teens.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens, people get drunk, there is some mentions of underage drinking and drug consumption
> 
> bitches be writing about all this shit but never been doing it or in it, it's me. i'm bitches.
> 
> don't do this at home kids

**THE PARTY WAS AT FULL SWING.** The large apartment covering enough space to fill it with teenagers and young adults Calla have befriended through her stay in numerous foster houses, (until she landed with Mira Tyranson).

Calla felt as if the walls danced to the rhythm of whatever pop rock song was on.

The theme was gold, black and white, and Calla drove all her friends crazy with her expectations.

There was a bar set up with free alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks on one end while the DJ and music equipment was settled on the other side of room.

It wasn't a mass reunion but, twenty people or so with a plus one (not counting the Cullens and Bella) made the birthday party grand.

"And here's the birthday girl!" Marshall Lewis wiggled his fingers Calla's way as he grinned, dark eyes twinkling. "How does it feel to be eighteen?"

"Legal!" Calla grinned back.

"In Europe, babe." Jillian made her presence known by wrapping her arms around Calla's waist from behind. She whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday,  _ pequeña _ ."

"I'm not a kid anymore, you bitch." Calla hissed without heat, wrapping her arms around the older woman. "Thanks though."

"Aha, there's our Queen!" Josh proclaimed as he teared his twin sister off Calla's arms and wrapped them around himself, "Bless me with your presence, dear Majesty!"

"Josh!" Calla giggled, "I've missed you, my man!"

"We've been with her for the whole week," Marshall muttered, "and she says that."

"I just found this cute brunette with doe eyes stumble against a greek god, and up until the day I die, I will not understand how you attract beautiful people and befriend them." Gabrielle gasped, hair slightly disheveled. "Happy Birthday, demon spawn."

"Thanks, Gabs." Calla smiled wryly, she averted her eyes. "That's probably Isabella and Eddie-kins."

"Oh, how mighty had-"

"Shut up, Joshua."

* * *

**EDWARD CULLEN WAS STARTING** to regret taking Bella to one of the many infamous Calla Andersons' parties.

"Is that,  _ drugs _ ?" Bella exclaimed to herself and Edward, scandalous!

Bella could swear someone was doing cocaine and there was a suspicious smell of pot lingering in the air.

"Okay, I'm taking you home." Edward announced.

"No, you may not." Alice snapped as she appeared seconds later next to them, "It's Calla's night, have  _ her _ inside one of the rooms."

"And risk her-"

"Do you really think Calla would not rent an apartment without locks in the doors?" Rosalie by passed them, "She's the most meticulous and paranoid girl we've met."

"I'll see her to it. Calla needs you, Edward, you're her best friend." Alice's glare softened, "C'mon Bells, I'm sure you don't want to see what's next."

"What?" Bella asked, stunned. But as the guests were starting to move furniture to leave a huge space, and a few of them were nowhere to be seen, Bella was really curious. "What is happening?"

"It's time," A male voice reached her human ears, "for," he stuck his hand inside a silly christmas hat (they were still in October) "strip poker!"

At that statement, Bella wasn't curious anymore. Calla's parties  _ were _ wild.

"Let's go, Bella." Alice let out a tinkerbell like laugh as they passed Calla's side, "We're taking refugee in one of the rooms," she explained quickly.

Calla seemed to understand and pointed down a hall. "The very last one in the end is mine, here's the key."

Bella was relieved as soon as the door was closed and locked behind her.

Calla smiled to herself as she nursed a cup of whisky neat in disguise. The alcohol beverage was swishing gently against the mug of tea as the teenager allowed herself to be dragged on the sidelines while a round of strip poker was going on.

"How are you fairing this fine night, Eddie?" Calla swayed to the music seeing that Gabrielle had ditched her for a bottle of cheap wine.

"... Since when did Marshall get a nipple piercing?"

Calla stifled a laugh.

It wasn't until the clock had struck at four in the morning that most of the guests started to leave.

The opening on presents happened only in the presence of Calla's close friends and family.

To the sadness of the girl, the only close friends left in the apartment were the Cullens. (And a knocked out Bella resting in her room).

"Sorry, my Queen," Marshall kissed her forehead with apologetic eyes, "But the plane we have to catch is taking off soon and,"

"Yeah, yeah." Calla waved her friends off, "I get it, love you crazies."

"We love you too!" Joshua shouted back as he held a drunk Jillian on one arm and a nearly passed out Gabrielle on the other.

Seconds later the door closed and Calla allowed herself to flop on the vacant couch next to Jasper. She felt Jasper stiffen and his eyes darken.

"You okay there, buddy?" Calla asked Jasper, "Edward, open the windows and let the fresh air in." she placed some distance between them while standing up towards the windows.

The windows opened instantly with the help of Edward, while Alice suddenly appeared out of thin air, grabbing Jasper's hands. "Walk with me."

"Buzz the doorbell when you guys come back," Calla told them as they walked towards the entrance, "I'm sure Eddie or Rosie will let you in."

"Will do!" Alice giggled back, acting it as if Jasper's future wasn't changing every few milliseconds. "Come on, dearest."

The door opened and closed, and Calla sighed tiredly. "I'm going to sleep in the room next to Bella, 'kay? See you in the morning, Eds."

"Sweet dreams, Cal." Edward smiled. "Presents at noon?"

"Presents at noon."

* * *

**THE APARTMENT WAS FILLED** with the scent of pancakes as Alice and Emmett cooked. Rosalie was sitting in the couch with a novel in her hand as Jasper and Edward conversed quietly.

"I nearly lost control last night," Jasper groaned to himself in self-hatred as Edward listened. "I'm worried about Calla and Bella, specially Calla."

" _ Jasper _ ," Edward called out warningly, "It's not your fault."

The ex-Major was about to protest, but the sudden scent of nature and bleached hair mixed with the pancakes, alerting the vampires of Calla's presence.

"Mornin' people." Calla mumbled as she entered the living room (it was connected to the lavish kitchen).

Effectively breaking the two brothers apart.

"Thanks for cleaning up, guys." she said when she noticed how  _ perfect _ everything was.

"Good morning, Calla!" Alice chittered as she left the kitchen area to hug the girl. The pixie-like woman knowing Emmett could take care of the food. "How was your sleep?"

Calla blinked, "Uh, acceptable?"

"You only slept for three hours," Edward deadpanned.

"Stalker," Calla fired, greeting Emmett and Jasper quietly before sitting next to Rosalie. "Good mornin', beautiful."

"Good morning, Lillian." Rosalie smiled genuinely. "Is my brother bothering you again? I can kick his ass for you."

Clutching her chest in drama queen, Calla let herself fall dramatically onto the floor next to Rosalie's feet, "My heart just did a weird thing, I think I'm in love."

"Hey!" Emmett called in offense while the rest of the small family laughed at their theatrics, "Not my wife, Pipsqueak!"

"Oh, but Emmett!" Calla played along as she dragged herself from the floor, "My heart wants what it wants!"

"What the-" Bella blinked at the scene before her as the other eight froze on their spots. "Do I even want to know?"

Rosalie sneered before closing her novel and walking out of the room, Jasper hot on her heels when the scent of Bella hit him like a ton of bricks. Alice gasped before following her sister and her husband.

Calla raised from her spot on the floor, blatantly ignoring Bella in favour for the finished pancakes Emmett had done.

"I got the plates," Calla said. Emmett hummed and shared a brief look with Edward.

"Better check on Rosie," the bear-like immortal said, stacking a good pile of pancakes on Calla's plate. After checking that Calla had the food under control, Emmett placed a quick kiss on Calla's forehead before speed walking towards the door at a human pace, "Don't open any present without me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Calla yelled back.

The girl turned back and immediately scrunched up her nose at the way Edward was looking at Bella.

"Not in front of my breakfast, Eddie-kins." she snorted, "You guys are gross."

Bella blushed furiously as Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Edward guided Bella to the couch before preparing her a plate of pancakes.

"I'm pretty sure she can do it herself," Calla rolled her eyes from her spot. "She might be human, but she's no baby, Edward."

Calla had figured it out, the vampire mess. Not that it surprised the Cullens, seeing as the girl spent more hours with them than with humans her age. They just, never really talked about it.

Bella stuttered, "She's right, I can do it myself."

Edward frowned but conceded.

"Anyways, the owners of the apartment are about to drop in to collect the keys." Calla cleared her throat as she ate, "Go pick up your shit, we can't leave anything behind."

Edward visibly rolled his eyes as he disappeared down the hall, most likely to pack Calla's and Bella's stuff quickly, seeing as the Cullens did not bring anything.

The door opened after half an hour, golden eyes gracing the two couples entering the apartment.

"Just in time, people." Calla dramatized, "I need help carrying my presents to the car."

"I got that covered last night." Emmett shrugged it off, "They're all waiting on the back of the Jeep."

Calla's jaw dropped, "You're kidding." turning to see a sheepish Edward, "He's kidding."

"Calla-"

Calla grabbed the nearest pillow and started hitting Edward with it.

Calla hated charity, and even though the gesture was sweet, Calla felt that she bothered them. And she knew that Edward knew about her feelings about it. So, pillow to the face.

The rest of the Cullens started chuckling at Edward's face, while Bella was left standing awkwardly on the sidelines.

The brunette eyed the two best friends before dragging her eyes to the other four vampires.

Emmett and Alice were grinning mischievously as Rosalie and Jasper wore identical smirks.

What was she doing here? Bella knew that she didn't belong with them. She might've been human, but she knows when someone holds a supernatural twinge in their aura and when they do not. And Calla had one.

"You,"

_ hit _ , "stupid,"

_ hit _ , "son,"

_ hit _ , "of a great woman,"

_ hit _ , "why would you do that?" Calla growled as she huffed. "The audacity, bitch."

"Calla, ow, dude!" Edward's tongue slipped, showing Calla's teenage slang.

"Dude me again and a pillow to the face will be the last of your concerns."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**THE RIDE BACK HOME** was eventful, Emmett was driving his Jeep with Jasper and Rosalie while Edward drove his Volvo with Calla, Bella, and Alice.

Needless to say, the two best friends bantered all the way back to Forks.

"Mira! I'm home!" Calla announced as she opened the front door, her cat immediately coming to greet his owner before allowing Alice to whisk him away. "I brought party leftovers!"

"Uh, Calla." Edward suppressed a smirk, "It's Monday."

"It's Monday," Calla deadpanned, "wait, oh!"

Alice giggled, "Wasn't it that Mira works Mondays at the botanic shop?"

"And that you four have high school as well." Rosalie commented teasingly. The blonde arrived, hearing the conversation from a mile away.

"Yeah, yeah," Calla waved her thoughts away, "More cake for me then."

"I brought pancakes," Emmett's loud voice announced the arrival of the other half of their group. "and presents!"

"Presents!"

"Careful, some of them are paper wrapped," Rosalie warned teasingly, side eyeing Bella.

"Calm down, Rosie," Calla smirked, "I got band-aids for these baddies."

Edward suppressed a sigh as Jasper deadpanned.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, bella did THAT and now there are repercussions
> 
> part one is coming to an end, GET READY BITCHESSSSSSSS

**IT HAPPENED SO FAST.** One second they were fine, the next Bella had bit her lip harshly instead of the fork. She removed the silver utensil, showing fresh blood. And something deep inside Jasper snapped.

Edward had appeared in front of Bella in a flash, but Calla had pushed her out of the way, meaning that Edward pushed Calla backwards with vampire strength (him thinking that she was Bella). 

The teenager felt her body flying across the room, landing on the sofa instead of the glass table right next to it. She hissed at the feeling of her shoulder dislocating at the impact.

Emmett and Rosalie were already holding onto Jasper as his dark, red wine eyes glaring accusingly at Bella's bloodied lips. The brunette was on the floor, right next to a seething Edward.

"Jasper, please." Alice tugged on the vampire's jaw, "It's only a little bit of,  _ blood. _ "

Bella had scraped her knees, drawing more blood, but not as much as the cut in her lip.

"Get him out in the woods," Calla drew the vampire's attention towards her, "now!"

Emmett and Rosalie jumped into action, Alice helping them. But Edward just stared, with a strange expression, at Bella sprawled on the floor.

"Edward," Calla called on him, effectively snapping him out of the shocked state he fell into. "Go with the rest, Jasper needs you right now. I'll take care of Mary Sue over here."

"Your shoulder," Edward started. Darkened gold swimming with guilt as he stared at his best friend.

"Will be fine," Calla pushed, "Swan, call Carlisle will you? And you, Eddie, go with the rest. I'm fine."

"Go, Edward. I'm fine, too." Bella also joined, siding with Calla. She stood up, and didn't fall to the ground. "It's just a scraped knee, I'm fine."

The vampire left, leaving the two girls in the house.

* * *

**"LET'S GET THAT SCRAPED KNEE CLEANED,"** Calla mused, "shall we?"

"I, yes." Bella stumbled through her words.

"Come, let's go to the bathroom." Calla winced as she moved, her shoulder not agreeing with her sudden movement. "Change in plans, call Carlisle now. Please."

The brunette reacted, and soon, Carlisle was entering through the back door. He had a small bag with him.

"Here comes our saviour," Calla mocked, as she gestured Carlisle. "I already guided her to clean the blood and stuff, but my shoulder hurts."

"Dislocated shoulder," Carlisle grimaced, "it's going to hurt."

"I suffered through worse."

Bella looked away when Carlisle took hold of Calla's shoulder and arm. The other girl held back a scream, eyes clouding in pain.

"Two weeks with a sling," Carlisle muttered lowly as he checked for other injuries, "You came out of this lucky."

"Yeah, I know." Calla cleared her throat, "Swan, you okay there?"

Bella had a small cut on her inner lip, and a scraped knee. And yet, she looked more shaken that Calla.

"Fine, I'm -uh, fine."

"If you say so," Calla watched her wryly before looking away. "Jasper must be feeling horrible right now, and knowing Edward, the two of them are going to do something."

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Doc." Calla smiled teasingly, the older vampire letting out a small chuckle.

"No problem, Calla. Anything for family." Carlisle flashed his pearly whites at both of the girls before moving towards the back door. "Get some rest, Bella."

"Th-thanks."

* * *

**BELLA HAD LEFT FIVE** minutes ago, the petite brunette walking to her own home. To the surprise of the girl, Calla lived two doors to the right. They were neighbours.

Morning came, and Bella entered the school. Deja-vú hit the girl when the Cullens' cars were nowhere to be seen, neither was Calla's bike.

The next day came, and Bella noticed Calla's bike. But the girl wasn't in the classes they shared.

Bella began to feel frustrated, where were they?

* * *

**"YOU'RE LEAVING,"** it wasn't a question.

Edward sighed as he dangled his right leg over Calla's bedroom window. "It's complicated."

"Well then, uncomplicate it. " Calla rolled her eyes from her bed.

Bella had left five minutes ago, and Edward had rushed in through her window, avoiding his girlfriend.

"Is this because Jasper snapped?"

Edward looked away.

"He's an empath, Eddie, it's not his fault he has to fight his own hunger plus yours and the rest!" Calla argued, defending her second best male friend.

"So you know." Edward muttered quietly.

"Always have," Calla grimaced, "You aren't the only supernatural entity in Forks."

Edward stayed silent.

"You'll protect her, right?" he spoke after a beat of silence.

"You're leaving me, and breaking her heart." Calla scoffed, "You're in no position to ask me that."

"I'm sorry."

"At least you're saying goodbye." Calla spoke bitterly, "Where are the rest?"

"Jasper and Alice took the first flight to Alaska, with Esme." Edward sighed, "Emmett and Rosalie are still here, though."

"She can't even face me?" Calla blinked away the urge to cry.

"Alice would stay if you asked her, Calla." _ That's why she left _ .

"What a pitiful excuse," Calla made a noise from the back of her throat. "And Rosie?"

"Still at the house,"

"Can I say goodbye? Or are you preventing me from that?"

Edward looked down at their interlaced hands, "This is for the best, and you know it."

"It's not the best if I'm losing my family." she ripped her hand out of his.

Edward inhaled sharply.

"It's not the best if you're tearing down the Swan girl just because of your selfish decisions." Calla continued. "If she kills herself, it's on you."

"Why would she-"

"You're the love of her life, Edward." the vampire stiffened, "You filled her head with the idea of you two being soulmates, you gave her false hope in forever. She will never be herself without you thanks to your selfish want of a mate."

"She's in constant danger-"

"Well, change her then!" Calla threw her hands, "You and I both know that's what she wants, and that no matter what she has to be changed. She knows too much."

"What about you, then?" Edward spoke harshly, "Shouldn't you be changed as well?"

"It's like my urges to kill myself suddenly vanished," Calla hissed back. "oh wait, that's right. Because everyone wants to be bitten into immortality, no?"

Edward looked away, shamefully.

"And you know very well that Mira will never let anything happen to me."

Edward's phone buzzed. He had to go.

"Is Rosie going to come? Or is she leaving me behind like Alice?"

She never got her answer.

* * *

**ROSALIE NEVER CAME TO SAY GOODBYE.**

Calla blinked, was it morning already? Mira was calling her, but the teenager never moved from her spot in her bed.

_ She _ did come by, but she didn't say goodbye. Instead, there were letters stacked neatly on the breakfast table.

She was half-tempted to rip them apart, but her heart wouldn't allow it.

Mira watched Calla worriedly. She notified the school of Calla's absence. And the school staff allowed it, mainly because Calla pushed her credits to be done beforehand. And because she was a strong candidate for Valedictorian.

The older woman dragged the numb feeling teenager to the small botanic shop she ran in Seattle. And put her to work.

When lunch time came, Calla broke off and hid in the small flat on top of the botanic shop. Throwing herself onto studying.

Mira had to remind Calla to eat and take small breaks. But at least Calla was doing something.

The next day came, and Calla took the exams of that semester and arranged meetings with her teachers about her homework credits. At this rate, Calla will graduate from high school months before the rest of her grade.

She threw herself on the homework, ignoring completely her phone buzzing.

* * *

**[** **_Tinkerbell_ ** **sent you a message ]**

**[ unopened (Tinkerbell):** _I'm sorry_ **]**

**[ You can't no longer send messages to this contact ]**

**[ Delete contact? ]**

**[** **_Yes_ ** **| No ]**


	12. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i do not own the lyrics used in this chapter
> 
> idontwannabeyouanymore - billie eilish
> 
> last chapter of part one

**THERE WAS A TIME WHEN CALLA WAS HAPPY,** believe it or not. She barely remembers, but when she was three years old, her parents were still alive and they were  _ happy _ .

She stared numbly at the slightly wrinkled photo in her hands. Was she that small when she was three?

Her fingers traced over her father's face, lingering on his eyes.  _ You have your father's eyes, but you look just like your mother _ . Ironic, isn't it?

Calla flopped backwards on her bed, photos and polaroids surrounding her as an open box was discarted on the floor, where more photos were laying on.

_ "Don't, be that way." _ she hummed,  _ "Fall apart, twice a day." _

Her eyes lingered on the photo surrounding her, she sat up slowly, reaching for another photo that caught her eye.

_ "I just wish," _ she sang, eyes tracing a polaroid she took from Edward's focused face as he played the piano,  _ "you could feel what you say." _ she threw it on the box, with an air of dramatics.

_ "Show, never tell." _ she pointed a guilty finger towards the photo,  _ "But I know you too well." _

She flopped back on the bed with a sigh, picking a random photo. And of course, it would be one of Jasper and herself posing as they smoked.  _ "Got a mood that you wish, you could, sell." _

She laid it down slowly and instinctively, her fingers found the photo of her parent's wedding.

_ "If teardrops, could be bottled." _ she sang, moving from the bed towards the middle of the room,  _ "There'd be swimming pools, filled by models." _

Her eye caught the dress Alice, Rosalie, and herself picked for her birthday.  _ "Told a tight dress is what makes you, a whore." _

She left her parent's photo on her desk, nearing the full body mirror stuck to the door of her closet.  _ "If "I love you" was a promise." _ she sang, snagging the photo she stuck on the corner of the Cullens and her in one of their adventures while ditching class.  _ "Would you break it, if you're honest." _

She hesitated, fingers threatening to rip the photo apart.

_ "Tell the mirror, what you know she's heard before." _ she turned around, facing the mirror. She pointed an accusing finger to her reflection.  _ "I don't wanna be you, anymore." _

She left the photo in the box, next to Edward's, and Jasper's, and many others containing the Cullens.

She closed the lid.


	13. End of Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and i oop-

**-** _part one_ **-**

_" and now i'm laughin' through my tears_

_i'm cryin' through my fear_

_but baby, if i had to choose_

_the joke's on you "_

_\- charlotte lawrence_

_( joke's on you · birds of prey)_

  
  
  
  


**-** _end of part one_ **-**

**[** _cast_ **]**

**CALLA LILLIAN ANDERSONS**

**[** _halston sage_ **]**

_**"** strawberry or mint? **"**_

**EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN**

**[** _sam claflin_ **]**

_**"** she looks dead. **"**_

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**

**[** _emmy rossum_ **]**

_**"** who is she? **"**_

**JASPER WHITLOCK**

**[** _daniel sharman_ **]**

_**"** you ain't the only one. **"**_

**MARY ALICE BRANDON**

**[** _lily collins_ **]**

_**"** we're going to be great friends! **"**_

**ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE**

**[** _claire holt_ **]**

_**"** is she even good at something? **"**_

**EMMETT MCCARTY**

**[** _kellan lutz_ **]**

_"she's italian, isn't she?"_

**MIRA TYRANSON**

**[** _amy adams_ **]**

_**"** you're safe. **"**_

**CARLISLE CULLEN & ESME CULLEN**

**[** _peter facinelli & elizabeth reaser_ **]**

_**"** welcome home, calla. **"**_

_**\- special mention cast -** _

**billy burke as _charlie swan_**

**the rest of the twilight cast as _themselves_**


	14. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back it up - nineteen years ago -

_ nineteen years ago... _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**SHE WAS A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN,** with crystal blue eyes and light blonde hair.

"I don't know what to do." the woman muttered as she paced back and forth in the massive luxurious living room. "How am I going to tell him?"

She placed her hands on the lower side of her belly, instantly  _ feeling _ the life energy coming from her womb.

"How am I going to tell him," the woman muttered again, looking down at her stomach. "He's going to flip so hard, I'm worried."

The noise coming from the front doors made the woman snap her head up as she dropped her hands.

"Honey! I'm home!" the deep voice of her husband filled the corridor leading to the living room. "I brought take out!"

She heard hurried steps through the corridor, the maid. And the annoying cheeky tone of her husband's voice.

"He's so weird." the woman rolled her eyes with a fond smile, "Oh, alright. Weird, but I love him."

"What was that?" dazzling blue eyes clashed against hazel brown orbs. "I think I heard you insult me and confess your love for me at the same time!"

"Gerard!" the woman squealed when her husband picked her up in a swift moment, "Put, me, down!"

"What, honey? I can't hear you."

" _ Gerard. _ "

"Oh, alright." Gerard pouted as he settled his wife on her feet. "But, I want a kissy kiss kiss."

"No." denying her husband, the blonde haired woman walked towards the dropped take out settled on the floor. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, c'mon! Please,  _ Daphne? _ Please?"

_ DaphneDaphnedaphnedaphne... Calla frowned, what is this? Flashes of a glinting crown and a woman running... _

"Whatever, you big baby." Daphne rolled her eyes and gave Gerard a sweet kiss on the cheek. "There, happy?"

"I would have prefered the kiss on another place of my body but yeah, happy."

"Gerard!"

Smiling cheekily at his wife —his wife! Mrs. Gerard William Andersons! He will never get tired of calling her his wife— Gerard reached for the food and walked towards the closest table near him.

"What? Am I not allowed to tease my wife?" his smile vanished for a second, "Is there a marriage rule that prohibits that?"

Daphne only stared at her husband and then turned on her heel, walking out.

"No, really? There is a rule about that? Daphne!" his whiny tone making the woman smile as she left the room.

"Yeah, tonight. I'll tell him tonight."


	15. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angstangstangst

- _part two_ -

_ " they left, don't you get it? and now, i'm the one picking up your pieces. _

_ maybe i don't want to pick up your pieces, _

_ maybe i like your cutting edges and your tear stained cheeks. _

_ maybe you'll learn this way, fairy tales and forever doesn't exist. _

_ welcome to reality. " _

- _part two_ -


	16. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're back at it again with calla. only this calla goes by kallista, and she is fifteen.  
> welcome to the past of one (1) kallista lillian andersons.
> 
> the chapters from now on won't be as long as the ones from part one, i do have ib to worry about (aka, basically high school but like, satanic version because wow do i wanna sleep and forget about the two or three papers i have to do and whatever project i have to research)
> 
> oh and, calla may be part of a cult lmao-

  
  
  


_ two and a half years ago... _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**SHE KNEW IT WAS ILLEGAL.** But most of the fun stuff she did at that time was.

Music was blasting off the earphone clinging for dear life in her left ear as her right ear was sharp, listening for any unwanted newcomers. Her fingers were stained, and Calla didn't know if it was because of the paint covering the walls she and her friends vandalized, or because of the rolled up marijuana she burned and  _ burned _ up. Her knuckles were bruised and bloodied after a rough fight, and her left hip thrived in pain. She also had a cut on her right cheekbone, not deep enough to scar.

Her throat was on fire, and her lungs begged her for air. Clean air, not smoke. But Calla pushed and pushed, knowing she was alive thanks to the pain.

"Shit! The cops!" someone alerted them.

A pause, every single teenager freezing for one single second. And then,  _ adrenaline _ .

"Go left, left!" someone grabbed her by the arm, everyone knowing not to touch her forearms. "Come on, Kallista! Let's go!"

They threw empty glass bottles of vodka and other types of alcoholic beverages towards the incoming swarm of uniforms. They broke apart only to reunite after losing the sound of heavy feet and shackles banging imposingly.

Calla even saw one of her dear friends spray a broken can of paint at three police officers as two masked teenagers covered his back.

It was as if the alcohol finally kicked in with the high only drugs gave Calla crashed upon her erratic beating heart.

They ran.

* * *

**IT WAS OCTOBER, THE TENTH.** Calla had turned fifteen as the clock struck eight.

Her banged up phone flared to life, the group chat of  _ GODS _ crashing with activity.

She felt her lips tug into a smile. Small, but genuine.

Hours later, when midnight struck and October the eleventh came, Calla was officially fifteen. No take backs.

"No going back, Kallista." Marshall grinned, nineteen year old and leader of their gang. "Once it's on, there's no going back."

They knew her as  _ Kallista from the Anders _ , everyone in GODS had their own code name. Calla thought it was bullshit.

"I want this." she stared back, determined.

Her left wrist flared in pain, blood mixing with ink as Marshall drove over and over again the needle in Calla's skin. The same design he had drawn on her previously with a black pen. She held back a wince. It felt painful, it looked painful.

But pain meant life, because to live life, you need to suffer. Right?

The symbol became engraved in Calla's skin. The eight pointed star disguised by a rosette.

The symbol of the Queen of Heaven, the sister of the ruler of the Underworld.

Inanna.

"All hail the Queen of Heaven, may she grace us with mercy." Marshall prayed, lips barely touching Calla's inked skin. "And may she bless us with gifts."

"Hail the Queen." Calla prayed back, closing her eyes. Her skin began to tingle, and a gasp opened her eyes.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER SHE WAS CAUGHT ON THE ACT.** Razor half raised from her flesh and blood dripping down. Her foster mother screamed. The pills surrounding her and the empty bottle of Jack didn't help her.

"They're relocating me." Calla held back her tears, chin up, back straight. "I will be leaving tomorrow at the break of dawn."

The family she was staying with had enough with her inked skin, pierced ears, and dyed hair. (And suicidal mindset, it seemed).

Marshall was the first to react. Then the trouble, double twins, Jillian and Joshua. Then Gabrielle, and so on and on.

"Don't forget me."

"Never."

* * *

**SHE WASN'T FRAGILE.** She hated it when people talked her down, and looked at her with pity in their eyes. When they tiptoed around her because she was a bomb about to detonate.

So she tried to kill herself, what about it? The taste of bitter pills and scorching alcohol brought a small smile upon her worn out face.

At least she would've gotten away from that horrible woman, Iriana. And her  _ lovely _ son, Kyle.

A fifteen year old Calla snorted to herself,  _ lovely my ass _ . She touched unconsciously the area beneath her ribs with a frown. She knew that two days ago there was a huge bruise there, and that her ribs hurt, badly. But as if it was magic, there were no lingering injuries.

"Andersons," Doctor Veronica knocked on the door, announcing her presence in the office. She was relocated somewhere in Miami, in a building whose halls looked eerily like the Child Service centers in Greece, Italy, and London. "You're getting out of here."

Doctor Veronica and Calla went way back, she was her assigned therapist after the car accident that left Calla an orphan with one too many scars to heal. Calla was four years old when it happened.

_ Screeching tires. "Gerard!", a blonde woman screamed. _

_ Flashing lights, and the feeling of her lungs constricting at the pull and push of her small body against the seatbelt. "Mom! Dad!" _

_ "Daphne!" a man's voice. _

_ The impact, and red.red.red.red was all Calla could see. And then, a source of light coming from a delirious Daphne as she reached for the half-unconscious form of Calla's slumped body. _

She could still hear someone screaming in triumph with cackling far away, like a bad dream chasing her memories away.

"Andersons?" Dr. Veronica spoke quietly, Calla blinked. The woman calling her was squatting beside her chair, a hand hesitantly hovering over her scarred wrist. "Are you with me?"

Calla blinked again, a fake smirk quickly finishing her perfect façade. "Where would I be if I wasn't?"

Dr. Veronica didn't answer.

* * *

**MIRA TYRANSON CHOKED BACK A SOB.** Calla stared back at the petite woman with an impassive face, and yet, her eyes held a light of confusion. _ Why did she feel right when the other women who fostered her felt so  _ wrong _? _

"Ms. Tyranson?" Dr. Veronica's voice held a twinge of confusion, vocalizing the doubts running through Calla's mind. "Is everything okay?"

But the woman didn't answer, hugging Calla as if she was her lifeline.

"You do not know for how long I have been searching for you,  _ youngling. _ " Mira whispered, and Calla's eyes lightened with a newfound light Dr. Veronica didn't recognize.

"You," Calla made a noise from the depths of her throat, "You're like my  _ mom. _ "

_ "Come here, youngling." Daphne called, "Or else, we'll be late!" _

_ A three year old Calla giggled, hiding in her closet. _

_ "Oh, youngling!" Youngling, youngling. younglingyounglingyoungling... _

Calla heard her ears ring faintly as she held on desperately on the echo of her mother's voice.

"And  _ you. _ "  _ And you are too, like your mom. Like me _ .

Calla held back a strangled cry, silent tears falling.

But she was  _ home _ , didn't Dr. Veronica  _ see  _ ? Why did she looked so worried, so concerned?

It didn't take long, and soon, Calla was shipped off to small dingy Forks.

And yet, the small town surrounded by flora felt more like  _ home _ than her past foster homes. Dimly, she wondered if Mira would allow her to continue speaking with her friends from here.

* * *

**THE FIRST TIME IT HAPPENED,** Calla had never thought that it would affect Mira the way it did.

Or that the woman cared enough. Because sure, they were the  _ same _ , but in the end, Calla  _ wasn't _ .

She had entered the bathroom just as the third drop of blood of the fifth cut let itself fall under the grace of gravity. The water made a rippling sound as the ruby sphere crashed against the rose petal waves, breaking, swirling, before disappearing from sight.

After that, Calla was forbidden to shower or bath without Mira monitoring her. The door had to be open, and if she had to use razors to shave, Mira had to be right next to her.

It was embarrassing, but Calla was never left alone when she entered the bathroom, nor was she when she fell asleep or when she woke up.

She had to be enrolled in school by the time the second semester began. But by then, Calla stopped protesting in favour of her privacy. She also stopped walking with a hunched form, and started to eat as healthy as her small stomach allowed.

By the end of the second trimester, three months had passed, and Calla was  _ glowing _ .

* * *

**THE CULLENS WERE A STRANGE FAMILY.** Calla knew it.

She also knew they weren't exactly human. But who was she to judge when she wasn't sure if she was one as well?

The first time Calla brought Alice over to work on an art project, Mira nearly threw normality out the window.

What was a  _ vampire, doing _ here? On her couch, flirting passively with her youngling?

As soon as the pixie-like bloodsucking demon left, Mira barreled Calla with questions.

And they both got answers.

Calla wanted to know why did Forks feel like it did, and why was she always on the edge when a Cullen was near.

And Mira wanted to know "Since when vampires go to Forks High School???"

Turns out the land of Forks was a sacred place for the supernatural. Who would have thought?

The flora surrounding the small town held hidden places the human naked eye couldn't see. Neither could the bloodsucking demons -Mira's selective words, not Calla's- nor shifting puppies.

And then, the most important question arrived.

"What am I?"


	17. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of the dialogue doesn't belong to me- it's taken from new moon, the real ones will know

**CALLA WAS SLEEPING.** Mind you, she had spend the night drinking and screaming out the lyrics of whatever song was playing off her phone. She didn't know at what time did she fall asleep, neither did she know if she was on the floor or on her bed or on the kitchen's counter.

Yes, it happened once.

"Calla?" Mira called from somewhere in the house, her voice sounded so far away and distorted that-

Someone touched her arm gently, "Calla," her voice sounded near, "wake up. There's someone that wants to see you."

"F'ck o'f!" she mumbled, swatting the hand away. She rolled around herself, unknowingly nearly banging her head against the edge of her bed.

"You're going to fall off and hurt yourself, roll back here."

Calla rolled back, (Mira had to move her physically), and ended up on her side.

She heard the familiar sound of the bucket she had under her bed rest near her head on the floor. "Sweet dreams, kid."

Calla didn't react, too deep in her sleep.

* * *

**"SORRY, SHE'S ASLEEP. WON'T BE WAKING UP ANY TIME SOON."** Mira apologized as she walked back down the stairs.

Charlie Swan sighed, shrugging. "There isn't much to say, I -ah, sorry for intruding."

"Oh, no." Mira reassured him, "It was no bother, feel free to come whenever. Tell Bella she's welcome as well."

Charlie grimaced, "Yeah, I'll tell. You sure Bella didn't come here?"

Mira shook her head, frowning. "Did she leave with someone you know?"

Charlie's frown deepening answered her.

* * *

_ a few hours ago... _

**"WE'RE LEAVING." EDWARD FACED HER.** They were in the way of their clearing.

"Oh, well." she said, "Wait a second, I can leave Charlie a letter..."

Edward interrupted her, "No."

Bella became silent. She raised an eyebrow, "No?"

Edward tore his eyes from her, " _ We _ are leaving."

It took a second, until Bella realized she misunderstood.

"By  _ 'we' _ you mean-"

"My family and I."

Bella was taken aback.  _ But what about us? _

"The hospital is starting to notice how Carlisle doesn't age, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are always at risk of being spotted when they're supposed to be away in college. We have to move."

Bella blinked, stunned. Edward continued talking, "And we definitely do not have time to bring you with us when Jasper is still working on his thirst and your tendencies to stumble onto anything dangerous."

At that Bella narrowed her eyes. There was something Edward wasn't telling her.

"And Calla?" she blurted out, "Is she leaving with you guys?"

Edward looked at her strangely, "Why would she?"

"I don't know!" Bella grew angry, "Jasper certainly has impeccable control around her, so why wouldn't she?" 

"Why are you two screaming?" Edward and Bella spun around, they looked up.

Calla had a can of spray paint in her hand, the other was holding down a black scarf she had winded up around her face, covering her lower half. She had one earphone plugged in as the other dangled dangerously to the fresh red paint.

She was on top of a pile of large, pieces of rocks a few meters from them. There were some covered in different colors and designs. Other were caricatures or portraits.

"Calla?"

"No, the Queen of France." Calla replied dryly. She turned her face away from Bella, looking at Edward directly. "I thought you guys left already, or are you the last one remaining?"

Edward hesitated, he looked at Bella before turning to Calla and shrugging.

"Whatever, my window of inspiration closed itself on me." Calla mumbled incoherently to herself, leaving Edward to be the only one understanding her due to his enhanced senses and mind reading gift. She quickly covered and closed the cans of spray paint securely with practiced ease.

"See you around, Swan." she hopped down, without care or sense of self-preservation. The cans inside the bag making noise. "I guess."

"Don't drink too much!" Edward called, Calla flipped him her middle finger.

"Suck my dick, Cullen!"

Edward allowed himself to half smile, and Bella's dread inside her grew. That wasn't her favourite crooked smirk. She had never seen that half smile. Then his eyes returned to Bella, and they grew cold. A few seconds passed, and Bella was sure Calla was out of earshot.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on her face, watching as she absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause, Bella stepping back unconsciously. Hurt written all over her face.

"You... don't... want me?" the words came out confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

Bella's heart ripped into shreds as Edward talked, her mind and soul becoming numb.

"No, stop." she held up her hand, interrupting him. "Don't, don't do this." a pathetic attempt to stop the incoming torrent of heartbreak.

Edward stared at her, "You're no good for me, Bella."

Something deep inside Bella broke.

_ "Take care." _

* * *

**CALLA WOKE UP.** There was someone in her room, goosebumps rising all over her arms.

"Edward?"

"No, honey." Mira sighed, she closed the opened window. "But he did stop by, hours ago. He told me to give you this."

There was a wrapped present in silver and light green innocently placed on her study desk.

She recognized the logo of the sticker easily.

"Fucktard."

There was a loud commotion outside. "What is happening?"

"I got her!" a loud booming voice resonated.

Mira's eyes flickered silver, Calla's eyes flickering to silver as well in reaction to Mira.

"Bella Swan has been missing for five hours now," Mira murmured, hand stroking lightly the ball of fur stretched on the end of Calla's bed. They watched through Calla's window as Sam Uley brought Bella out of the woods. "Her soul is seeking for an incompatible one that bonded with it."

"Edward's." Calla sighed, running a clammy hand over her hair. "He was breaking up with her when I left them on the trail."

"I did tell the boy they weren't compatible," Mira hummed pensitive. Their eyes flickered back to normal the second Bella was out of sight.

"I told him so, too!" Calla gasped, rolling her eyes a second later. "He still went and bonded with her when the only thing linking them was the initial attraction."

Mira shook her head, feeling slightly disappointed.

"He had the gall to tell me to take care of her." Calla pouted, crossing her hands and jerking her chin to a side. "The nerve of that boy."

Mira sighed, "Her soul will need time to heal, that's for sure."

"Well, I'm not babysitting." Calla raised her hands, "I have my own heartbreak to mend."

Mira frowned, but didn't push.


	18. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: violence, underage drinking, mentions of sexy time *lenny face*, and uh- yeah, unhealthy ways of coping

**THE BASS OF THE MUSIC RESONATED** deeply within Calla's chest.

She held upwards a whole bottle of alcohol with a nametag she didn't even bother to remember as she swayed to the beat.

There were two fresh cuts on the inner side of Calla's right forearm, bristling in pain as the paper bracelet with an obscene yellow color kept on pushing against them, but the alcohol was numbing the pain that will throttle her brain a few hours later, when she wakes up.

There was someone dancing with her, there were sometwo, somethree, somefour dancing with her.

Her brain tried to process the blurry information as it came up with undefined answers.

It wasn't until she nearly fell flat on her face that she noticed that someone had pushed her.

_ Good enough _ .

Someone threw the first punch, she would not remember who the next morning. Her? Or the teenage boy who she thought that pushed her.

Her knuckles met his cheekbone, her rings forming cuts. She duked to the left and used the momentum to punch her fist on the middle of the guy's torso. Then she pushed, drew back, and kicked him. He fell on the floor, and all Calla remembers afterwards was straddling him and going at him.

Knuckles bloodied, blood trickling from the two fresh cuts from before and a bruised cheekbone. Calla's pupils dilated as adrenaline pushed her.

"Oh my God, Tyler!" someone shouted, "Get her off him!"

She heaved as he managed to push her off him, he punched her on her side weakly.

Someone tugged her far away, separating them. She threw her elbow back, and twisted her other arm to get free. The image of a bloodied face laying on a puddle of blood engraved for mere seconds under her eyelids.

They quickly let go and Calla pushed her way out of the unnamed club she will never step foot in again. She was somewhere in Seattle.

"That was wicked." a voice commented behind her.

"The fact that I won, or that he got his ass handed back by a girl?" Calla stopped, and turned around with a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Both."

The voice belonged to a woman, her skin worshipped by the sun and her ebony mane envying the darkest night.

"Leah," she thrusted her hand Calla's way, "Leah Clearwater."

"Kallista." Calla gripped the hand.  _ Warm _ . "Kallista Anders."

She might've been drunk a few minutes ago, but the buzz didn't quite stay in her system like other humans.

"Kallista, huh?" Clearwater nibbled on her lower lip with teasing eyes. "And here I thought your name was Calla Andersons."

They released hands, Calla chuckled.

"Ah, you from Forks then?" the girl shook her head, "Damn it."

"The Reservation, down by La Push actually." Clearwater fell into step with Calla as they walked far away from the club, no doubt that security will start searching for Calla in a matter of minutes. "My father is friends with the Chief of your town."

"That town isn't mine." Calla laughed, "Never was, never will be."

She felt the heated eyes of the Quileute girl. Calla turned her head slightly at her.

The blood from the cut already clotting, and she could  _ feel _ her skin attaching itself back together. She looked down at the bottle the girl had in her hand, "You finished that?"

Leah handed it to her, Calla didn't flinch as she poured the alcohol all over her bloodied knuckles.

"What, got blood on my face?"

Leah Clearwater leaned in, their lips met.

Pain blossomed of Calla's lower lip and cheekbone. She paid it no mind, grabbing Clearwater by her hips and grounding them against her leg.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

**LEAH CLEARWATER WAS A DISTRACTION.** A good one.

After the night ended, and they shared phone numbers before splitting up. Calla found herself in between Leah Clearwater's legs more often than not.

Sleep. Wake up. Homework, study. Eat. Leah, Leah, Leah. Drink. Smoke. Repeat.

She was making a routine, just like her therapist used to urge her to do. Back when Dr. Veronica still cared.

She barely went to school, only for official exams. Or meeting with the professors.

Calla was slipping. Acting like everything was okay, but never quite alright.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS AFTER THE CULLENS LEFT.** **_OCTOBER TWENTY-FIFTH._ **

"I talked with Chief Swan yesterday, we saw each other in the grocery line." Mira commented over dinner.

Calla froze, hand holding her glass of water trembling slightly. She set it down.

"And?"

"Panic attacks, severe nightmares, most likely hallucinations, dissociation," Mira started to list symptoms. "severe depression."

Silence.

"I knew it." Calla laughed, borderline hysterical, "I knew he would break her!"

Mira waited, letting Calla compose herself. "There are rumors that she was sighted near the cliffs, down the Reservation in La Push."

Calla cursed.

"That bad?" the teenager grew angry. "It's been two weeks already, won't she snap out of it?"

Mira sent a sharp glare towards Calla. "She doesn't have the motivation to  _ snap out of it. _ "

"It's like her soul refuses to heal," Calla scoffed at that.

"And what do you want me to do?" Calla growled out, "Make mice, with sugar and spice?"

"Calla."

"Don't."

" _ Calla. _ "

"...For fuck sake, fine!" Calla snapped, "But we do it my way, no buts, no whining, and if I see that's a lost cause we let fate run its course. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**CALLA DIDN'T KNOW WHAT** she was doing, waiting in front of the Swan's residence. But part of her always knew that she would follow Edward's last wish before his disappearance.

_ "Take care of her." _

"Like hell I will," Calla grumbled under her breath as she kicked a stone. "okay, Calla. Who are you? Kallista from the Anders, Queen and uttermost leader of the bestest gang, survivor, and most importantly. My mother's daughter."

She straightened up, walking towards the front door. She rang the doorbell.


	19. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to see calla break into bella's comfort zone and make her snap out of it

**WHY IN THE FUCKING WORLD** did she think that turning up in front of the Swan residence was a good idea? Calla debated between ringing the doorbell and turning on her heel with her intentions set on hitting the mall. So, remember when she rang the doorbell? Yeah, that actually never happened.

The Great Kallista from the Anders chickened out. What about it?

It seemed that fate didn't let her choose, the door opened and Charlie Swan walked out of the house. The man nearly fell in surprise at the sight of Calla.

"Uh," Calla waved in an awkward fashion, her previous confidence vanishing like the wind. "Hi. I'm Calla, Calla Andersons. Mira's kid?"

"Uh, yeah." Charlie chuckled lowly, he scratched the back of his head and opened the door a little wider, "Come on in, kid."

Calla never felt so out of place when she walked in the house. She didn't know what to expect, but when Charlie called his daughter to come down, she quickly understood what Mira was talking about.

Calla whistled lowly as Isabella Swan stepped down the stair.

"Damn, Isabella. You look horrible." Calla said bluntly. "When was the last time you had a proper shower? Don't bother to come all the way downstairs. You are taking a proper shower right now."

Practically running out the door, Charlie awkwardly hugged his daughter before excusing himself. Calla noticed how he left shaking his head in a fatherly fashion, leaving Isabella with wide eyes staring at Calla.

Calla walked up the stairs and pushed Isabella up the remaining steps.

"Where's the bathroom?" Calla hummed under her breath, Isabella squirming in an uncomfortable manner besides her.

"Right here." it seemed that Isabella gave up easily and guided the other girl though her house.

Calla made sure Isabella entered the bathroom and showered properly. She treated her like Mira usually treated her whenever she had one of her mental breakdowns.

Isabella watched with wary eyes as Calla went through a rampage in her closet. Wrapped in a large fluffy towel she didn't know Charlie owned, Isabella couldn't help but think.  _ Why is Calla doing this? _

"I can't believe half of the things I just saw inside that closet. One day we're going to rearrange your closet, there's stuff you probably never used and that you could donate." Calla exclaimed as she turned to look at Isabella. "Here, put this on."

Isabella examined the clothes Calla chose for her. She was surprised when the outfit consisted in a simple white shirt and black skinny jeans she didn't know she owned. A maroon jumper to top the look off.

"And well?" Calla sighed,  _ patience _ . "Put it on! I'm taking you on a walk and it's a  _ little _ cold outside."

It was small, and barely there. But Isabella managed to move the corners of her lips into a small shy grin.

Walking down the stairs after hours of intense care, Isabella felt like a new person. She still felt disconnected from reality, but the presence of Calla dissuaded the haze around her.

"Did you eat something before I came?" Calla turned to look at Isabella. The shake of the head from the brunette answered her question. "Well, I'm a shitty cook. I only know how to boil water, make pasta and fry an egg. So let's go and get take out."

Calla made sure Isabella zipped her jacket over the two layers she was already wearing before opening the door and walking outside.

A car beeped. Mira's old Volkswagen lighting up, as if it was preeing under all the attention the two girls gave it.

"I'm driving, you good with coffee. Right?"

Isabella nodded again.

_ Selective mutism? _ Calla pondered as she opened the passenger door for Isabella before entering the drivers seat.

She adjusted her dark colored beanie before checking all the mirrors.

"So," Calla broke the silence, she noticed how the brunette beside her flinched slightly. "Coffee? Espresso? Tea? Muffin? Croissant?"

Isabella blinked, "Black coffee with three sugars and a muffin. Please."

Calla blinked back, before relaxing slightly. "And here I thought you banged caramel vanilla instead of bitter coffee. Huh."

Isabella sputtered, offended. But the blonde with lilac undertones laughed.

"I'm kidding, jeez." Calla sent a laidback smirk at the girl besides her. "I'm curious now, what type of alcohol would suit you?" the childlike wonder within her question made Isabella flush a pretty rosy color.

"Water."

Calla threw her head back and laughed freely.

* * *

**"WAIT, ARE YOU SERIOUS?"** Calla snorted into her cup of hot chocolate, "Edward really did that?"

Isabella grimaced at the name of her ex-boyfriend, but nodded nonetheless. She was telling Calla how Edward treated her the first time they met. Somehow, talking to Calla about her past relationship helped her heartache to disappear.

They were sitting on the trunk of the car, in the middle of a parking lot outside a small café instead of sitting on the tables outside like normal people. The steam coming from the hot beverages both girls were drinking from contrasting drastically against the chilly air of Forks.

"Wow," Calla chuckled, "And I thought that they couldn't be more obvious about their  _ thing _ ."

At that remark, Isabella sat straighter. Right, Calla  _ knew _ .

"U-um. Should you be talking a-about  _ that  _ here?" Isabella stuttered. She stared disbelieving at Calla's laughing form.

Waving a hand towards the nervous looking girl, Calla sobered herself with a lazy grin.

"You're making it sound like they killed someone!" the grin was still etched on her face, making Isabella roll her eyes with a huff.

She concluded that Calla was bat shit crazy, and that she was a breath of fresh air. Calla didn't treat her like a fragile doll, nor did she take any bullshit from her.

Edward and his family, heck - even  _ Charlie _ \- treated her like some porcelain figure that was bound to break at any moment.

"Sure," Isabella shrugged with a small grin, "Anyways, I'm nearly done with my coffee. Where to next?"

"Oh?" Calla's grin turned into a teasing smirk, "You want to  _ spend _ more time with little ol' me?"

"Shut up." Isabella threw a napkin towards Calla's face. But it only made the older girl laugh harder. "No but really, where to next?"

"Port Angeles," Calla answered, "I'm meeting a friend of mine, she's from the Rez. Maybe you heard about her since you know some people from there."

Calla glanced her way, "She told me her dad is friends with yours. Does the Clearwaters sound familiar?"

Isabella nodded, "I assume you're talking about Leah Clearwater?"

"Yeah!" Calla beamed, "She also mentioned Jacob Black." the blonde wiggled her eyebrows at a sudden flushed Isabella Swan.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, something about mud pies back in the good old days." Calla cackled a laugh at the defeated sigh Isabella threw her way. "Alright-o, I'm going now to pay. Want to donate for charity?"

In the end, they split the bill in half and donated the change in one of the small boxes near the cashier.

"You do know that those boxes aren't for real charity right?" Isabella commented with a teasing smile.

"Shut up, Swany." Calla pushed her in a joking tone, "It helps me sleep at night, alright?"

"Sure." Isabella shrugged.

"It really does!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"But you were thinking!"

Isabella sent her an unimpressed glare and continued to walk faster than before.

"Hey! Wait up!" Calla started jogging, "I have short legs!"


	20. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the texting format in this chapter is different because this isn't calla's pov, but isabella's
> 
> meaning that the phone isn't calla's, but isabella's

**PORT ANGELES WAS A RIDE** when Calla Andersons was around.

Isabella had stayed silent for a world breaking record of five minutes until a loud song everyone knew came on the radio, then she started bobbing her head to it and singing lowly. Calla also stopped to get gas and buy some food after the first half of the drive towards Port Angeles.

"Leah!" Calla gushed, eyes sparkling. She hugged close the older woman and kissed her cheeks. They were standing in front of large buildings, right next to a small café. "Clearwater, this is Isabella Swan."

Leah was intimidating, and everything Isabella wasn't. Tall, sun kissed skin, dark eyes, and imposing aura. Until she send her a small, non judging smile.

"Swan, this is Leah Clearwater. But I think you girls already know each other." Calla kept on babbling, "Let's hit the mall!"

Dread filled Isabella at the mention of the four lettered word, and a shared glance with Leah indicated that the older woman felt the same way.

"Hey," Leah greeted Isabella.

"Hi." the brunette said back, almost shyly.

"What are you guys, snails?" Calla called, she was a few meters ahead of them already. "Let's go! They're opening the library right now and there's this book about..."

Calla's voice faded underneath the noise of the city surrounding them. The other two girls might have blocked her ranting as well, sharing a knowing eye roll before following the girl.

Isabella found out that she needed this, going out to keep her mind off Edward.

They went to the library, then to a store that sold precious gems and stones, Calla was immersed and it took the strength of both girls to drag Calla away from there. Calla invited them for lunch, claiming that they suffered the whole morning with her. Neither of the girls denied it.

"Oh, we should go and see a movie!" Calla turned around, excited.

Leah and Isabella shared an exasperated glance. They seemed to share those quite a lot during the five hours they had been spending with Calla as their group glue.

But one thing Isabella didn't notice that Calla did was that she was active. Her eyes twinkled with mirth. She moved her hands more and more as the hours ticked by. Her posture relaxed and took a motherly stance.

_ She is, without a doubt, such a Sun Virgo! _

Calla snickered to herself.

"Oh! The latest Harry Potter movie is out!" Calla gaped, turning towards the other two girls that formed their unlikely trio. "Please, pretty please?"

"Without the cherry on top?" Leah and Isabella muttered under their breath, looking at each other in surprise when they heard one another.

"Bonding time!" Calla chittered, pushing the other two girls towards the ticket cabin.

"You're paying." one of them deadpanned.

* * *

**ISABELLA SWAN WOKE UP FOR THE FIRST TIME IN TWO WEEKS WITHOUT A NIGHTMARE.**

She supposed it was because her mind was still racing due to Calla's hyperactivity the other day.

Nevertheless, it had been the best sleep she had before  _ that _ happened.

She looked at the clock. She had two hours to spare before going to school.

The teenager groaned, high school.

Her phone lighted up as soon as she reached out for it.

**[** ** _One new message: C. Andersons_** **(** ** _4:38 a.m._** **)** **]**

What in the world was Calla doing awake at four in the morning?

She clicked on it.

**[** **_Calla_ ** **]**

**➢** _tomorrow/today is monday. sucks to be you_

**( 4:38 a.m. )**

**[ Sent ]**

➣ _ Seriously? _

**( 5:12 a.m. )**

**[** **_Calla_ ** **]**

➢  _ she's awake! _

**( 5:12 a.m. )**

It unnerved Isabella, the rapid pace Calla seemed to move.

**[** **_Calla_ ** **]**

➢  _ i already did the whole workload of this month and arranged my exams to be taken earlier, so i technically do not need to show up at school _

**( 5:13 a.m. )**

➢  _ must suck to suck huh? _

**( 5:13 a.m. )**

**[ Sent ]**

➣  _ What? How? _

**( 5:16 a.m. )**

➣ _ Is that even legal? _

**( 5:17 a.m. )**

She didn't get an answer. Not over text anyways. The doorbell rang.

**[** **_Calla_ ** **]**

➢  _ open up, i'm freezing my ass off out here. _

**( 5: 20 a.m. )**

That made the brunette jump into action. Tugging on the closest blanket as she crawled out of her room and made her way downstairs.

True to her word, Calla was standing outside, on the porch. She had a bag hanging off her right shoulder.

"I'm here to make you fabulous for high school," Calla announced, by passing the door and a half shocked Isabella. "chop, chop, Swanny. I've got one hour or so to make you look radiant and feed you."

"It's Monday." Isabella stared at Calla terrified. She reminded her of Alice, now understanding how Calla kept up with Alice. (She then realized that it could be that  _ Alice _ had to keep up with  _ Calla _ ).

The teen in question spun around, closing the door with a flare of dramatism, and smirked.

"It's Monday," she confirmed, "and you're my protegé. Under my protection, meaning that out with the trash. I'll make Stanley and Mallory eat their gossip with their-"

"Okay!" Isabella interrupted Calla before the blonde spouted obscene words. "Let's uh, get me ready?"

Calla clapped, "One oh one on Monday fashion. Shower, now. I give you ten minutes tops. Eight for the hair, two for the body."

Isabella opened her mouth, but quickly closed it at the glare Calla sent her way.

"Now, maggots, now!"

So much for a good night sleep.


	21. Chapter Sixteen

_ november. thirtieth. _

**DURING THE PAST MONTH,** Isabella took a step forward. It was hard, and sometimes she drowned back into her dark thoughts. But Calla was there for her. And Leah, even though the woman will deny it vehemently.

They created an unlikely trio, and Isabella had walked into some situations in which the three girls agreed on never speaking of.

Moving on was painful, even more so when Calla discovered all the photos and mementos between the old Bella and Edward below the floor in Isabella's room.

It gave her closure.

As she moved on, she started to know more and more about Calla. And she finally understood why the Cullens stuck by her.

She was a fighter, a survivor. She fought hard for what she believed in, but harder for the ones who believed in her.

Calla opened up to her about her mental state during the two weeks after the Cullens' departure. The letters that she found, which she never dared to open.

About her relapse, about her alcoholic addiction, about her smoking one as well. For every scar in her body, she had a story behind it. Whether it was painful, or crazy, Leah and Isabella stood by her as she opened up.

There were dark times, where Calla slipped. Isabella never knew how painful it was to see someone you cared about slip, until she was faced with the situation. It reminded her then, of how Charlie tried to help her during the first two or three weeks after the Cullens' departure.

She vowed to never allow herself to slip again.

During the month, Isabella's average GPA also went from 3.0 to 4.0 thanks to Calla bashing information left and right into her brain. Even if they didn't take the same courses, Calla managed to wind every single detail of the syllabus in Isabella's brain. She was also starting to follow her plan of getting her credits done beforehand to enjoy one year or so of vacation before going to University.

Things were looking up. Finally.

"Marie!" Calla made her presence known as she strolled in the Swan's residence as if it was her own. "What is this about you knowing this hot stud and not telling me?"

Isabella walked out the kitchen towards the main living room in confusion. She had been cooking dinner for Charlie, the clock struck six.

"What?"

"Hello, Bella." Jacob Black grinned at her sheepishly. He appeared behind Calla's shit eating grinning form.

Isabella sent a prayer to herself.

"Jake," Isabella blinked surprised, "Uh, hey."

Utter silence.

Calla's wiggling eyebrows did nothing to save it.

"Calla over here was just telling me about Lillian," Jacob laughed nervously, breaking the silence, "her bike. It's amazing. She," he quickly corrected himself at Calla's pointed glare, "she uh, she's amazing."

"The bike." Isabella said flatly. "Amazing."

"Yes!" Jacob's voice took a higher pitch, making both girls share a look and hold back their laughter.

"Jacob, son. Is that you I hear?" Charlie walked in, face beaming. The older man not knowing he saved the poor teenage boy from dying of embarrassment. How they didn't hear the cruiser come, they didn't know.

"Charlie, hey!" the teenage boy fell into an easy conversation with Charlie as the two girls made their escape.

"Dad, there's food in the kitchen!" Isabella called before rushing out the door with a giggling Calla.

"That's Jacob  _ 'we used to do mud-pies' _ Black?" Calla hid her laugher behind a smirk.

"That's him."

"And you chose Sparkly Bitch over him?" Calla quirked up an eyebrow. She eyed Jacob before turning back to Isabella.

Isabella only blushed, looking away.

"Hey! Black, was it?" Calla called on the teenage boy just as he was about to leave.

The two girls were outside by the cars. Calla had a strawberry cigarette between her lips.

"Yeah, that's uh, me." He grinned.

Calla blinked. She exhaled.

"Izzie, Leah -you know, Clearwater, right?- and me are doing movie night at mine's, wanna come?" inhale.

Jacob blinked, caught off guard. Calla exhaled again, smirking teasingly.

"Don't worry, Leah and Iz can't handle chick flicks so it's mostly action and classics." Calla flipped her hair as she slung her other arm around Isabella's shoulders. "It's pizza night as well."

"Sold!" Jacob chirped, he decided not to comment on Calla's smoking. "I have some movies as well back in my house, maybe we can do a marathon."

"Sold!" Calla laughed, copying him. She threw the small end of the cigarette on the floor and crushed it with her heel. "It's exclusive invite only, I'm afraid. So, keep it under wraps yeah?"

Jacob nodded, "Okay,"

"Be around seven or so, if it's cool by you." Calla informed him, she moved her arm away from Isabella and pointed at a house two doors from the Swan residence. "My house is the one two doors to the left from here, the white one with vines and fairy lights."

"Sweet!" Jacob grinned, "See you soon! Bye, Bella." he winked.

The moment the boy was out of earshot, Calla smacked Isabella's shoulder.

"The boy single-ed you out bro!" Calla teased, poking Isabella's rosy cheeks. "You be getting the d-"

"Ehem." Charlie suddenly interrupted the two girls, ears red from what Calla was about to say.

"Sorry, Charles!" Calla hugged the man before walking towards her house, "I expect you to be ready in half an hour missy Swan!"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Isabella did the two fingers salute before disappearing into her house, not before hugging her dad.

* * *

**JACOB BLACK WAS A CUTE SWEETHEART.** Calla concluded. He also had the hots for Isabella.

Although Calla had a feeling that he was still finding himself and was a raging closeted bisexual, he still had the hots for Isabella at the moment.

So the guy had a good taste in women, at least.

Calla watched, amused, as Jacob cuddled next to an unwilling Leah and a tired Isabella while the Notebook played. The boy was sobbing his heart out.

They already suffered through The Titanic, bashed Rose's character, sang along the Sound of Music, cursed some more after seeing Harry Potter, the latest movie, and now watching the Notebook as the final scene played out.

The doorbell rang suddenly, making the four teenagers tense in surprise.

"You didn't invite anyone, did you?" Calla asked a teary eyed Jacob, confused. "Cause I have the house for myself tonight, and I didn't invite anyone."

"Is it the pizza?"

"The pizza!"


	22. Chapter Seventeen

**THE FIRST TIME ISABELLA CAME TO FAUNA'S FLORA WAS THE SAME DAY CALLA RELAPSED.** The three girls had come to help out because Mira had found a girl on the streets that had been declared missing for a year.

It was fine at first, they were joking and tending the small flower shop whenever regulars and new clients stopped by. It wasn't until Calla's phone buzzed that everything went down the drain.

She had gone deathly pale as she stared at the screen of her phone.

"Calla?" Isabella hesitantly walked over her, staying a meter away from her in case Calla snapped out of her state and lashed out. She gestured to Leah that she was dragging Calla to the back room that only employees were allowed. The older girl just nodded, faking a smile so genuine that the client she was attending believed it.

"What is it?" Isabella asked, after dragging a half limp Calla through the door and closing it.

"Marshall is in the hospital." Calla let out a noise. "He, he got caught and the cops did nothing to stop the other gang from beating the shit out of him."

Isabella stayed silent, she didn't know Marshall really well. The only thing she could offer to Calla was her support.

"Oh, fuck." Calla nearly screamed, "Marshall is in the  _ hospital, _ his parents are going to  _ kill _ him."

Isabella hovered awkwardly.

"I need to, I need to call..." Calla trailed off, already tapping on her phone fast paced and climbing up the stairs up to the flat on top of the botanic shop.

_ In no circumstances you are to leave Calla alone when she gets into one of her moods, _ Mira's voice suddenly popped up in Isabella's mind.  _ She is capable of hurting herself with anything at this point. _

Isabella dashed up the stairs as well, nearly falling on her face as she tripped twice on her way up.

She shoved the door open as the third drop of blood hit the floor.

* * *

**CALLA HAS BEEN APOLOGIZING TO ISABELLA FOR FIVE HOURS.** "Shit, Swan. You weren't supposed to see that."

"And if I didn't then what?" she shot back, gesturing to Calla's bandaged forearm. "You think I'm stupid? Yes, your friend is in the hospital. But that doesn't give you a reason to harm yourself!"

"You don't understand anything, Isabella!" Calla shouted back.

Isabella recoiled as if Calla had physically slapped her.

Calla sighed, "Sorry." she mumbled.

"Then make me understand," Isabella tried again, "you can't, you can't keep on punishing yourself like this."

Calla didn't answer.

Isabella didn't know if she wanted an answer in the end.

* * *

**ISABELLA WATCHED CALLA'S BACK AS THE GIRL DISAPPEARED BEHIND THE MOB OF PEOPLE** in the airport. She was leaving for Marshall, in hopes that maybe he would come back to Forks with her.

"Come back," Isabella murmured to herself, "you promised."

* * *

**FIVE DAYS LATER CALLA CAME BACK. MARSHALL WASN'T WITH HER.** She refused to say anything about the matter, locking herself up in her room for the next week.

* * *

  
  
  


_ december. thirteenth. _

  
  
  


**DECEMBER CAME, AND WITH IT** Leah's twenty-first birthday.

"We are hitting the clubs tonight!" Calla announced, dragging an unwilling Isabella and a mildly scared Jacob through the Clearwater household. "You're officially legal!"

Leah buried her face in her hands as Seth, her younger brother, perked up at the sound of Calla's unmistakeable clinking chains.

"Calla!" he yipped, leaving his video game on pause in favour for one of Calla's hugs. "Are you staying over for dinner?"

Calla held back the urge to coo at the younger boy.

"Sorry, little one." Calla smiled sweetly at Seth, running her hand through his hair. "But I'm stealing your sister and taking her with the gang to a restaurant in Seattle to celebrate her twenty-first."

The younger boy pouted. He settled down and picked up his control, unpausing the game.

Jacob joined him, picking up a spare control and started to play with him. He didn't want to wait for the girls to get ready without doing something.

Isabella sighed, "Let's get over this, a bottle of cheap white wine is waiting for us in the car."

"What she said," Calla smirked, "Who would have thought, eh? Little Izzie loving white wine over cheap vodka."

"Not everyone downs anything that makes you numb the pain!" Jacob hollered from the living room.

It was sick, and wrong. But Calla's addictions turned into an inside joke between the four. Getting drunk and nearly crashing a car against a tree made people bond over near death experiences.

"Says you!" Calla's lips curled, "Cheapest date, ever!"

"Coke and Fries is a valid date!"

"For kiddos under fourteen! No offense, Seth."

"None taken," Seth grinned. He liked Calla, she was nice and was there for Leah after Sam ghosted her out of nowhere. Then Isabella came and the two girls stuck by Leah when the news of Sam and Emily came out.

(Up until today no one knows who egged Sam's truck and slashed the tires.)

Isabella and Leah walked away, leaving Calla to catch up.

"We'll pick you up at nine!" Calla warned playfully, "So be ready, Black!"

"Bye, Andersons!"

Calla snickered to herself as she speed walked out of the household and practically sprinted towards the car. Isabella and Leah were already closing the doors as they settled in.

"Wait for me! You can't drive my car without me!"

* * *

**THE RIDE TO SEATTLE WAS FUN.** Calla drove, Leah was right next to her in the passenger seat changing the songs every minute or so. Jacob was in charge of the food while Isabella made sure reservations were made.

"M&Ms please," Calla asked, one hand on the wheel while the other rested on the control stick. They were nearing a red light, which meant that Calla had two to three minutes to eat as much as she could before focusing back again on the road.

"M&Ms," Jacob complied.

"Water,"

"Water." Jacob turned, "Bells, you got the water?"

"Yeah, here." Isabella passed the bottle. "Where are the Cheetos?"

"Got 'em." Leah passed the bag through the middle space of the car.

"Don't drop them, or you will pay for the cleaning." Calla warned, mouth full of chocolate. She took the water bottle and took a drink. "I mean it."

Calla's phone buzzed, the screen lighting up. She was closing the water bottle when Leah lifted her phone.

**[** **The Best Mother of all Times** ** _is calling..._** **]**

"Who is it?" Calla lowered the closed water bottle, throwing it Jacob's way as she shifted the control stick and moved her feet on top of the pedals. "The thing's about to turn green."

"Mira," Leah's eyebrows raised, "The Best Mother of all Times?"

"Oh! Must be because I didn't clean up the dishes." Calla giggled to herself, she let go of the control stick and took her phone from Leah's hands. "Excuse me."

She clicked on the green button of her phone and placed her phone on her ear. "Moshi moshi~"

"Calla."

Calla sat straighter, the knuckles of hand on the wheel turning white. Her change in demeanor made the other three teenagers worry.

"There has been a sighting of a red eyed bloodsucking demon, be careful." Mira muttered, "I won't be back until tomorrow, the Services cashed in the kid I found, and I'm the only willing foster parent in the area."

"You too, Mira." Calla shifted the phone, freeing her hand to move the control stick before rearranging the phone back again. "Does that mean I will be a big sister?"

Leah and Isabella perked up at the word 'sister'. Jacob was busy munching on Doritos and trying to focus on the music to give Calla a sense of privacy.

Mira smiled from the other side of the line, "Her name is Bree, Bree Tanner."

Something nagged Calla at the surname of her future sister.  _ Oh _ .

"Tanner, as in...?"

"Yes."

"Well, fuck."

"Indeed," Mira nodded, Calla heard someone call on Mira faintly. "I have to go now. We'll talk later."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you, too."

Calla gave Leah her phone, gesturing her to hang up. She shifted the control stick again, and pressed down on the gas.


	23. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i do not own the lyrics used in this chapter
> 
> strawberries & cigarettes - troye sivan aka, legend, gay icon, a god basically
> 
> BRO HE COLLAB-ED WITH BTS

**NEON LIGHTS AND BOOMING MUSIC HIT THEM IN WAVES AS THEY ENTERED THE CLUB.** "Let's go to get some drinks!" Calla shouted, "First shot for the birthday girl!"

Isabella and Jacob cheered as Leah let out a wry smile when Calla held out her hand for her to take. She allowed Calla to drag her to the bar.

The first shot burned, the second made Isabella spill it all over the black shirt of a drunk girl besides them (thank god for small mercies), the third came down smoothly. Then it was a blur.

_ "Long nights, daydreams!" _ the girls sang as Jacob moved like a squid around them,  _ "Sugar and smoke rings!" _

_ "I've been a fool!" _ the four of them chorused, hours upon hours of listening to Calla's mixed music making them know every single lyrics booming out the speakers.  _ "But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you!" _

Jacob whooped as he clung to Isabella and Calla, twirling them around. "Happy birthday, Leah!" the three of them chorused at the beat of the song. And as drunk as they were, they would cherish these blurry memories forever.

_ "But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you!" _

* * *

  
  
  


_ december. nineteenth. _

  
  
  
  


**ISABELLA REMEMBERED VERY CLEARLY THE MOMENT SHE MET CALLA ANDERSONS.**

_ "Move it," a flash of lilac and black leather entered Bella's vision before her eyes focused on an intimidating girl, "nerd. You're in this girl's way." _

_ She straightened her black jacket unconsciously and glared at Erik while slinging an arm around her neck. Bella flushed. _

She remembers how her heart started beating fast when Calla's eyes met hers. The girl from her memories was so easy, so innocent. She remembers how she blushed red, looking down.

_ "I'm Calla, Calla Andersons," the girl, Calla, flashed her a crooked smirk, "but you can call me whenever, beautiful." _

_ Bella blushed deeper, "Bella, Bella Swan." _

_ "Bella, it suits you." _

She doesn't quite remember what she said next, maybe a stuttered  _ thank you _ or straight out blushing and looking away.

God, now that she looks back, Isabella noticed how much had she changed.

_ "What?" the girl was stunned, "You want me to ride that?" _

_ The bike looked so dauntable to her. _

Now, as she looks at her own motorbike driving certificate, the memory only makes her laugh.

_ "Oh, c'mon Elizabeth!" Calla teased, shoving a white helmet at her. _

_ "It's Isabella, not Elizabeth!" she protested, "And it's not Isabella, it's Bella!" _

_ "Izziebella!" Calla chattered, ignoring the glare Bella sent her way. _

"Izzie bear?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay there?"

"I'm good."

_ She lifted her with surprising ease, settling her on top of the bike. She remembers how she kept on stuttering before squealing at the feeling of the bike flaring to life. _

_ "You better hold on tight, girlie." Calla smirked at a terrified Isabella, "I like going fast." _

_ She squeaked a curse. _

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Isabella smiled, "everything."

"It's three a.m. not questioning my life decisions a.m." Leah deadpanned, "Now, who wants popcorn dipped in chocolate?"

"Oh, me! Me!"

Isabella sighed, "Me too, I guess."

They moved from Calla's large bed towards the bedroom door.

"'Cause you still have a pack of popcorn, right?"

* * *

**ISABELLA NOW KNOWS THAT, JUST LIKE CALLA, SHE WILL REMEMBER** the day she met Bree Tanner.

"Hey, kiddo!" Calla smiled gently at Bree, "I'm your big sister, Calla!"

Leah sighed as she rolled her eyes to the heavens while Isabella stifled a smile, hiding it behind her hand. 

"These might as well be your sisters as well!" Calla pointed at them with her thumb, throwing her forearm backwards. "The tall and sunkissed is Leah, and the brunette with doe eyes is Izziebella!"

"How come Leah gets Leah, but I always get a weird nickname!" Isabella sighed, she turned to Bree properly. "I'm Isabella, Isabella Swan. Or Izzie, if you prefer."

"Bree," Bree stuttered out.

The younger girl relaxed gradually as time passed. The three older girls didn't press on her past, and the younger was grateful for it.

"...And so, in conclusion, young padawan." Calla flipped her hair, making the younger girl giggle lowly. "Do not let any guy woo you without knowing his views on society and such!"

Isabella sighed heavily as she rested her face on her left hand. "Calla, she's just a kid." her voice came out muffled.

"She's not 'just a kid', she's-"

"Not  _ your _ kid." Leah spoke. She elbowed Isabella and smirked.

"my younger sister! My mini me!" Calla briefly glared at Leah. She turned to the youngest girl, "Isn't that right?"

"Say she's wrong," Leah butted in. Isabella laced their arms to keep the elbow away from her side and flashed Bree a small smile.

"Don't let her control your opinion on the matter," Isabella nodded along, adding her input. "Ignore Calla, kiddo. Sometimes it's for the best."

"Why you!" Calla gasped dramatically, making Bree fall into a fit of giggles at the antics of the girls. Placing a hand on her chest, and the other on her forehead, Calla let herself fall on the bed. Isabella pushed her, making her fall off. "Treason!"

The three girls on the bed laughed.

* * *

**BREE NEVER THOUGHT SHE WOULD SMILE AGAIN.** Or that she would feel safe in a house with strangers.

And yet, as she watched how Calla nearly burned the popcorn as Leah swats her away from the kitchen, next to a very cherry red faced Izzie, Bree finds herself safe, and happy.

"I want popcorn and chocolate, not popcorn, chocolate, and carbon." Leah teased Calla as she shoved the girl off the kitchen space.

"This is my house!"

"My food is in danger, there's no house property or anything when it comes to my food."

"But, but..."

"I think Leah has it." Bree spoke, her lips curving into a small teasing smile. "She obviously knows how to cook, at least."

"Oh, she told you." Isabella quirked her lips into a smile, "Didn't she?"

"Treason! And from my own family!"

_ Family _ , what a distant word that six lettered word was to Bree. Until Calla Andersons and her two best friends, that is. And Mira, the woman who found her in the streets. She had been approached by a mysterious, really hot dude, when Mira appeared.

The older woman had acted as if she knew Bree and got her away from the ethereal looking boy. It wasn't until Bree was far enough from the boy, under Mira's arm, that horror clawed through her chest. What would've happened to her if she decided to go with the boy?

"Christmas is around the corner," Isabella leaned over, talking as the two of them watched Leah fight Calla over the kitchen. She unknowingly stopped Bree's train of thought, "want to go Christmas shopping with us?"

Bree's eyes sparkled. She was safe, and happy, and with family.

What could go wrong?


	24. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What happened with Isabella?" Bree asked as she watched Calla fawn over a hot pink leather jacket.
> 
> "We had a petty fight." Bree rolled her eyes.
> 
> "I know that." she gestured to the vacant spot between them, "Or else she would be here!"
> 
> Calla nibbled her lower lip, "I'm sorry kiddo, I promised you that we would spend a girls' afternoon out."
> 
> Bree shrugged, "It's okay, Callie. I know things doesn't work out sometimes."
> 
> Calla sighed, again. "I promise, Bree, we'll go out. Leah, Izzie bear, you and me. Okay?"
> 
> Bree hummed, "Is Jake coming over tonight?" she steered the conversation to another subject.
> 
> Calla threw her a knowing glare before shrugging. "We made a plan to crash party his house for free food and movies. Dunno if Izzie is still on the plan or not."
> 
> "Oh," Bree's eyes wandered, "hey, what do you think of this dress?"

  
  
  


_ december. twenty sixth. _   
  
  


**"IZZIE BEAR, YOU KNOW THAT** I love you, right?" Calla grinned.

She slung an arm around the petite brunette's neck as she brought her close.

She leaned in, brushing her lips against her ear, "Buy me McDonalds."

Isabella turned her head, now her lips were a breath away from Calla's. "Suck my dick."

Jacob buried his face in his hands as he tried not to watch his crush and his best friend flirt.

Calla cackled, pulling herself away from Isabella. "I taught you well, young padawan."

"For how long have they been dating?" Bree peered from her sketchbook, the charcoal between her fingers pausing.

Jacob sputtered, "What?"

"Oh?" Calla looked back from her seat on the back of Isabella's truck. The four of them were stargazing from Isabella's truck, on the opened back. Parked right in the Anderson's driveway. "We're not dating, little sister. I'm just,  _ that _ irresistible."

Jacob made a strangled noise as Calla flipped her hair and winked at him.

"I pity you." Bree stared directly at Jacob, "My condolences."

"Christ, Calla." Isabella held back a laugh, "What have you been teaching Bree these past weeks?"

Calla just winked.

"Kids, dinner is ready." Mira called from the porch, "Are you staying for dinner, Jacob?"

The younger boy shrugged, "I have to ask my dad, but I think so."

"Talking about dads," Calla pondered, "is Charlie coming over for dinner as well, Izzie bear?"

"Yeah," Isabella nodded abstemendly, "we all know that he can't cook. I still wonder how did he survive up until now."

* * *

**THEY WERE SITTING AROUND THE TABLE.** Cutlery clinking against plates and chatter flowed as they ate.

"How's high school going, Jake?" Mira asked over mashed potatoes.

"Calla's tutoring me."

There was a collective wince from the teenagers, save Calla.

"I feel your pain." Isabella muttered.

"I didn't know there were  _ so many _ types of the same plant until I made the mistake of asking." Bree threw her eyes into a typical, honorary Andersons' eye roll.

Calla squaked indignantly, "Excuse you, peasants!"

Mira and Charlie laughed at the four teenagers.

"Where's Leah?" Charlie asked, noting on the absence of the fifth member of their group.

"She's grounded, babysitting Seth." Isabella elbowed Jacob, "Ow! Bells!"

"She's sick, caught something that's running in the Rez." Jacob murmured under his breath incoherently as Calla answered correctly. "Sue called me last week, it's serious."

"How's Harry Clearwater doing?" Mira asked, frowning slightly. "I heard from the kids,"

"Hey! I take offense on that!"

"-that his health is declining."

Charlie's face turned somber, "He suffered from a heart attack last night, thank god that Sue was next to him or else..."

"But, he's okay," Isabella broke the small silence. "right dad?"

Charlie sighed, nodding in a fashion that reminded the other three teenagers of how Isabella nods her head abstemendly. 

"Yeah,"

"Tomorrow is Friday," Calla sighed happily, noting on the atmosphere and preferring to steer the conversation to lighter themes. "Movie night with the gang at Black's house!"

"H-hey!" Jacob's protests were drowned by Isabella and Bree throwing movie ideas.

"We are  _ not _ watching The Notebook!" Jacob refused vehemently. Isabella and Bree shared a look.

"Sure,"

"Is Embry and Quil going to be there?" Bree asked, "They promised me that they would share some photography pointers with me."

Isabella and Calla shared a look, immediately, they both looked at Bree at the same time.

"Oh, no," Bree murmured, eyes flickering between both girls, " _ no. _ "

"Bree!" Calla wailed, covering her eyes with her hands. "My girl is growing up!"

"Soon, she'll get married in Las Vegas, go to college and forget about us!" Isabella chimed in. Patting Calla on her shoulder.

"Bree!" the two girls teased the younger one.

Bree herself, was blushing. "It's not like  _ that. _ "

"Yeah, it's not." Jacob chimed in, defending her. "Embry has thing for a new girl in the Rez, and there's a bet that Quil swings for the other team."

Charlie coughed, "Teenagers these days." he muttered, sharing a teasing glare with Mira.

"Anyways, Izzie bear and I have an exam tomorrow." Calla interrupted, "Maybe two, I dunno."

"Damn it." Isabella swore under her breath, "I thought you forgot about it."

Calla raised an eyebrow.

"Can we go one night without study boot camp?" Isabella whined.

"Yeah," Isabella widened her eyes, hopeful. "Friday night, as always."

The brunette groaned. Friday nights consisted of movie nights or going to the club. But since Leah was missing and calling in sick, the girls didn't bother to go to the club. It wasn't the same without their other third.

"C'mon, we have eight hours or so to reread the whole book  _ and _ annotate it." Calla hauled herself up, and picked up her plate. "C'mon, Izzie bear. Bree, Jacob, want to join us?"

"Ah," Bree adopted a carefree position, one that reminded Isabella of Calla when the girl wanted to get out of something. "I have some art I want to finish."

"I have to go home," Jacob smiled nervously, running a hand over his long hair. "Sorry, girls."

Calla pouted as she made her way to the kitchen, the sounds of a plate and silverware meeting the sink reached their ears.

"I'll be waiting in my room, see you later, Charles!"

Charlie made a non committed sound.

* * *

**TRUDGING TO THE FRONT DOORS OF FORKS HIGH SCHOOL** while dragging her feet, Calla adjusted her sunglasses as she pushed the glass that prevented her from running out of the establishment. She only got half an hour of sleep and was running in caffeine with a growing migraine.

"Aye, bitch!" The loud voice of her best friend made Calla groan in pain. "That's what you deserve for not letting me sleep last night."

Bree snorted behind them, the younger girl straying from them towards her designated homeroom. Isabella waved at the girl, too excitedly.

"Shut up, Marie." Calla grumbled to Isabella, the afromented acting offended at the sound of her middle name. "And m'not hungover. You are."

"I didn't say anything about being hungover?" Isabella eyed Calla in suspicion.

"Should've skipped today, I swear to god." Calla cursed to herself as she finally dropped Isabella off the brunette's locker and practically sprinted to her own. The warning bell ringing over her head.

"Wakey, wakey, Callie!" Isabella dropped her lunch tray obnoxiously right next to Calla's head, the girl was trying to get some sleep while eating a green apple from her contorted position.

"Jesus Christ, kid." Calla moaned in fake agony, "Why won't you shut it? I miss the times where you were shy and didn't speak so loud!" she increased her volume as she spoke.

"Bullshit." Isabella said in a monotone voice, a few seconds passed before the brunette girl grinned and chirped, "You love it!"

_ Note to self _ , Calla grumbled in her mind,  _ do not give Izzie bear coffee at four in the morning _ .

"Kill me now." Calla whined. She turned her head to the other side, the back of her head facing Isabella. Just in time to see Mike Newton approaching the two girls.

"Incoming at three o'clock." she warned Isabella before taking a bite out of the apple.

"Kill me now." Isabella echoed Calla's words while groaning lowly as the boy finally reached the two girls.

Calla took out her phone discreetly and started recording. "Leah will love this."

_ Blackmail, sweet  _ sweet _ blackmail material _ .

Yawning at Mike's tries to ask Isabella on a date, Calla rested her chin on her arms as she kept on recording the embarrassing moment.

At some point, Calla dozed off and Mike interrupted himself to ask Isabella if Calla was alright. The brunette just shrugged at it, and said she hasn't slept at all last night.

Calla snorted herself awake, in time to see the retreating back of Mike and Isabella's big sigh of relief. Clicking on her screen to stop the video, Calla blinked sleepily.

"Wanna ditch?" she said randomly. "We did our exams already, didn't we?"

Isabella let out a sigh, "And, pray to tell, where are you going?"

"My bed." Calla swinged back, "We're going out tonight, hopefully Leah will join us. Or else we're stuck with Jake and his two main bitches."

"Equality, got it." Isabella nodded, "We could invite Jessica or Angela?"

Calla threw Isabella a judgmental glare, "You hang out with the likes of Stanley?"

Isabella raised her hands in innocence, "I used to!"

Calla sighed. Then she shook her head. "Stanley and I don't get along, and I'm not above getting my hands bloody. You know this, Izzie bear. Inviting Stanley would only lead to one thing, and you know it."

Isabella looked away, "Mike was inviting me to watch a movie."

"Tonight?" Calla raised an eyebrow, "Friday night when we autoinvited ourselves to Black's movie night?"

Isabella shrugged.

"Whatever," Calla grunted, picking her almost empty school bag and the leftovers of her green apple. "You do whatever you want to do, I'm leaving."

"Wait, Calla." Isabella tried to stop Calla, "What about Bree?"

That stopped her tracks.

"Just because you decide to play nice and ditch one group of friends for others doesn't mean I do the same thing, Isabella." Calla spat out coldly. Not even bothering to turn around. "I'll come and pick up Bree, and then we'll go out shopping for some quality sister time. Like  _ we promised  _ to her."

Isabella winced, but before she could retaliate, Calla was already leaving the cafeteria briskly. The only time she broke her calm façade was when she slammed the apple's core into the trash can.

"Fuck."

* * *

**CALLA WAITED FOR HER LITTLE SISTER IN HER CAR,** where she had chosen to spend the lasting two hours of school while doing homework.

"C'mon, kiddo." Calla pleaded to herself as she heard the last bell ring. "C'mon, oh fuck yes!"

Her eyes caught Bree's form evading the hoard of teenagers as she swiftly arrived to Calla's car.

"Thank goodness, kiddo." Calla sighed just as Bree opened the passenger door. "We're going shopping, wherever you want to go."

"Shopping?" Bree raised an eyebrow letting her school bag reach Calla's hands as the older girl flung it to the backseat. "Didn't we do that four days ago?"

"Yeah," Calla shrugged as she nudged Bree to click her seatbelt on. "but that was for necessities, not for pleasure."

"Let's go to Port Angeles then." Bree shrugged.

"Great!" Calla grinned, hands clutching on the car wheel as she steered it out of its parking spot and into the road. "I called Mira beforehand, so we're clear."

"We even got permission to spend Christmas money today!" Calla cheered, turning the radio up. "Time to use those bling blings."

Bree sighed, "Why do I even bother."

The next few hours were spent in between short breaks and filling the tank, and hours of blasting music and carpool karaoke.

"Okay, okay." Calla cleared her throat, "What do you say when a boy is giving you unwanted attention?"

"I don't think my girlfriend would agree," Bree recited from memory, "or, mind if I ask my girlfriend for her opinion?"

"Good!" Calla praised, smiling. She turned her head slightly to watch Bree, "And what do you say when someone is peer pressuring you?"

"My, do you feel the unwanted pressure in the air? Or is it just me?" Bree faked a smile while acting perfectly the epitome of innocence.

"Ah, they grow up so fast!" Calla faked a tear, eyes back on the road as she kept her hands on the wheel. "You're a great student!"

"You're a great teacher," Bree replied smoothly.

There was a pause. The only noise was the radio.

"Man, you really pick on things rather quickly, don't you?" Calla asked quietly.

"I had to, y'know," Bree shrugged, eyes lowering to the bottle of soda in her hands. "adapt or perish." she tried to joke. Calla barely cracked a smile at her own joke being thrown at her.

"If you ever want to talk about it, y'know that the whole squad plus Mira is there for you. Right?" Calla glanced at the younger girl, detaching one hand and laying it on top of her head. She patted it twice before grabbing her own soda. The car slowed down as the ones in front of it started to make a line.

Calla opened the bottle of soda, she took a drink.

"I know," Bree answered after a few minutes of silence. "You guys can count on me too."

They shared a knowing glance. The car started again.

* * *

**"WHAT HAPPENED WITH ISABELLA?"** Bree asked as she watched Calla fawn over a hot pink leather jacket.

"We had a petty fight." Bree rolled her eyes.

"I  _ know _ that." she gestured to the vacant spot between them, "Or else she would be here!"

Calla nibbled her lower lip, "I'm sorry kiddo, I promised you that we would spend a girls' afternoon out."

Bree shrugged, "It's okay, Callie. I know things doesn't work out sometimes."

Calla sighed, again. "I promise, Bree, we'll go out. Leah, Izzie bear, you and me. Okay?"

Bree hummed, "Is Jake coming over tonight?" she steered the conversation to another subject.

Calla threw her a knowing glare before shrugging. "We made a plan to crash party his house for free food and movies. Dunno if Izzie is still on the plan or not."

"Oh," Bree's eyes wandered, "hey, what do you think of this dress?"

* * *

**THEY DROVE BACK HOME WHEN THE CLOCK WAS NEARING EIGHT,** having take out dinner in the car as they drove back. Between giggles and newly formed inside jokes, the drive home felt shorter than before.

"And then," Calla giggled, allowing her eyes to stray for a few seconds off the road. "Marshall screamed  _ so _ so loud, his voice reached a high pitched tone that made everything funnier!"

Bree bursted into laughter as Calla retold some of her anecdotes from her past foster care houses.

"I think I still have the video, but even so," Calla sobered up, eyes flickering a silver hue for a second. Bree didn't notice. "Jill and Josh can probably vouch for me."

"Oh, man." Bree grinned, "I haven't laughed so hard since..." her tone died down.  _ Since, never? _

"Yeah," Calla echoed the silence. "want to see the video?"

"Maybe later," Bree started to close up.

The rest of the ride was quiet, they came home around ten.

"Want to come to Black's in the end? Or do you want to stay?" Calla killed the engine and faced Bree.

"I'm tired."

"Okay."


	25. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are we already in twenty???
> 
> \---
> 
> [ Bree <3 is online ]
> 
> [ sent (fiVe_quil): image sent ]
> 
> [ opened (Bree <3): can't wait to frame this ]

**CALLA WAS LAYING HALF ON JACOB, ASLEEP.** She had fallen asleep one hour and five minutes in the movie. Jacob was careful to not jostle the girl awake, knowing that she barely got sleep.

He silently gestured to Quil to lower down the voice and waved goodbye to both Quil and Embry.  _ Thanks, _ he mouthed.

Embry shot him a double thumbs up as Quil took a photo inconspicuously and sent it to Bree.

Jacob glared at Quil, not being able to move and tackle him for it.

_ Fuck you, _ he mouthed as he flipped Quil his middle finger.

Quil smirked, the screen lighting up with a notification. He showed it to Jacob at a safe distance.

**[ Bree <3 ** **_is online_ ** **]**

**[ sent (fiVe_quil):** _ image sent _ **]**

**[ opened (Bree <3):** _ can't wait to frame this  _ **]**

Jacob cursed in his head, he glared heatedly at Quil.

The teenager just shrugged, and smirked.

_ Good luck waking her up, _ Quil let out a silent snicker as he scurried out of the Black household.

Jacob grimaced to himself as he looked down to Calla.  _ Fuck. _

* * *

**CALLA WAS GOING TO KILL HER, ISABELLA GULPED AS SHE FACED THE BIKERS.** Jessica had quickly left her to their clutches and made her own escape. She was alone.

She didn't back away, knowing that they would love the chase. Sick people like them were just like  _ James _ when he was human, she was sure.

"Bella?" she quickly turned around, it was Mira. She gazed at her with panicked eyes. "Hey! Get away from her!"

Somehow the five bikers surrounding her backed away when Mira ordered them too. Isabella was too in her own head, trying to keep her breathing steady and _ not have a panic attack in the middle of the street surrounded by five men that were about to rape her- _ "Move! Away! From her!" she didn't notice Mira's glowing silver eyes or the dazed look the five men had.

Mira catched Isabella on time as the girl's knees collapsed below her. She knocked her out of consciousness and wiped her memory about the encounter, she also made a mental note to wipe Jessica Stanley's mind as well. "The things I do for Calla," she muttered, hoisting the girl up in her arms and glamouring them to remain invisible to the naked eye.

Isabella was soon in her bed, Mira had regrettably altered the memories of everyone who saw her carry Isabella to the Swan's residence, and also modified Jessica's and whoever she told on about Isabella. Calla was going to be furious.

Mira detected another supernatural being around in Seattle, she didn't like the implications.

* * *

**"HE JOINED THEM," JACOB BLACK NEARLY WHIMPERED OVER THE PHONE.** "I can't believe it."

Calla sighed as she readjusted the phone in her hand. "Are you sure?"

More and more Quilete men were starting to shift. This time, the gene took Embry as well.

Not that Calla told either Jacob or Isabella about the legends being real. She kept it to herself.

Mira had filled her in with the events occuring to Isabella and Stanley, also about the worrisome increasing newborn army growing around Seattle and in Seattle. She blamed the vampire that was fucking around Seattle for taking her friends away from her gang and not being able to do anything about it.

"Yeah, just like Leah." Calla heard rustling on the other side. "Can I come over? I feel like they're watching every step I make. It's unnerving."

_ They _ were the wolf pack, no doubt that they were waiting for Jacob to shift. Leah had complained for hours upon hours whenever the girl was able to sneak out into the woods without the other (now) three 'normal' friends she had.

"Sure, kid." Calla nibbled her lower lip, "Bring Five too, will you? Bree woke up in one of her moods and I know that Quil will make her day easier."

Quil Ateara, the fifth. Also known as Five, courtesy of Calla's estranged mind. The younger boy and Bree had bonded instantly the first day she met the other half of Calla's group.

They were now eight, counting Bree and Seth. Although lately only Jacob, Five, Bree, and Calla has been hanging out together, Isabella was off with Jessica's group.

Jacob huffed out a small chuckle, "Sure, we'll swing around in about an hour. Okay?"

"Sweet!"

"And we're not watching The Notebook!"

Calla snorted as she hung up. "Bree-chan!" she called, using a japanese honorific after having an anime marathon to kill the time during the night, "Five and Jake are coming over! Want to watch The Notebook?"

* * *

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, ANDERSONS." JACOB** breathed through his nose noisily. "I  _ told _ you, no movies!"

"Especially The Notebook!" Calla mimicked the younger boy behind his back, making the other two teens stifle a laugh.

"Relax, puppy." Calla rolled her eyes, internally sniggering. "Bree nearly decapitated me with her pillow when I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie."

"I swear I'm going to end up blind at this rate," Bree muttered to Quil, gesturing at the discarded laptop on the sofa. "the amount of movies and series she watches can't be healthy."

"Then why is The Notebook out?" Jacob persisted.

Quil snorted, laying his arm around Bree's shoulders. The two teenagers watching Jacob protest and Calla ignore him.

"Want to go spray paint?" Calla turned, ignoring Jacob. "I know a spot where Charlie won't find and place a fine on us."

Bree sighed, and closed her eyes as Quil only looked at her and Jacob for guidance.

"Isn't that illegal?" Quil raised an eyebrow. He felt Bree raise her head from his bicep where she had been resting.

"It is if we're caught." Calla pointed out. "So let's not get caught, yeah?"

"Why do I even bother." Bree and Jacob sighed in unison, sharing an exasperated glance.

"Don't," Calla took a step back from the two, "don't do that. That was creepy."

* * *

**THE SUN WAS SETTING AS THE FOUR MUSKETEERS** made their way through the forest. Immediately, they (minus Calla since she marked them herself) noticed how some of the tree trunks were spray painted or had a cut carved.

"So that we don't get lost!" Calla chirped, flicking her hand light flash on. "Some of the spray paint glows in the dark, but you should still keep your lights on."

"Oh, and stick together," she said after a beat, they didn't know if she was ignoring their disbelief or oblivious to it, "the wolves come out to play during these hours."

She internally snickered of her own pun. She could practically feel Leah rolling her eyes from whatever spot she was hiding on watching over them.

Quil and Jacob shivered, sharing a glance. Why did those words hit so close to home?

"Nonsense," Bree barked, stomping her feet as she followed her older sister. She evaporated the thoughts of the two boys without knowing it. "Why would wolves be in this area?"

Quil and Jacob shared another look, but the two girls were busy bickering back and forth to notice.

They walked and walked until they found a pile of rocks forming a small mountain. Calla let her black backpack fall to the ground, the swishing and clanking of spray paint cans tumbling to the floor resonating through the silence.

The other three noticed how some of the larger rocks already had paint on them, and Bree stared at them with awe.

"Well?" Calla opened the bag and picked up a random spray paint can, "Are we going to create art, or stand there like stiff poles?"

Bree grinned in delight, she clapped her hands. "Red, and blue." she hummed pensively, she eyed a rock. She nodded. "Yeah, red and blue. You have those?"

Calla matched her grin and pulled out two spray paint cans. "Of course I do."

* * *

**"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS, CALLIE,"** Bree eyed the short dress Calla was wearing as the older girl started applying makeup, "last time you went out without the girls, you ended up putting Tyler Crowley in the hospital."

"He deserved it," Calla answered simply. Jacob and Quil were long gone after pizza night.

"He was drunk," Bree snapped back. She closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair, "sorry. Didn't mean to snap."

Calla paused, looking at Bree through the mirror.

"I'm just, worried." Bree nibbled her lower lip, averting her eyes from the mirror. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Mira walked in then, face grave. "What is it?" Calla stopped looking at herself in the mirror and turned to look at Mira properly.

"They found a few hikers dead on a trail in the woods." Mira gave Calla a significant look, she fluttered her eyes to Bree. "We need to talk."

Bree watched the both of them warily. "O-kay?"

"So I worked my makeup for nothing," Calla muttered garbled nonsense under her breath as she zipped out of the dress.

Bree visibly deflated when Calla broke the eerie tension with her actions. "Here, let me help."

* * *

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT FAIRY TALES, BREE-CHAN?"** Calla asked once she was out of her partying mode. She was in sweatpants and a large hoodie that resembled the hoodie Emmett once owned.

The younger girl blinked, confused. "They are just stories."

The two of them were sitting on Calla's bed. Mira was downstairs making popcorn.

Calla hummed, "So you think they are legends and myths? Not real?"

"I really doubt a fat lady went bibbidi bobbidi boo on a ragged down orphaned girl." Bree deadpanned.

Calla tilted her head, as if she was considering Bree's words. She shrugged, "Fair enough."

Bree frowned, "But, why ask me about fairy tales?"

"And the supernatural?" Calla answered with another question, "Are you religious, Bree?"

Something prickled down her spine as Bree regarded Calla.  _ No way. _

Calla took Bree's silence with unnerving calmness. "Mira is about to come up the stairs." True to her words, Bree heard Mira walking up the stairs. "Let's wait for her."

Soon enough, the woman had opened the door and presented the two girls with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of water.

Bree watched as Calla was the first to stuff her mouth with popcorn, Mira chastising her about manners.

"The supernatural is real?" she broke the silence.

Calla and Mira shared a look.

"Yeah," Calla looked away from Bree in shame as Mira explained. "it is."


	26. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get back!" Leah suddenly ordered, moving at an unnatural pace to hold Quil back. "We'll regroup later, get Isabella home. Now." the last word came out as a growl, and Isabella had a sudden deja vú when Calla picked her up and piggy back ride her back to Calla's house.  
> They made it out in a minute when it should've lasted fifteen.  
> "I suppose I owe you an explanation." Calla avoided Isabella's eye. "Get inside, Mira recharged the wards. We thought we didn't need them after the Cullens left. Guess we were wrong."  
> Isabella stumbled as she made her way inside, knocking her elbow against the door. "Ow."

**SINCE HE WAS LITTLE,** Jacob has heard about the legends. How his kin descended from the spirit wolves, how the men from his tribe were gifted by the spirits in order to protect theirs wives.

In his defense, he really thought they were just legends. And that his childish wish of becoming one of them didn’t consist of  _ this. _

* * *

**WHEN BREE WAS FOUR YEARS OLD, HER MOM DISAPPEARED.** Gone were the soft touches and warm smiles. Gone were the warm hugs and protection she didn't know she had from her own father.

Gone were the bedtime stories where Bree's mom told her about fairies and mermaids and alluring prince charmings that saved the princess.

It wouldn't be until  _ years _ later that she would know what truly happened to her mother. But four year old Bree didn't know that.

From then on, it was harsh words, cold shoulders, heavy hands  _ slipping _ and meeting her flesh. Bree realized that nothing in this world came for free.

Black and blue from the bruises she received, Bree grew up thinking she deserved it. That now that her mother was gone, her father was collecting back her debts.

She never received the warmth a mother could give her until Mira Tyranson and Calla Andersons.

And now, sitting on Calla's bed. She realized that their love was too good to be true. Wasn't it?

"You guys are fairies?" Bree squeaked. Brown eyes wide.

"Well, not fairies." Calla murmured, sounding mildly offended. "I'm not a full blooded one, but being a  _ child of nature _ is very different than being fairy. Trust me."

Bree closed her eyes, inhaling air. "Trust you?"

"I know it's life changing, kid." Calla laughed humorlessly, "Y'think I wanted to be half immortal?"

Bree looked instantly at Calla. Immortal?

"Sorry," Bree muttered.

Calla nodded back stiffly, unclenching her fists. "It's not your fault, don't apologize."

"The supernatural consist more than just us, Bree." Mira added cautiously, "You understand, right?"

Bree nodded slowly.

"Fairies, witches, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters." Mira layed the information slowly. "They are all real."

"Even mermaids?" Bree asked.

"Those became extinct fifty years ago," Mira sighed, "but yes. They did exist once."

"How?"

"There was a war," Mira looked to a side, eyes glazing over as if she was back in time. "not many survived."

"That war also dragged down werewolves with it." Calla added, "Now the only thing close to a werewolf is a shape-shifting wolf. But even them are less dark in nature that what a  _ real _ werewolf was."

"Also, dark and light cores vary from being to being." Mira pointed out, "Some creatures are dark by nature, like werewolves, fairies, and vampires, but a part of them are more grey than dark. Same with light natured creatures."

"I'm grey," Calla smiled gently, "That also may be because I am a halfie instead of a full blooded one."

Bree glanced at Mira.

"I'm grey as well," Mira answered the unasked question, "Had to dabble in some dark spaces in order to mold myself in this world."

"The children of nature are similar to fairies in the sense that they live in another dimension settled in between this one." Calla informed. "That's what Mira means by molding herself for  _ this _ world."

"But, why tell me this?" Bree asked.

"Because there's a rogue vampire nearby." Calla ripped the metaphorical band-aid without a thought. "And we want you to be safe."

"Also," Mira added, trying to soothe the alarming news to Bree, "the Quileute reservation has the gene of shapeshifters within it too."

"That's why Embry left our group?" Bree turned sharply at Calla, making the older girl wince. "And Leah?"

"Yeah," Calla smiled sheepishly, "that's why."

Bree huffed, "Well, okay then." The information fully processed, "Am I in danger? With the vampire on the loose?"

"Yes." Calla immediately answered, "I'd have you over with the wolf pack if it weren't of their tendencies to give in to their anger issues."

"They shift when they feel too much?" Bree guessed.

"Anger, mostly." Calla shrugged, "Like the Hulk."

"But no green monster, just a wolf." Mira added.

"Figures I would end up in the middle of shit like this," Bree muttered incoherently to herself. She cleared her throat, "Now, can I leave to have a proper mental breakdown with the privacy of my closed rooms?"

"Try not to break everything," Calla shifted in her place, allowing Bree to move past her and off the bed. "I mean it."

Bree didn't answer.

If they had stayed upstairs, stayed in the house, the older women would've heard something break and a scream.

* * *

**"BREE, COME ON. DINNER IS READY."** Calla called from downstairs, "Bree!"

"Still not answering?" Mira sighed forlornly. "It's been hours."

After half an hour of hearing Bree process whatever was going in her mind, there was utter silence from her room. Calla had gone to check on the Cullen's house while Mira went grocery shopping.

Calla shrugged, "Maybe we should break down the door, see what the fuck is going on."

Mira hesitated.

"She is still a kid, Mira." Calla said more firmly, "No doubt that with her observational skills she has ingrained she knows about my addiction and my... let's call it sickness."

"No matter, we promised her refuge and space," Mira pointed out, "breaking down the door wouldn't exactly abide by the promise."

"What if she got too in her head and offed herself?" Calla blurted out, "I hate to say this, but I'm no role model with all the shit in my head, Mira."

Mira stayed silent before giving Calla green light. "Don't break anything too much."

The sound of the door giving away from it's metallic securing handles and Calla's high pitched scream would haunt her for years.

* * *

**"BREE IS GONE, REGROUP AT THE ROCKS. NOW."** Isabella read on her screen. "Fuck."

She quickly threw on a warm jumper and tugged on her red converse Calla bought her on a whim. "I'm going out with the gang, bye Dad!"

She didn't bother to listen to Charlie's answer.

"What do you mean she's gone?" was the first thing she asked when she got near the group. "Hey, Lee. Five." she nodded. Jacob wasn't there.

Leah sighed, "Calla was about to explain, better sit down for this."

"We all know about vampires." Calla spoke, not glancing at Isabella even after the girl flinched. "One of those assholes took Bree."

Isabella sat down. Quil started to tremble.

"Quil," Calla's eyes turned sharp, "this is not the time to shift for the first time. Where's Jake?" Calla turned around, raising an eyebrow to Leah. Leah shrugged, catching Isabella's eye.

Isabella mouthed  _ 'shift?' _ at Leah, the older girl just offered a bland smile. Isabella, now that she was paying close attention, noticed that Leah had cut her hair short. She also was wearing cargo pants and a loose shirt.

Little things that made a huge impact.

"Quil?" Isabella snapped back to reality, Calla was now infront of her. Almost as if she was protecting her.

"Get back!" Leah suddenly ordered, moving at an unnatural pace to hold Quil back. "We'll regroup later, get Isabella home.  _ Now. _ " the last word came out as a growl, and Isabella had a sudden deja vú when Calla picked her up and piggy back ride her back to Calla's house.

They made it out in a minute when it should've lasted fifteen.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation." Calla avoided Isabella's eye. "Get inside, Mira recharged the wards. We thought we didn't need them after the Cullens left. Guess we were wrong."

Isabella stumbled as she made her way inside, knocking her elbow against the door. "Ow."

* * *

**ISABELLA TOOK THE NEWS OF CALLA BEING NOT FULLY HUMAN WELL. IT FREAKED OUT CALLA IN ALL HONESTY.** "Rosie was right, you're so weird." Calla murmured to herself, eyeing Isabella. "Y'know about the Statue of Secrecy, right?"

Isabella refrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Yes, I do."

"Good," Calla finally murmured after staring at Isabella for a long time. "good."

* * *

**"WE CAN'T CALL THE POLICE," CALLA SAID FIRMLY,** "This is supernatural stuff, not human stuff." she threw a apologetic look at Isabella. The girl in particular waved it away. 

Sam was tense throughout the meeting.

"I would say that it's not your fault that my sister was kidnapped by a vampire," Calla started, staring directly at Sam, "but it kinda is. So stop inner monologuing and start protecting humans the way you should, Uley."

Sam bristled, Calla leveled him with a glare. He forced himself to calm down, nodding.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry entered the small hut in the forest where they were meeting. In the middle of the treaty line.

"There's two scents," Jacob declared, "one of them matched the one that was found in Bree's room."

No one flinched at Calla when the girl punched her fist through the wall. Isabella frowned, picking up the first aid kit she started bringing with her whenever she entered the forest. She started tending Calla's bloody knuckles, ignoring the way the were starting to heal already.

"I want them dead." Calla seethed, her uninjured hand clenching into a fist. "I want them dead. Dead.  _ Dead. _ "

"She's just sixteen." Mira covered her mouth, looking away.

Isabella felt sick. She felt so sick, this was what she wanted before? What she would cause if she ended up as a vampire like she wanted before?

"Jared just caught a whiff of vampire scent." Sam suddenly stood up. Mira and Calla shared a look.

"Embry, why don't you stay with us as the rest go on a hunt?" Calla ordered. She tugged on Isabella's hand to stop tending her nearly healed skin. "Jacob, Quil. I want a body. And I want it dead."

She dismissed them when she turned to Isabella and tore off the bandages she had secured a minute ago. "Don't waste bandages with me, Iz. I don't need them." her knuckles were scarred over.

Sam relayed Calla's orders to the rest of his pack.

* * *

**"A RED HAIRED FEMALE?"** Calla murmured, squinting her eyes.

Isabella squeaked, making everyone turn to look at her. "Victoria."

* * *

**"LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT," CALLA** cleared her throat, "you were hunted down by this tracker, and the Cullens got rid of him but didn't get rid of the loose ends?" she had started raising her voice at the end of her statement, even if she had started it as a question.

Isabella mumbled an awkward, "Yes?"

"I'm going to kill Edward," Calla growled, "If you kill one half, kill the other too! _ Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _ "

Jacob took a small step back, "Bro, I'm scared." he whispered to Embry.

Embry nodded back eagerly.

"Not only has he put you on the way of a tracker, but he also put you on the blacklist of a she-vampire who is most likely doing a newborn army! And the bitch took Bree!" Calla placed a pillow on the floor and kicked it. Repeatedly. "Fuck."

Quil looked miserable.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Two

**"WE NEED TO PULL BREE OUT OF THE HIGH SCHOOL SYSTEM."** Calla murmured to Mira, Bree had gone missing for two days now. "Just say that she's being homeschooled, or decided to switch to a new course in Seattle. I'll call Marshall if we need forged papers."

The two of them were in the living room of their house. The TV was playing reruns of FRIENDS. Calla was hugging a bowl of popcorn to herself.

Mira nodded, "I'll call the office after school, did you do the internal assessment for art?"

Calla groaned, "I  _ started _ it,"

"Calla." Mira reproached.

"It's due in a month!"

" _ You're _ due in a month." Mira fired back, "Go and do your work, we both know that Bree..." Mira faltered.

"Bree is one of them," Calla said, devoid of any emotion. "probably going through the last day of the transformation."

"Think she's safe?"

"Victoria needs newborns." Calla answered, "Hopefully, Bree's instincts will kick in and she'll escape."

"But the thirst," Mira warned.

"Then we go to Seattle to get her," Calla snapped, "I'll call Carlisle if I have to."

Mira stayed silent, "Do you seriously think he would pick up?"

"I changed numbers," Calla shrugged. "Hopefully they didn't."

Isabella bursted through the main front door, "Laurent," she gasped, "I just saw Laurent, the pack got him."

"Victoria's belated coven mate?" Calla questioned, not making a move to embrace Isabella.

Isabella nodded, "He said that Victoria wanted to check on things around here. He disguised it first as a visit to the Cullens."

"Fuck," Calla cursed, "good thing I have been going there to sort shit out. As if there was someone living there still."

Isabella sighed, "I need to work on my lying skills."

Calla made a noise, she scooted to a side and patted the empty spot next to her. "Popcorn?"

"No," Mira interrupted, she turned off the TV and gestured Calla towards her room. "Calla has work to do. I hope that you, Isabella, finished your work before going into adventures and meeting bloodthirsty vampires."

Both girls winced. "Thank god I only have to do two internal assessments and I'm done." Calla grumbled.

"You're done already with history?" Isabella groaned, "I'm stuck with it, what did you do?"

"Raid Jasper's room," Calla answered.

* * *

**AFTER THREE HOURS AND A TON OF BREAKS IN BETWEEN,** Calla finally finished her art internal assessment and was halfway through her last one.

"Why did you even choose Economy, Calla?" she questioned herself as she drew a market diagram. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Calla, shut up." Isabella threw a paper ball, it hit Calla's side. "Help me with Math."

"Mental Abuse To Humans," Calla muttered darkly, she looked at it once and pointed at a minus sign in the paper. "You got that one wrong, that's why your whole function is off."

"Fuck," Isabella made a noise from the back of her throat and searched for a blank page to start over, "fuck this, fuck math internal assessments."

"Swap you with Econ?" Calla suggested.

"I have to finish the Spanish assessment too!" Isabella groaned.

"I have Rosalie's old notes of Spanish," Calla bribed. "pass me Newton's Econ assessment?"

"So, you don't have Edward's old notes?" Isabella arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, shit. True!" Calla facepalmed, "I'm so stupid, I swear."

"Hey, do you have Bio notes too?"

"Have a look at my assessments, Swan. Don't bother me, I'm snooping."

"I have three functions wrong!"

"I did tell you to watch out for the minuses and pluses, Swan!"

* * *

**"MY BRAIN IS DEAD." CALLA GROANED.** "I can feel the headache coming."

It was pitch black outside, they had finished all of them. Calla even helped Isabella finish hers.

"Can you have headaches?" Isabella questioned, "Didn't you have superb healing shit?"

"Headaches are formed by the strain caused in the brain from overworking. It's not an injury or anything, I didn't draw blood from it." Calla answered, her eyes still pinched closed.

Isabella's lips formed an 'O'. "I see."

"Tomorrow we can drop them off and a month from now we will be free!" Calla dramatized, throwing her hands in the air and wavering them. Her fingers curled slightly and she took a pose that made her look as if she was about to sing opera.

"Charlie is so proud of me graduating beforehand." Isabella mused, "Reneé is ecstatic as well."

"We'll go visit her before I take you all over Europe." Calla promised, "You're going to love Greece, especially the architecture. So damn pretty I swear."

Isabella giggled before wincing, her head felt tender. "Ow, headache."

"Want pizza?" Calla asked, "Or ice-cream?"

"You got hot chocolate?"

"It's  _ one in the morning! Why are you two still up?" _ Mira's voice made the two girls jump.

* * *

**WALKING OUT OF THE BUILDING, CALLA DIDN'T BOTHER TO WAIT FOR ISABELLA.** She had a meeting in Seattle for Mira's botanic shop. Calla was the representative of the small shop (not that Mira paid her for it, she just did it for fun).

**[ The Best Mother of All Times** **_offline_ ** **]**

**[ sent:** _ just dropped the ias off  _ **]**

**[ sent:** _ going to seattle now, if i see bree i'll call you  _ **]**

**[ Izzie-bear** **_offline_ ** **]**

**[ sent:** _ bitch, i'm leaving for seattle  _ **]**

**[ sent:** _ catch a ride with those friends of yours  _ **]**

**[ sent:** _or go hiking_ **]**

**[ Not A Fairy** **_sent a message to_ ** **gang gang gang ]**

**[ sent:** _ when bitches has to go to a convention in seattle  _ _ to settle shit with the plant dudes that provide plants to the botanic shop. it's me, i'm bitches  _ **]**

**[ sent:** _ someone pick up iz, i'm no longer in the school premierse _ **]**

**[ sent:** _ i know, i probably butchered the word, whatever _ **]**

Calla revved Lillian and soon she was out of Forks into the main road. Her clock read  **12:08** .

* * *

**BREE WAS ON FIRE, AND NOT IN THE GOOD WAY.** She whimpered, feeling a burning thing crawl all over her through her veins.

At least she knew what she was, and who got her. She mentally prayed to whatever deity out there to save her.

* * *

  
  


**“I DON’T LIKE THIS,”** Isabella murmured, she was hanging out in the pack house after being picked up by Embry and Jacob. “Quil is running himself down searching for Victoria.”

Leah sighed, wrapping her arms around Isabella and allowing the girl to cuddle into her. “He’s a big boy, Bellsy. He’ll be fine.”

“Last time Calla said that before going out with them for patrol, she came back with her guts nearly falling off her shredded stomach.” Isabella retorted, both girls grimacing at the memory.

“Damn newborns.” Leah cursed, Isabella hummed in agreement.

Their phones buzzed in unison.

“The fuck?!”


End file.
